


Sugar Suits

by floralcreer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Student Ben, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is the best sugar baby, Bottom Ben Solo, CEO Armitage Hux, Contracted Sex, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Finn/Poe/Rey - Freeform, Kinkiness happens, Multi, Phasma Ships It, Sexual Assault, Sub Ben Solo, Sugar Daddy, but not in a prostitute way, everyone ships it, sexual assault in chapter 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcreer/pseuds/floralcreer
Summary: Armitage Hux, CEO, is rich and lonely. Ben Organa-Solo, Art Student, is broke and desperate.A perfect match, really.Set up by a mutual friend, Ben Organa-Solo becomes the sugar baby of First Order Tech and Co. CEO, Armitage Hux.





	1. chapter one

Benjamin Organa-Solo stood, shaking just a little with nerves, in front of his dates penthouse apartment; 100% convinced the evening was going to be a disastrous and this Armitage Hux was absolutely out of his league. Also, Phasma was insane. The 24-year-old artist brushed some of his black hair out of his face, knowing he should have got it cut before he arrived, and questioning if a suit was too big, hanging a little lose on his lightly toned body, clutching onto the bag with a bottle of wine their mutual friend had suggested (meaning forced) he bring. He wondered if he should have worn his glasses, before remembering he looked like a dork in them; it would probably scare the mystery man away. With a trembling breath and twitching hands, he knocked on the door, a little harder than he wanted too.   

The man that opened the door was red haired, with a strong jawline, thin nose and steel blue eyes. Ben wasn’t sure what is was, but everything about his face was so effortlessly handsome, and he would probably suit a beard. He was currently dressed in his suit trousers, his crisp, white shirt, the top three buttons still undone and his hair was combed but not yet styled; instead just sitting a little unnaturally on his head, but still effortlessly attractive. He looked a little confused, looking Ben up and down before smiling, and god his smile was so wonderful, bright and childlike but still striking, mature and gorgeous. 

Ben was smitten.

“Hello. It’s Benjamin, right? You are half an hour early.” Armitage said, in a beautifully English accent, making the very American man’s knees weak. Ben nodded, smiling awkwardly and just admiring everything about this man. Armitage was at least 10 years his senior and was magnificent; he wore age well, with only a few marks under his eyes. “Armitage. it’s an absolute pleasure to meet you, Benjamin. Phasma was right, you are stunning. Do come in.” Ben tottered into the apartment with a scarlet blush on his long face, gawking at the size. “I apologise for the state I am in and the mess, I wasn’t expecting you this early.” 

“Hi… Hello Armitage. It’s nice to meet you. I’m so sorry, Phasma told me 7. Hey, do you know Phasma’s real name?” Ben said, wandering around the apartment. It was clean and modern, with an enormous open plan kitchen/diner/ living room, a long corridor leading off to bedrooms and bathroom and who knows what. The furthest wall as just windows, the artist assuming it was blackout glass, and a long, grey corner sofa against the windows and wall. It had hard wood floors, a glass coffee table and large screen tv on the wall closest to the door. The kitchen was granite and more white cabinets and appliances, a long dining table opposite the kitchen. The only mess the artist could see was a MacBook Pro on the coffee table and some papers. “You have a really, really nice home, it’s bigger than my parents’ house.” Armitage chuckled, smiling at him. “Oh, I was instructed to bring fancy wine.” 

“I will reimburse you for the wine, please make yourself comfortable. I’ll get some glasses and finish getting dressed.” Ben nodded and smiled, passing him the bag. Armitage’s fingers brushed against his, making the younger get a little giddy. “I’ll be right back, please sit down.” Ben nodded, doing as he was told as the nerves took over. Armitage smiled at him, disappearing in one of the rooms down the hall. Ben let out a soft sigh, his nerves still clinging tight inside of him as he went and sat on the coach.  
Phasma had set Ben up on lots of dates as they chatted in boxing or yoga class, the last few had been going really well. However, one evening when Ben was sitting with the tall, terrifyingly beautiful women in an after-gym smoothie session, the younger man complained that if he couldn’t find a better paying job soon he was going to have to leave the city and move back home. Phasma mentioned that her childhood friend, Armitage, was unbelievably rich and before Ben could weigh in on an answer, the date was set up.  
It was only after the details have been finalised that she mentioned Armitage was looking for a new Sugar baby. 

“This is a really beautiful apartment. Oh, I can see Central Park.” Ben called out, looking out of the window. “I can’t even imagine how much the rent is.” Armitage emerged, in a tailored black suit, with matching tie, his ginger hair brushed and slicked back, leaving Ben breathless. “I mean, obviously you can afford it.” 

“I don’t pay rent. I own the apartment. Wine?” Ben nodded, internally screaming, as Armitage handed him a glass; Ben mouthing thank you when he meant to say it out loud, which only added to the screaming. “My car will be 10 minutes, I’d thought we’d chat first, away from prying eyes.” Ben was still mind blown by ‘my car’, smiling a little as Armitage poured him some of the wine he’d brought, sitting next to him. “So, Benjamin.” 

“You can just call me Ben. Ben is great.”

“Ben. Phasma says you’re an artist?” 

“Art Student, I umm started late. Illustration and Art History, second year, at The School of Visual Arts.” 

“I know someone on the admissions board. You have to be incredibly talented to get into that school. I can’t wait to see what you can do.” Ben blushed, Armitage taking a sip of his wine. “It must keep you very busy.” 

“It does yes. My sketch books take up most of the apartment and I’ve got a ton of books, drives my housemates’ crazy but I don’t want to… You’re a boss… right?” The ginger man laughed, looking at him with a gentle, caring look in his eyes. Ben tried not to blush, just wanting Armitage to kiss him already. “CEO?” 

“You are adorable, Ben. Yes, I’m the CEO of First Order Tech and Co.” 

“Oh, my dad hates you. This is going to work perfectly.” The pair chuckled together, before smiling softly. “So… where are we going tonight?”

.  
.  
.  
.

Armitage booked them a table at _Masa_. The most expensive restaurant in all of New York City. And Ben had no idea how to use chopsticks.

As they strode to their table in the black and red interior, the business man stopping at ever other table to say hello to celebrities, dignitaries and the Mayor, Ben tried to hide his temper as they looked him up and down, knowing they were all judging him. He was a scruffy toy boy, possibly a gold digger in their eyes; clenching his fists and just smiling at Armitage. They sat down in a quiet area towards the back off the restaurant with nobody around; Ben’s anger melting rapidly, unable to wipe the look of surprise off of his face, which made Armitage smile vibrantly. Quickly ordering water and plum sake for the couple, Armitage watched Ben stare at the menu. The younger man looked very confused, before it shifted to a panicked look before ending on sheepish, looking up at his date with a blush on his face. 

“Is everything alright, Ben?” He asked, with a soft smile. 

“I grew up in the Midwest. My dad follows NASCAR, used to drive in it, actually. My mom is a small-town Mayor. I have never eaten Japanese food, I don’t know what any of this is.” Ben whispered, looking disconcerted. The ginger man just looked at him, an understanding and comforting look, but Ben was still panicking a little. “Like… any of this. It’s… is it really raw fish?” 

“Don’t worry, do you mind if I pick for you? We’ll get a mix of everything.” Ben nodded, hoping this food was worth the price tag. “And can I add you look very handsome this evening. Completely stunning.” Ben toyed with the idea this man could read minds. 

“No… this suit is left over from my Grandma’s funeral and Grandpa’s trial and it doesn’t fit and my hair and… you are breathtaking. Really, so handsome and massively out of my league.” Armitage smiled, placing his menu down and leaning in a little. Ben’s blush grew more.

“Thank you. And you are so handsome Ben. More handsome than I. You have incredible eyes. Phasma should have warned me about that, but she knows I’m an absolute sucker for a brown eyed boy.” Armitage reached over and ran a hand through his Ben’s hair, smiling. Ben’s breath hitched, and he swallowed hard as the blush deepen, slightly relaxing into the hand. “Are you ready to order?” Ben nodded, as Armitage pulled away, and addressed the waiter waiting by the table. Ben was, naturally, mortified. 

Armitage ordered a lot of food for Ben to try; from Ramen to sushi to pad tai, moving his chair around the table to help the younger man use chopsticks, both chuckling as Ben struggled; food and broth going everywhere before Armitage mentioned forks were available. They talked about Ben’s school and Armitage’s work, past flings and childhoods, joking and laughing as they did. Ben adored Armitage and would be more than happy spending his money and fuck him. Armitage, in return, felt at peace with Ben; he wanted to help him, spoil him and keep him, like a doll. Ben was perfect for him, artistic and athletic, loud and fun-loving, but he had a softness, a stillness. 

“I’m having a really nice time.” Ben whispered, pushing a salmon roll around his plate. “This is… probably the best date I’ve ever been on. Most expensive too.” Ben laughed nervously, as the other man chuckled. 

“So am I. Did Phasma explain what I’m looking for?” Ben flushed, nodding. Armitage couldn’t help but smile at the younger man. “Ok, are you comfortable with… this? Because Ben, you are gorgeous and incredibly sweet, and I know you’re struggling. I’d love to help you and get to know you.” He reached across the table, taking Ben’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb against his knuckles. “There are things you will have to do in return, like accompany me on outings, events, dinners. Sex. But in return I will pay your tuition fees, supplies, and anything else you’ll need.” 

“I don’t mind… I mean, I know what I’m getting into. You’re… really charming. I’d really like to spend time with you too.” Ben smiled at him, his foot trailing up the red head’s leg, who kept a grin on his face. Ben was still a little flushed, but had a streak of confidence, a sly, sultry smile on his face. “And I’d really love to see more of you.” The older man brought Ben’s hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles several times. 

“Behave in the restaurant, and you’ll be rewarded later. Smile nicely, Senator Palpatine is coming over. He’s an absolute crook, and let me know if he makes you uncomfortable.”

* * *

Ben really liked his reward.  
Armitage and the younger man kissed feverishly in the back of Armitage’s black Mercedes; Ben was conscious that the driver could hear his moans but the partition was up so at least he couldn’t see. A little drunk on the Sake, given that he wasn’t much of a drinker, Ben allowed himself to be pushed against the seats and loving every second of this, Armitage almost straddling him. They were currently parked outside Ben’s apartment building, and the younger man wished they could go back to Armitage’s beautiful apartment and do this on that soft, large couch. He was never, ever going to invite him inside. 

“I should let you go home.” Armitage whispered, still kissing Ben’s jaw roughly, unable to pull himself away. Ben loved this; to add to the ginger man’s silent intensity, he kissed like he wanted to rip his skin away. “I don’t want to, but I will have to.” Ben smiled, craning his head back, and the ginger took advantage of this; he began to kiss and bite at his neck, making Ben moan and grin.  

“Take me back to your house, please?” Ben reached down to the older man’s crotch, cupping it and kissing him again, noting how hard the business man was. “Please. I’ll be good.”  

“I would love to Ben, I really would. But, I have work early in the morning. Let’s spend the weekend together. And have dinner tomorrow night before that. I’m sending you home with my gold card and a list of things I need you to do for me before tomorrow. Is that ok?” Ben nodded, as he learnt over to kiss Armitage, biting his lip and pushing his hands up his shirt, his pale skin soft under Ben’s palms. Armitage growled in his ear, pressing a few more kisses to Ben’s lips. “We need to stop.” 

“A short round in the car?”  

“You’re so eager. I love it, but everything is going to change for you tomorrow baby. Go home, see some friends and relax, ok? Then, well, then we can have some fun. Can’t we?” Armitage had a quiet intensity to him, which made Ben agree to everything he said. “Do you mind putting your number in my phone? And I’ll give you mine.”  

“Oh yeah sure.” Ben pulled out his phone, a possibly ancient Samsung, and smiled shyly as Armitage presented his iPhone X. 

“Well we’re also going to get you a new phone.” Ben smiled, as Armitage took his phone and punched in his number. “There. Oh, I also need your email address to send over some of the paperwork.” 

“Paperwork?”

“Standard process; if I mistreat you or are unhappy, or, and I very much doubt you’ll do this but if you try to sue for gain or say I forced you to do anything, we have something in writing saying it was a choice. For both of us. You are free to break the contract at any time, it’s just to save ourselves should something happen.”  

“Oh. Ok. It’s just bensolo94@hotmail.com. All in lower case.” Armitage nodded, making a note on his phone. “Umm... can we kiss some more?” The ginger man chuckled, leaning in and kissing the dark-haired man, leaning back and placing his hands in Armitage’s hair. “Fuck... please.”  

“No. Come on baby, you’ve got lots to do tomorrow. Think you can be a good boy, till tomorrow anyway?” Ben smiled softly, nodding. “Good boy.” Ben blushed as Armitage kissed his knuckles. “Here’s my card and a key to my apartment, in case I’m not in when you get back,” the younger man took them from him, still blushing. “Till tomorrow?”  

“Tomorrow.” Armitage kissed the dark-haired man, so softly they Ben’s heart fluttered, before the artist had to climbing out of the car, shutting the door behind him. He waved as Armitage’s car drove out of view, before jumping up and down with pure happiness. He broke into a sprint, rushing in to the apartment block, running up the stairs.   
.  
.  
.

Ben propped himself against the door, a wide grin on his face. His flatmates Rey, Poe and Finn were weirded out by this; watching him from their spot on the small, orange sofa whilst BB, the corgi, ran around his feet, so happy he had returned alive.  
Ben wasn’t entirely sure what was going on with his friends and housemates; he dated Rey, with his shoulder length chocolate hair and bright laugh, in high school but they were better off friends and she brought Finn, a handsome black man they all loved because he was the sweetest man you would ever meet, home from Yoga class one day. Poe was a curly haired, handsome guy Ben had met at a bar but it didn’t go anywhere and then Ben started dating Finn for a bit, but that also fizzed out and Finn was more interested in Rey. Now the three of them shared the double bed in the corner of the living room and, judging from the sounds Ben heard at night from his small bedroom, might all be dating each other, he wasn’t sure. But they seemed happy so he didn’t mind. 

“So, your date with the businessman went well?” Poe asked, grinning as he shoved another piece of pizza. After Armitage, all men looked like pigs to him, as Ben pulled a face. Finn and Rey just smiled at him, with so much love and affection. “And you had sex in a bathroom then he sent you home.” 

“Shut up Poe. What was he like? Are you going on another date?” Rey asked, as Ben floated over to the other chair, flopping in it. 

“Gorgeous, funny, smart. He doesn’t want a boyfriend.” Ben said, still smiling. Finn looked at Poe confused.  

“So, it didn’t work out? Why are you so happy?” Finn asked, feeling like he was missing something. Poe and Rey were also very confused, as Ben grinned more.  

“He wants to be my sugar daddy. He’s given me his credit card to buy things tomorrow and we’re spending the weekend together. He’s paying my tuition and he’s buying me a new phone.”  

“Nice! Go Ben, sugar baby extraordinaire!” Rey cried, jumping up and hugging him tightly. Ben laughed, hugging her back with a soft pat on the back. “What is this guy called?” Ben sort of mumbled it, getting up quickly, Rey still hanging onto his back, going to the kitchen. “I’m sorry what was that?” 

“It’s... Armitage Hux.” The group made a sound of disapproval, Rey jumping down and frowning. “Well, he’s sweet, charming and gorgeous, so incredibly handsome, and absolutely loaded! You don’t have to like him, but I’m going to go through with this.” 

“The First Order are evil! I know, I interned there. They said I’d get a full-time job after then they fired me.” Finn said, flopping back. Rey frowned, and Poe pulled the black man close, kissing his head.  

“And Han is going to be furious.” Rey muttered, her frown deepening. 

“That is why we’re not going to tell them. Ever.” Ben got himself a glass of water, unable to stop smiling. “He’s a really good kisser.”  

“What, better than me?” Poe asked, grinning.  

“And me?” Rey added, sliding into Finn’s lap. “Well, as long as he makes you happy.” 

“I think he will, yeah. He says you guys can come help me with ‘The List’ tomorrow. Oh, can I borrow your printer? I need to print that off and the contract.” 

“Contract?” 

“Yeah, in case I think he misused me or I try TO steal. It’s legal stuff, proving that I consented and you know. It’s protection, for both of us.” Poe had to admit it was smart, as Rey fetched the printer. “I’m going to see if he emailed.” Ben rushed to get his laptop, wondering whether it was too much to ask for a new one for his course; pulling his jacket and tie off and dumping it on his bed. Slumping back into the living room, he sat back down and opened his emails.

Armitage had in fact already sent over both ‘The List’ and contract, as the house huddled around it. 

“Dear Ben,” Ben read aloud, to stop his friends leaning on his shoulders to read. “Here is a small list of things I need you to do for me before our weekend away. Attached you will also find the contract I discussed, please read carefully and make sure you consent 100%.” 

“Well it’s sweet he cares so much.” Poe said, trying to sound supportive. 

“To save his own skin, sure” Finn added, being hushed. 

‘I am really excited for this venture and hope to see you again soon. All my best, Armitage.’ Ben couldn’t help but grin. Then he opened the list. 

“Suit fitting, lingerie fitting... oh lunch. He wants me to buy a new wardrobe and luggage. Suitable for events, meetings, photos. ‘Casual but still designer, but don’t change your style entirely just of me’ which is a weird note. Nice clothes for School, in case he wants to take me out on lunch. Fitness outfit and.” The whole group went bright red at the last note. “A-a-a-and that. Umm... oh he’ll pay my gym membership, cool.”  

“Is that big? Does he want you to buy a dildo the same size as him for when he’s away? And that’s those digital sex toys where you connect to the internet and you use the dildo and he has the asshole part and you can feel each other.” Poe said, very nonchalantly. “This should be fun, buy us lunch and we’ll help carry everything.”  

“No, I can’t expect you to do it just for food.” Ben asked, with a soft smile. “I’ll call him, ask if I can get you guys some new clothes too. Oh, he’s also going to pay the rent, he doesn’t want me to put you guys out. I might be at his flat a lot.”  

“So, I now love him, does he have any more needs that need filling?” Poe asked, being pushed away by Ben. 

“Like you need another boyfriend with these two already.” Poe nodded, pulling Finn and Rey close, kissing them both. “Now I have to read this contract.”  

Ben skimmed over the legal jargon at the beginning, Finn explaining bits that he didn’t understand, before it came to the list part of the contract. 

  * The purpose of this contract is to allow the beneficiary to unsure they understand what is expected of them by the benefactor. It is for their safety and comfort on this endeavour.
  * Both benefactor and beneficiary acknowledge that the signing of this contract implies both parties agree and consent to the content. Any breach of contract will void the contract, and will be subject of a private inquiry.  
  * The beneficiary is expected to attend functions, dinners, events and any other outings that the benefactor needs them to attend. 
  * The benefactor has agreed to pay for; tuition fees, rent, clothing, transport, food and any and all needs.
  * The beneficiary can expect sexual relations with the benefactor. They do not have to comply until they are completely comfortable. 



“That is not going to be a problem I almost sucked his dick in the car.” Ben added, causing the group to burst into fit of the giggles.

  * Both the beneficiary and benefactor, of their knowledge, suffer from no long-term, sexual, infections or life-threatening illnesses including but not limiting HIV, Hepatitis or Herpes. If either party member is diagnoses with any long-term, sexual, infectious or life-threatening illnesses, they must immediately inform the other party member and proceed accordingly.
  * The beneficiary is expected, in return, to be well dressed and groomed when out and properly dressed at all times. They are expected to behave in a respectable manner and be a host when asked.
  * The beneficiary is not allowed to freely divulge information regarding the arrangement. Any and all people who know about the arrangement will have been discussed with the beneficiary. 
  * The beneficiary will not divulge information about the financial matters of the benefactor’s company and any other financial endeavours.
  * The beneficiary will not discuss any of this on social media or the internet. 
  * The beneficiary must maintain a healthy lifestyle, including diet and fitness.
  * The beneficiary must be open to new sexual experiences.
  * The benefactor will not interfere with the beneficiary’s life outside of the agreement, unless they feel the beneficiary is in danger or need of help. 



“This is way more formal than _Pretty Woman_ made is seem.” Finn muttered. The whole group looked at him with eyebrows raised, as the dark-skinned man stood up right, folding his arms. “That movie makes me feel things and I will not apologise for that.” They all chuckled, as Ben leant back, his smile disappearing. “You ok, Benny?” 

“Yeah, yeah… it… I drank a lot, I think I’m going to head to bed. We’ve got that suit fitting at 10.” Ben stood up, smiling and receiving the now customary good night cheek kisses from his friends (they didn’t want him left out), before slumping down the hall to his tiny bedroom, closing the door behind him. The room was a thin, white rectangle, with only a single bed the length of the room and chest of drawers that doubled as a desk, with only a few inches of floor between them. The window at the end was tiny and Ben did he best to decorate with art posters and pictures of his school friends, but it didn’t get rid of the damp smell.

Resting on the bed, everything was suddenly very real. He was, once this contract was signed, a real Sugar Baby. Opening his laptop again, he clicked on the contract again, scrolling down to the ‘Sex’ heading.  
It was a list, with ‘Yes or No’ next to every heading, with a note at the top that simply said, ‘I’ve included only the kinks I am comfortable with or trying, so we have a starting point. Feel free to add and we will discuss this before we engage in an intimate relationship.’ Looking down the list, Ben couldn’t help but get a little flustered; Armitage was a kinky bastard. The list included, but was not limited to; bondage, handcuffing, spanking, public sex, other impact play, roleplay, Sub and Dom, as well as a requested to be called ‘Master and/or Daddy’. Ben played out every situation in his head, growing more and more aroused as he imagined Armitage dominating him, flopping back on his bed and palming his cock. As he closed his eyes and bit his lip, his phone buzzed; the student scrambled to grab it.

Armitage. 01:23  
_Sleep well tonight. I’ve got a lot planned for this weekend. X._

 


	2. chapter two

**Armitage**. 05:55am

_Good morning. I can’t wait to see you tonight x_

Ben stared at the text, grinning like an idiot, as he ate his cereal from a large cooking pot (all the bowls were in the sink unwashed); Poe and Finn nestling on the sofa with Rey doing her hair, using the microwave as a mirror, all four of them yawning every other minute. None of them every got up before 8am normally. Finn pressed a series of kisses to Poe’s forehead, which made the tanned man smirk, before wriggling away to get up and grab a spoon, dipping it into the taller man’s cereal pot. Finn looked over at what he was grinning at, with sleepy eyes, as he sat next to the taller man. 

“Oh, he texted. “What are you going say in return? He can’t wait to see you; the thirst is strong in that man.” Ben smiled, taking his mug from the cupboard for coffee. “Say… you can’t wait to see him. All of him.” 

“No, you have to be flirty, but interested. Tell him you’re excited to get to know him intimately, with a winky face at the end. That your excited to see him and that you’ve got a really nice outfit planned for tonight.” Rey added, with a grin. “He seems like the type of guy who would like that.” 

“Show him your dick.” Poe muttered, burying his head into the pillow. “That’s what I did with you, that worked.” 

“Poe, you know you’re one of my best friends and we had a great time when we were dating, sexting and all. But he’s got a lot of class, I’m not sending him a dick pic.” Ben replied, filling the coffee pot. “He’s… more highbrow, I doubt he really wants to sext. I’m just going to say, ‘I’m really looking forward to seeing you tonight’. Then when we’re buying boxers I’ll try on some panties and add ‘in these’” Rey and Finn let out a collective scream, Poe falling off the sofa laughing. Ben chuckled, pulling out his phone to reply. 

**Ben.** 06:46am  
_Good morning, I’m really looking forward to seeing you too x_

Ben had barely poured the coffee by the time Armitage texted back.

**Armitage.** 06:47am  
_You’re up early. Everything alright? X_

**Ben.** 06:49am  
_You scheduled a tailor for 9:30, we’ve got to get to Manhattan that’s an hour on the subway in rush hour. Why are you awake? X_

**Armitage.** 06:51am

_Conference call with the UK, just getting coffee for everyone before we go in. Do you want me to send a car, so you can have a bit more sleep? You don’t want to be tired tonight x_

**Ben.** 06:53am

_It will still take a while, we’ll get the subway and I’ll just have to nap on the big sofa of yours. Are you going to do lots of dirty things-_

“No, don’t say dirty, say naughty. Or kinky, that will work, it’s more playful. You want him to know you can match his sexual appetite without scaring him. Let him know that he’s the boss, but that you are also very willing to play.” Poe, the new head of Ben’s sex life committee, said; Finn and Rey nodding in agreement, all three of them now leaning over the taller man. “Also, say ‘a nap in my new panties’ get him excited, then send the picture whilst he’s in the office.” 

“Anything else?” Ben muttered, fake exasperation on his face.

“Say ‘I’ll have to take a nap, on that big, soft sofa just in my undergarments, for you to find me’.” Rey said, pointing at the phone. Ben deleted the message and tried again, the trio watching intently. 

**Ben.** 06:55am

_It will still take a while, we’ll get the subway it’s ok. Thank you for the offer. I’ll just have to take a nap on that big, soft sofa just in my undergarments for you to find me. Are you going to do lots of naughty things to me? X_

The group waited anxiously for a reply. 

**Armitage.** 07:03am

_I’ve cancelled our dinner reservations for tonight and I am very much looking forward to ripping those undergarments off you with my teeth. I have to go, let me know how everything goes and feel free to call if you need something. I’m never too busy for you xx_

“Ben’s sugar daddy is a freak!” Rey cried, hugging the dark-haired man who was blushing, laughing along with her boyfriends. “We’re so proud of you. Now, to make him fall in love with you, get married, then divorce him for everything he has.” 

“And then give us a bit for helping.” Poe added, hugging him from the other side Ben. “We’ll be set for life with that money. I googled him, this Armitage Hux it worth about two billion dollars. You have hit the ‘Sugar baby jackpot’” Ben just smiled, his heart still fluttering from the message. 

“I think I’d still feel like this if he had two dollars to his name… oh fuck.” Ben put his head on the table, groaning. “The one guy that is very open about only wanting meaningless sex with me is the only guy I have feelings for. What is wrong with me?” 

“Ben, he doesn’t just want sex. Come on, you can’t believe that.” Finn said softly, placing a hand on Ben’s arms. “He sent you a text first thing in the morning. You were the first thing he thought about when he woke up, he’s already crazy about you.”

“Maybe he’s so used to guys going after his money he’s just offering it up to them, saves him the heartbreak. Oh, that’s a little sad.” Rey whispered, sliding into Ben’s lap to cuddle him. Ben hugged back weakly, his head still on the table. “Let’s go shopping, buy all the pretty things he wants to see you in, you go to his house and have a nice weekend. Go have a nice long shower, shave, get ready and we’ll get you a haircut. He’s already falling, we’re going to make him crash down.” 

“Also, Finn needs more bath bombs, so we have to go to _Lush_.” Poe added, the black man smiling unapologetically. Ben smirked, squeezing Rey tightly before standing up and handing the smaller woman to Finn, pleased as she grinned at him and kissing Finn softly; Poe getting his fake jealous and pushed over, getting kisses from both of them, before Ben padded down the hall to the bathroom.

.  
.  
.

Ben stood in the changing room of the lingerie store, looking himself up and down in the large mirrors that dominated the far side of the room; with much more flattering light than the tailors had been. His hair was much shorter than it was this morning; no longer touching his shoulders, short on the sides but still long on top, neatly styled and styled back, making him look mature and sophisticated. He was currently wearing a pair of light blue lace boxers, that was squashing his penis and was cut so there was a window to his butt, a little bow on the back. Ben turned to look, smiling a little as he grabbed his phone, turning so his face was hidden over his shoulder, and took a picture to send to Armitage, with a small note.

**Ben**. 11:48am  
_Thoughts? xx_  

Ben was paying when he got the reply. 

**Armitage**. 12:12pm

_Fuck Benjamin I was on the phone with a client and made the most outrageous sound when I saw that. Then I had to lock the office door to sort myself out. You better be wearing them when I get home. Then I’m having you tied to my bed, with that pretty ass and those pretty panties in the air for me to spank and destroy xx_

The artist blushed a deep scarlet, whilst his friends threw him curious yet knowing grins as they left the store and began their walk down the hectic street. Whilst they filled into the _Lush_ store, he hid to the side and, hunched over so people couldn’t see the screen, rapidly typed his reply. 

**Ben**. 12:13pm

_Anything for you, Daddy xx_

**Armitage**. 12:14pm

_Fuck. I can’t wait to hear you scream that later. Xx_  

Ben just grinned, striding over to his friends who were currently in deep discussion with a sales assistant about creams and other stuff he didn’t really understand. One Christmas when they were all exceptionally poor, the group pilled their money together to buy a bath bomb set and then they all squeezed into their tiny tub to share them all; but other than that, Ben had no interest the store, unlike his dear friends. 

“Hey, I have a question,” Rey said, with a small, sly smile that filled Ben with dread. “I have a friend who has got into a new, exciting sexual relationship with an older gentleman that might get a little rough, very kinky. We want to build a care package for them, what would you recommend?” Ben was mortified, as they followed the sales assistant around, Poe asking him very in-depth questions about what their ‘friend’ might like and they ended up with $100 worth of stuff he had no idea how to explain to Armitage. “Anything else to do?” 

“Lunch, pick up the suits then… no that’s it.” Ben said, not looking at anyone as he escaped the shop, trying to hide how upset he was. 

“No, we have to go to the sex shop.” Poe sang, taking Finn and Rey’s hands as they walked. “And I was thinking Chinese for lunch.” 

“I am not taking you lot to a sex shop after what happened in there. I’m going to ask Armitage to take me. That was humiliating! You told them about my sex life, in very graphic detail and I don’t even know if he’s even going to… any of that stuff! I can’t believe you three! I just used his money to buy you guys stuff, and now you’ve done this! I don’t think I should uses his money to take you for lunch. I’m just going to go.” 

“Ok come on Ben. We’re sorry, it was a joke and you know it was… but we’re also just looking out for you; we don’t know what sort of stuff he wants you to do and whilst we can’t stop you, he is throwing his money around and you signed that form, but we want to at least make sure you have a care package. I know your nervous, but you don’t need to shout.” Finn snapped back, never impressed when Ben’s anger was unleased in public. “And I will pay for lunch.”

“Finn’s right, and Ben, if you don’t want to go through with it you can return the stuff and just tell him. You don’t have to do this if you are uncomfortable. I’m sure Poe and Finn can make you feel better whilst I’m at work tonight.” Rey whispered, taking Ben’s hand. Poe put his thumbs up, grinning.

“I really want him. I really, really, really want him to like me and love me and spank me.” Ben whispered, flushed. “He… does something to me. I know it’s part of the deal, but I feel guilty for spending his money. I just want to date him and let him use me. I don’t understand any of this.” Poe pulled away from his boyfriend and took Ben away from his girlfriend, putting an arm around his torso; since he was too short for his shoulders. 

“Benny, I experienced this when we met and that is why I pretty much melted around you. And why I let Finn and Rey do that thing that makes me go all high pitch. It’s called ‘lust at first sight’. You’re so attracted to him, sex is all you can think about, it’s very normal in a new relationship which, although weird, what you’re in. Let’s go and get some Chinese, get those suits and then get you back and plan. How does that sound?” Ben nodded, as his friends gathered around him in support. “And if it goes bad, me and Finn will make you feel better.” Ben smiled, nodding and leading the way to the fanciest Chinese place he could think off. 

Ben rested on the sofa with a ginger cat he wasn’t expecting to find in Armitage’s apartment; watching his friends wander around it in amazement, knowing that the dumbstruck looks they had on their faces mirrors his last night. Poe was looking at the CEO’s whiskey cabinet, whilst Finn and Rey were exploring the bedroom. Ben just pet the cats head, listening to her purr, waiting for Armitage to reply to his text about said cat, his eyelids drooping, fighting off sleep until his friends had left. 

“This is amazing, will he invite us to come over to drink whisky and smoke cigars? Talk business? Have you in a little maids’ outfit serving?” Poe asked, as Rey came hurtling in, wearing one of Armitage’s suit jackets that was way too big for her, holding a picture frame. “Oh, is this the guy?” 

“And is he with the Queen of England?” Finn asked, following close behind. Poe peered in, grinning. “I have to admit, he’s hot.” 

“He has dreamy eyes.” 

“He really does.” Ben whispered, beaming. “He’s going to be back soon; you guys have to leave.” They all grumbled, and Ben drew out his wallet, handing a bunch of $20’s to Rey. “For a cab and food later. Please go, I don’t even know if you’re allowed up here.” 

“Ok, make sure to eat and get plenty of rest afterwards, I’ll text you a full aftercare regime. Call us if he hurts you or violates you or doesn’t respect your wishes and Poe will bring the good bat. Let us know how it goes. Don’t do anything you don’t want to do and tell us everything.” Rey said, cuddling Ben. “Ok? Don’t let him push you around.” 

“The good bat? I never get to use the good bat, except to chase creeps and crackheads away from the park.” Poe grinned, hugging Ben and kissing his cheek, as Rey chuckled. “We’ll see you Monday.” 

“I won’t let him push me around. Now go. For every minute you’re still hear you lose a minute of detail.” Ben said, all his friends now clasping tightly. “Let me know when you get home.” Ben kissed his shorter friends on their heads, before showing them out. “I’ll be fine, I’m a big boy after all. I can handle myself.” 

“Poe will definitely bring the good bat if needed.” Finn whispered, taking the other man’s hand. “Then he’ll be all riled up and need calming down and… hey, I think I saw that creep near the play-park again.”  Poe just grinned, rubbing his nose against his lovers before putting an arm around Rey. “Have fun! Be safe! Because if you don’t, you will get pregnant and you will die.” 

“Go! Now!” Ben practically shoved them out the door, said his goodbyes and closed the door again, the ginger cat now at his feet. “Do you want some food?” With only a meow in response, the artist took that as a yes and set out to look for some food for the cat, who followed and meowed at him. Once the expensive food was located and she was now purring with content as she ate, Ben grabbed his phone and decided to get changed. As he fought the blue boxers back on, and found a long white t-shirt, he heard the familiar tune from his phone and launched forward to read the text from his benefactor. 

**Armitage** 15:59pm

_That’s Millie, if she meows just give her some food. But not too often, she knows how to play people. I’ll be back around 5, just finishing up here and I’ll be with you xx_

Typing back a quick reply of ‘ok see you soon’, Ben plodded into the living room and flopped onto the couch, draping one of the grey throws, that was resting on the back of the sofa, around him. Nestling down among the pillows, he turned on the TV for some background noise as he drifted off for a quick nap. He wanted to be well rested for Armitage.

.  
.  
.  
.

As Armitage struggled with the door to his home, his arms full of shopping, there was Benjamin Organa-Solo, as he promised; fast asleep on his couch. The CEO grinned, as Millie jumped from the spot where she had been sleeping, next to his new sugar baby, to rub her face against his leg and meow. Scratching her head, the older man smiled at the younger; so enamoured with his beautiful that he wanted to throw the bags down and kiss him awake. Millie let out a louder meow, and Armitage smiled as Ben wriggled a little. 

“Ssh, you’ll wake the baby.” Armitage said in a stage whisper, closing the door behind him and moving to the kitchen, watching Ben stir. The older man placed the bags on the counter and shrugged off his long black coat and suit jacket, placing them over one of the chairs, as Ben came around. When the artists big, brown eyes blinked open, Armitage couldn’t help but smile wider. “Hey you.” 

“Hmm hi.” Ben whispered, rubbing his face in the pillow. Armitage chuckled, waltzing over to kiss Ben’s hair, setting down next to him. “Welcome home and that...” 

“Would you like something to drink?” Ben nodded, as the older man ran his fingers in his hair. “You got a haircut.” 

“Yeah it was all styled then I umm... slept on it. Do you not like it?” 

“Sit up for me.” Ben did as he was told; sitting up and crossing his legs so Armitage had a better access to him, the older man running both hands through his hair. The artist sat perfectly still, letting him curl his black hair around his fingers, moving it around a little and restyling it, before beaming. “You look gorgeous. I really like it.” Ben broke out into a grin. “Can I kiss you?” Ben nodded, and then the older man pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft but deep; their lips caressing one another with lust and something more; admiration, perhaps. Armitage pulled away again, pink in the face as he composed himself. “I was going to make some carbonara, if you’d like that?” 

“You can cook?” 

“I can add pasta to sauce, and that is about the extent of my culinary talents. I can follow the instructions on packages as well.” They both snickered, the ginger grinning at him, which made Ben blushed. “You go put some trousers on. I’ll start up with dinner.” 

“I thought you wanted me like this?” 

“I also don’t want you to burn these beautiful thighs.” Armitage ran his hands up Ben’s thighs, gripping them tightly and smirking as the younger man moaned. “Go on, just put some pj’s on.” Ben couldn’t help but do as the older man said, stealing a quick kiss before getting up and walking slowly to the bedroom, smiling to himself as Armitage let out a groan, leaning back in the seat. “I love watching you leave in those, back up and walk away again.” 

“The faster you make dinner, the faster you get to pull them off with your teeth!” Ben called, as he jogged the bedroom. 

“Dinner will be 20 minutes love!” Ben chuckled as he heard the older man rush to the kitchen, before smiling softly; his heart beating fast in his chest and a blush on his face. He then went to his overnight bag, pulling out a pair of black pyjama bottoms.   
When he immured, Armitage’s tie had joined the pile and his white shirt sleeves had been rolled up, putting some garlic bread in the oven. Ben couldn’t help but smile, walking into the kitchen and sitting on the side, watching Armitage cook. “Your water.” Armitage said as he passed a glass over. “You’re going to be a big distraction sat up there, looking like that.” The ginger man didn’t look up from the oven, pouring a bag of spaghetti into a pan of boiling water. 

“Where do you want me to sit instead?” 

“No, I want you to stay there, just be aware that things might burn whilst I’m kissing you.” Before Ben could reply, Armitage had spun around and planted his hands on the younger man’s hips and leant up to kiss him. Ben, in return, rested his arms on the other man’s shoulders, chuckling as they kissed. Armitage caressed his lips roughly, nipping the younger man’s lips and pushing his tongue into Ben’s mouth; Ben whimpering softly and tilting his head, so the ginger had better access to him; his fingers sliding up into Armitage’s hair and combing through them, freeing it from the gel he wore for work. “Ben…” 

“Yeah?” 

“I need to stir the pasta.” 

“Ok.”

“So, you need to let go of me. Just for a second.” Pulling away a little, Armitage reached up to remove Ben’s hair from his hair, kissing the palms and set them down on the younger man’s thighs. “Give me a minute, ok? I’ll be back.” Ben smiled and bit his lip, as Armitage pulled away and returned to the food, stirring the pasta as he said; Ben using the opportunity to quickly sort his hair and just gawk at his sugar daddy. The Englishman quickly grabbed some bacon from the fridge, cutting it up quickly and placing it in a frying pan with oil then flew back to the younger man, kissing him. 

“Can’t we just… skip dinner?” 

“No, you need to have a full tummy for what I am going to do to you. That picture today, well,” Armitage dragged his hands up Ben’s thighs again, squeezing the top firmly. “gave me a lot of new ideas. You’re going to need energy. Also, I want to hear about your day, sit with you and listen to you, with this gorgeous, sexy voice of yours.” Armitage kissed along the younger man’s neck. 

“Ok…”  Armitage kissed his lips again, pulling away and running his thumb along Ben’s bottom lip. 

“I’ve been thinking of these lips all day.” 

“I’ve been thinking of your smile.” Armitage looked a little perplexed and dumbstruck, pulling away and raising one of his eyebrows. “You have a really nice smile. Really handsome, beautiful. I’d love to draw you one day.” 

“Well… thank you. No one has ever mentioned that.” The older man pulled away, and Ben was convinced he had offended the Englishman, somehow. As he observed Armitage drain the pasta and cut up the bacon, before grabbing the jar of sauce, trying to figure out how to make him feel better. “Do you mind setting the table?” The younger man slid down, wrapping his arms around Armitage and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and shoulder. “I don’t know how you American’s set tables, but we don’t do it like this in England.” 

“I just wanted to kiss you.” Armitage smirked, turning his head and kissing Ben’s cheek, before the younger man moved away to set the table. When Ben twisted back around, Armitage was smiling at him with two bowls of pasta, as he down at the side of the table, smiling at the ginger man who placed one in front of him. Armitage smiled back, and sat beside Ben, at the head of the table. “Thank you.” Ben murmured, swirling the pasta around his fork and placing it into his mouth cautiously. “Oh god this is amazing.” Ben cried, taking another mouthful of the Carbonara. “I mean, wow. This isn’t like, out of a jar sauce, this is amazing. What can’t you do?” Armitage chuckled, smiling at the younger man as he swirled the pasta around his fork. Ben always felt flushed when Armitage smiled at him, slowing down his mouthfuls and looking down to smile. “I filled in all those forms.” 

“I’ve got wine to discuss all of that over. How was your day?” Armitage replied, smiling in that special way again as he swirled pasta slowly. “I had a call from my bank about the spending, so I imagine it went well.” 

“Really fun. Thank you for letting my friends come along and agreeing to help out with the rent. It’s really too much.” 

“Well, about that.” Ben put his fork down and sat up right, looking at Armitage with a look of worry and controlled rage. “I went to your apartment whilst you were out, very cute dog by the way. He’s a terrible attack dog. Ben, that whole building is unsafe, and it only has one bedroom with a bed in the living room. I’m moving you, and your friends, into a 3-bed apartment I bought a few months ago that’s sat empty for a while, only a few blocks from here; and I’m going to begin to develop safe, affordable housing where the block is now. I’m sorting out accommodation for the other tenants. That might take a while but building work will only take 6 months.” Ben beamed, leaning over and kissing him softly. It was a sweet, chaste kiss that only lasted less than a few seconds, but it left them both with hearts racing and faces flushed. “What was that for?” 

“Because you’re so... Wow.” 

“Is wow good?” 

“Very good.” Armitage smiled, as Ben returned to his pasta, twirling the spaghetti around his fork and struggling to not engulf the whole plate in a single mouthful. “Umm all the things I bought are in one of the spare rooms. Minus the umm... toys. I was hoping we could do that together, at some point.” He muttered, covering his mouth as he was still chewing. “I didn’t know where else to put them.” 

“We’ll sort it out tomorrow. After you show me everything, on and off. That does remind me,” Armitage got up, walking to his home office and returning with a large, black bag. Ben swallowed. “I picked you up a few things earlier.” Ben was stunned, as Armitage placed the bag in front of him, before sitting back down. “Just a few gifts.” 

“Really? I’ve already just spent an absolute fortune on your card.” 

“Ben, you do understand the role of a Sugar Daddy, right? I want to spoil you rotten, I want to treat you to things and trips out and to help you, in return for your company. If you’re not comfortable we can stop. And you can keep everything.” 

“No- no I mean... Sorry I’m still adjusting. Can I open these now?” Armitage nodded, pulling the plate of pasta away from him. Ben smiled, reaching in and pulled out a rectangular box, unnaturally neatly wrapped in red paper. “Did you wrap this?” 

“I have to admit it was my P.A, Dopheld Mitaka. He fetched everything as well, he likes to get out of the office when I’m screaming at people. A bit of a neat freak but nice enough boy.” 

“Can he do my Christmas gifts this year?” They both chuckled, as Ben slowly unwrapped the parcel, not really wanting to undo all the hard work. He looked up at Armitage, smiling. “I know you said you’d get me a new phone, but the X? Thank you, Armitage, you will have to help me set it up.”

“I will. Keep going, there’s a few more things.” Ben just smiled, opening a MacBook Pro, iPad and Rolex watch, looking more astonished with each gift. “The MacBook and iPad are for your studies, and I thought you’d look very pretty in the watch.” Ben smiled at them, before carefully stacking them at the side. “Do you like them? I wasn’t sure on colours, so I went with grey on everything.” 

“Of course, it’s so thoughtful thank you.” Ben leant forward, pressing a kiss to the corner on of his mouth.

“Good.” Armitage returned to his pasta, his foot brushing Ben’s leg. 

“How was work? Much going on in the tech industry?” 

“It wasn’t wonderful. Yelling at morons in France who shipped the wrong equipment to the MOD.” Ben threw Armitage a confused glance. “Ministry of Defence, in the UK. Spent most of the afternoon with a splitting headache and wanting to throttle someone. At least I had you to come home too. That thought kept me calm.” 

“Always glad to help.” Armitage grinned, finishing up his pasta and water, before getting up and clearing his plate and the pans away into the dishwasher. Ben watched, smiling; Armitage was wonderfully domestic, it showed in how clean his house was, and the younger man hide a smile at the thought of how disorganised he was going to make this house, because he wanted to fuck on everything. 

“Would you like some dessert? I have some chocolate truffles or ice cream.” 

“I’m fine, I’d just like some wine and to… talk some more.” Ben passed his plate over to the older man, who nodded. “Bedroom or?” 

“Sofa first, darling.” Armitage sauntered over so he was standing over him, cupping Ben’s cheek. “I love how eager you are, and please don’t think my caution has anything to do with you, because I’m very excited to have you with me. We just need to get everything in order.” Ben smiled, nodding. “Red or white?” 

“Got any rosé?” Armitage raised an eyebrow. “It’s a very masculine drink, the drink of champions.” 

“I don’t, I’m afraid. I can run out and get some.” 

“Red will be fine then. Although, I really like whiskey. And scotch.” The older man grinned, nodding towards the sofa, and Ben rushed over, sitting in the corner. Armitage just grinned more as he watched Ben, reaching for a tumbler and a bottle of whiskey. 

“Ice?” 

“No, it waters it down.” 

“Correct answer.” Ben smiled, a weird sense of pride building in him, something he hadn’t felt since high school and the teacher congratulated him on a correct answer. He desperately wanted to please Armitage. The older gentlemen sat beside the younger, pouring two glasses and handing one to Ben. The artist mouthed ‘thank you’, taking a small sip. “Now, you signed everything, right?” Ben nodded, reaching over and grabbing the sheets of paper, handing them over and watching Armitage. The older man looked over the list, before looking up at the artist. “Are you sure you’re comfortable with all of this?” 

“I want to at least try it. My last boyfriend was really…. Well, the most exciting thing we did was classic doggy on the sofa. The doggy style was the extreme bit for him, he wanted to look into my eyes. He freaked out when I asked him to tie me up and left… I want to try something exciting, new… I want to enjoy sex again.” Ben swallowed all his drink, smiling a little sheepishly. Armitage knocked back the whiskey, before cupping Ben’s face. 

“Oh baby, did those mean boys not satisfy you?” Ben shook his head, as Armitage moved closer. “What do you want to try tonight?” Ben’s breath hitched, his face close to Ben’s and his eyes were hungry, lusty and had complete control over Ben. “Tell me, it’s entirely up to you what we do tonight.” Armitage practically growled that sentence, and Ben shook with pure arousal. 

“Tie me up.”

“Tie me up, what?” 

“Please.” 

“Please who?” 

“Please Daddy.” Armitage smiled, and Ben couldn’t believe he had willingly called Armitage his Daddy; and how much it turned him on. “Please tie me up, Daddy.” 

“We got there, such good boy. Maybe I should train you. Spank you when you’re not being a good boy. Or when you are. What do you want?” 

“I-I’d like to be spanked. Daddy.” Armitage nodded, pressing a few gentle kisses to Ben’s lips before pulling away. “Armit?” Ben stopped when the older man pulled a face. “Daddy?” 

“You really are such a good boy. We’re going to the bedroom. Give me your hand.” As Armitage stood up, Ben reached up and placed his hand in the older mans and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. “Come on.” Ben followed behind the older man, holding onto his hand tightly and full of arousal; absolutely free of nerves or fear, as he was lead into the bedroom. “You sure you want this, baby boy?” 

“Yes, daddy.”


	3. chapter three

Ben lay on his back, gripping the crisp white sheets, only in the blue boxers, as Armitage unbuttoned his shirts top buttons. Ben watched the older man as he sat next to him, leaning over and kissing the younger man, before biting down Ben’s neck. The artist’s arms snaked around Armitage’s body, as the older man straddled him, moaning rowdily. Kissing down Ben’s body, enjoying his smooth chest and stomach, the younger man shuddered; watching with lust in his deep brown eyes, as Armitage kissed his hips and grabbed the material of his boxers with his teeth, pulling them down as Ben’s hard cock sprang out of them. 

“Oh fuck.” Ben moaned, which made the older man grin. 

“Didn’t I promise you I would?” Ben let out a breathy laugh, as Armitage pulled them off completely and throwing them aside, before standing up back to admire him. Ben’s body was almost completely hairless and toned from his gym sessions with Phasma, with a few, soft, curly pubic hair around his genitals that was the same deep black as his hair. Armitage smiled, musing over the thought that Ben shaved just for him. “What a pretty, thick cock you have, it matches what a pretty boy you are. It pains me, but I need you to turn on to your stomach,” Ben immediately did as he was asked, turning over and holding onto the pillow. “I’m going to start with my hand, and that’s all we’ll do today. I won’t do too much, but if you’re comfortable with it and enjoy it, we’ll slowly move up to a paddle and then a riding crop. Ok?” 

“Ok.” Ben whispered, his voice trembling. 

“If you’re a good boy, I might let you climb over my knee. How does 10 slaps sound, to start?” The younger man nodded, his knuckles turning white at how tightly he was gripping the pillow. “No baby, I need to hear you consent. You know the rules.” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes…?” 

“Yes, daddy. Please spank me.” Armitage nodded, sliding to sit on the end of the bed, taking Ben’s hand in his. The younger man squeezed his hand, smiling a little. “I’m ready.” Armitage nodded, and brought his free hand down on Ben’s bare ass with a loud and hard smack that echoed in the room. Much to Ben’s surprise, he let out a loud yelp and moan. As Armitage brought down four more blows, Ben moaned more and squeezed his benefactors hand harder, loving every second of this; the buzz of endorphins and the feel of Armitage’s hand on his backside against the pain was heaven. “Oh god, daddy.” 

“Everything good? Remember the colour code, that was on the sheet?” Ben nodded, breathing heavy. “What colour?” 

“Green, green.” 

“Good. Come climb on my lap.” The younger man clambered over, pressing his hard cock against the older man’s knee, his breath hitching as it rubbed against the older man’s leg, closing his eyes and holding onto Armitage’s leg. “So hard already. Five more.” Armitage spanked his ass two more times, and the younger man could feel the tears that had been welling in his eyes begin to fall, the pain of his ass and throbbing cock becoming too much. With another blow to his backside, Ben couldn’t take any more, beginning to bawl. 

“Red! Red stop!” In one swift movement, the older man had Ben on his back against the cool, soft sheets again, running his hands through Ben’s long hair. “I-I… fuck, too much.” Armitage hushed him, pressing several kisses to Ben’s cheek and lips, before wiping the tears away with tender swipes of his thumb. “Sorry.” 

“It’s alright, we can take a break.” 

“I was really enjoying it until just now… my cock hurts, fuck I’m so hard.” 

“I don’t want you to push yourself. How about,” Armitage pulled off his shirt and shoved both his boxers and trousers down, straddling Ben and wrapping his large hands around both their cocks; Ben gasped at the contact of Armitage semi-hard dick to his own, so close to climate from just being in Armitage’s presences and the spanking. “this?” Ben looked down, noting how similar they were in size; Armitage only half an inch longer than him but not as thick as his own. 

“I-I-I want to cum with you in me…” 

“We’ve got a lot of time for that, baby boy. Let’s finish you off, a little break then I’ll prep you, tie you up to my bed and fuck you. Do you like the sound of that?” Ben arched up, inching closer still to his climate and nodded hurriedly.

“Please… daddy.” Armitage nodded back, leaning in and kissing Ben’s neck as he pumped both cocks together, Ben squirming and moaning beneath him. The younger man’s arms flew around Armitage, holding onto him tightly as he chaotically thrusted up into Armitage’s hand. “Ah… Armitage… Daddy.” Armitage nipped along Ben’s jaw, letting out a breathy moan as Ben pulled his head towards his and kissed him, messily and needy before going ridged, letting out a soft cry as he shook out his orgasm. “Fuck, fuck.” Armitage admired the younger man; his head thrown back as he breathed heavily, his big brown eyes rolled back and a look of pure ecstasy on his face. He was breath taking.  

“So hot…” Armitage muttered, pulling away a little. The younger man grabbed his arm and pulled him back, a little roughly. “I’m not leaving baby, I’m grabbing you a towel.” 

“You didn’t finish… let me help.” Ben reached out, taking the older man’s dick in his hands, rubbing up and down slowly. Armitage hissed, moving to allow Ben better access, relaxing and allowing his head to fall against Ben’s; watching as Ben smiled up at him in a sultry but shy style, before closing his eyes. “I can’t want to have this in me, daddy. I can’t wait to have it.” 

“Fuck… Benjamin, later you’re getting more slaps for this language.” Armitage bucked a little, and the artist kissed him again, smiling as he felt Armitage seize up, before coming on his chest. “Christ Ben…” Ben grinned, kissing Armitage again; slow and sensual, both still basking in the post orgasm bliss. “Let’s clean you up.” The older man pulled away and disappeared into his ensuite, giving Ben a few minutes to look around the room. It was a large, white room, with wooden drawers and a built-in wardrobe, a few things laying on top of the drawers that included deodorant and a photo of his family. On the older side of the room was the bed and a bedside table, and two long windows with long, black curtains covering them, and there was nothing on the walls, making Ben a little sad and knowing he’ll have to take Armitage art shopping. “You ok baby?” Ben sprang up, smiling at Armitage as he walked over with a towel in one hand and a long, thick and black silk ribbon. 

“Yeah… your room is a little bare.”   

“I have been meaning to buy something for the walls. My office is bare as well. How would you like a trip to an art auction some time?” Armitage lay next to Ben, wiping his stomach with the towel gently. “Since I know very little about art, and I have a very handsome expert to show off.” Ben laughed, his hands sliding up Armitage’s body and holding his head, bringing their lips together again. “I’m going to prep you, then tie you up.” 

“Ok.”

“Not tight, and nothing fancy. I’m going to tie your hands together and up on the headboard, ok?” Ben nodded, as Armitage kissed his lips softly. “Ready to go again?” 

“I can go all day, every day for you.” Armitage chuckled, attacking neck with bits and kisses, already beginning to bruise. Ben let out a yelp, shaking with arousal and a blush on his long face. “You’re going to mark me… I have school on Monday.” 

“Well everyone at school is going to see what a naughty, dirty, good boy you’ve been for daddy this weekend, won’t they?” Ben moaned, as Armitage grinned, continuing to kiss his neck. Ben was so caught up in the feeling of the older man’s lips on his neck that he didn’t hear Armitage open the bedside drawer and pull out a bottle of lube. Whilst the younger man moaned, his head back and holding Armitage’s head to his neck; moaning louder as the other man kissed just above his collar bone, his sensitive spot, Armitage poured lube onto his fingers, and pressed his middle finger to Ben’s anus, the tip sliding in easily. 

“Ah! Whoa!” Ben jumped and gripped Armitage’s shoulders in shock, which caused Armitage to pull away, before Ben giggled a little. “Sorry, sorry still green. Can you… just go for it? Please Daddy, put more fingers in me.” Armitage smirked, kissing Ben’s lips as he carefully pushed two fingers into his lover. Ben, his hands flying to the sides of Armitage’s head, letting out a soundless cry against the older man’s lips. “Oh, fuck daddy.” 

“Breath baby, breath into it.” Ben nodded, breathing softly. “Good boy, deep breaths.” Ben wasn’t sure how, but Armitage had a skill for finding the parts of him that filled him with more longing, more need, more lust. Ben moaned loudly, as Armitage’s fingers worked him delicately, smiling at the younger man softly. “You’re so tight, when was the last time someone looked after you?” 

“A-A while… a couple of months, or so… it’s hard to find guys willing to top me… I scare them.” 

“You are beautifully thick, and you have the most wonderful tits I have ever seen.” Ben chuckled a little, as Armitage gripped his left bicep, squeezing it tightly. “Gorgeous.” The artist smiled a little, as the Englishman curled his fingers within him and let out another soft moan. “Ready for another finger?” The younger nodded, so frantically his black hair shook up and down, whilst Armitage slipped another finger inside him. Ben stiffened a little as he adjusted to the pressure, before pushing back against Armitage. “Eager. Just a little more.” 

“You… fuck.” Ben fucked himself against Armitage’s fingers, whimpering as Armitage smiled at him, curling his fingers inside the younger man. “Ah… Daddy. Please put your cock in me. Please. Please.” 

“Not yet baby. A little bit longer. I don’t want to hurt you.” Ben gripped the sheets and Armitage continued to work him open, delicate but with a new hast; Ben letting out breathy moans as he begged. “Ok, since you’re being so handsome and good for me. I need to go to the clinic and make sure I’m clean, so I’m going to use a condom, but let’s tie you up first.” Ben nodded, groaning at the loss of Armitage’s fingers when he pulled away. The older man kissed him softly, slowly raising Ben’s arms up above his head and wrapping the ribbon around his hands. “Is that tight enough?” 

“Yes.” Armitage nodded, lopping the ribbon around the headboard, hooking it on to a hook behind the headboard, that Ben hadn’t noticed until now, before pressing a few kisses to Ben’s lips. 

“You’re doing so good.” Armitage leant down, kissed and sucking Ben’s nipples, the younger man shuddering before the older man pulled away to grab the condom. “Still green?” 

“Still green. Daddy, please come back.” Armitage smiled, ripping open the condom with his teeth. “Fuck that was hot.” Armitage chuckled, quickly pulling it on and coming back over. Tenderly pulling Ben’s legs open, the older man placed a pillow under the dark-haired man’s hips. “Please.” 

“I know, a few more seconds.” Armitage unhurriedly pushed his cock into Ben; the younger groaning loudly whilst Armitage quietly moaned, closing his eyes as his pushed in completely, his head hanging down as he took a moment to enjoy the feeling of Ben tightly around him. “Fuck, it really has been a while, hmm?” Ben nodded, his back arching a little, his breathing heavy and flustered. “Going to start slow, if I get too fast or hard you tell me.” 

“Please go fast. Please go hard I need it. Please daddy please use me. I need it so much.” Armitage smirked, kissing Ben’s lips as he thrusted into the younger man; picking up the pace and momentum with every thrust, the younger man beneath screaming with pleasure. Armitage simply grunted, deep and incredibly sexy that only added to swelling in Ben’s abdomen. “Please…” Ben whispered, his head thrown back, his fingers curling around the ribbon that kept him in place. 

“Please what?” 

“Ah please keep going.” 

“I wasn’t going to stop.” Ben giggled, as Armitage pulled away to admire the younger man. Flushed, his hair a tangle on his head and his muscular arms strained against the restrains; his legs bent and wiggling, pushing back against Armitage as he thrusted. The older man lifted one of Ben’s legs up and over his shoulder, the younger man crying at the new pressure as Armitage thrusted into him faster and harder than before. “You like that?” Armitage growled. Ben nodded, pulling on the ribbon. “No baby I need to hear you, do you like what daddy is doing for you?” 

“Yes daddy!” 

“How much?” 

“So much daddy! Fuck so much!” Ben was moaning, crying and screaming with every thrust, the sound driving Armitage mad and wanted to invoke more pleasure in the younger man he already felt so attached too; a great need to satisfy the younger man, protect him, care for him that Armitage hadn’t felt in a very long time. Ben’s back arched up, pulling on ribbon with considerable force as he let out another scream. The older man noticed, when Ben’s big eyes opened for a moment, a look of need, pain and tears in his eyes. Armitage unhooked the ribbon but kept Ben’s hands bound, leaning in and pressing kisses to Ben’s cheek and jaw, the younger man desperate for his lips. Ben let out a quiet groan, scanning the ginger’s face with wide eyes. 

“Armitage.” He whispered, practically crying with need. “Daddy.” Armitage kissed the bridge of his nose, pushing some hair away with the gentlest of caresses. 

“I know Ben, do you think you can go longer?” Armitage whispered, pressing his forehead to Ben’s. The artist shook his head, and the older man could feel Ben’s arching member on his stomach and knew the younger man was just about ready to burst. “Ok Ben, almost there.” Armitage moved Ben’s legs to wrap around him, thrusting into him harder, the younger man screaming as he grew closer and closer. The raw, needy screams drove Armitage closer to his own climax, his head dipping as the younger man’s cries got louder, his legs tightening around him. “Fuck Ben… you’re so beautiful.” 

“Armitage.” Was all Ben could scream out, his eyes closed tightly, as he arched back and came on his stomach. The older man, both entranced by the beauty of Ben beneath him and building pressure of Ben’s contracting walls around his throbbing cock was too much, too fast and Armitage came, struggling to stay up right. Armitage’s world went white, and it was for the first time he had no thoughts, his only concern when he came around was Ben. The artist had a blank look on his face, with his eyes pointed to the ceiling, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his face and hair damp with sweat.

“Ben?” 

“That… was the best sex I’ve ever had. Oh my god.” Armitage smiled, with a half laugh, pulling out of Ben, which caused the younger man to groan. “Hey come back.” Ben whined, realising how that sounded and blushing as Armitage moved off the bed, his legs shaking a little, to dispose of the condom, before crawling back over. 

“I’m cleaning you up.” Armitage wiped his chest and stomach, before slowly untying Ben’s arms. The younger man immediately threw them around Armitage, the couple kissing heatedly, but with a touch of tender. “You are fantastic.” Armitage whispered, low and sexy, curling close to Ben; both just grinning with that post coital blissful look. Armitage wasn’t sure if he should be more cautious, already so attached to Ben; after all, the young man had signed up to be his Sugar Baby, meaning his money was always going to be an element of this bond. But Ben was different, he wasn’t bothered by the money, and the younger man even felt bad spending it, preferring Armitage’s company. The ginger man wasn’t going to complain, Ben was wonderful company and even better underneath him, and Armitage truly likes him. 

“So are you.” Ben smiled, before blushing. “Oh my god, that was… so amazing.” Armitage smile, kissing Ben’s lips softly. “I… fuck. It was so, so good, Armitage.” The younger man smiled, pushing some hair away from Ben’s face. “Nothing like _50 Shades_.” 

“Those books are trash and nothing in them accurately portrays the BDSM community.” Ben just kissed Armitage softly, letting the older man hold him in his arms, before smiling at one another. 

“Seriously, how does someone get that good?” 

“Practice. American college with a British accent certainly attracts a lot of people.” 

“Here’s me thinking you went to a fancy English school like Cambridge.” 

“I did my undergraduate degree at Cambridge then came to America to study a master’s at Harvard.” Ben mothed ‘Oh’ with a sheepish look, which made Armitage smile gently, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Ben’s lips. “It’s not as impressive as Vis Arts, though.” Ben smiled, nestling closer to the older man. 

“Do you need anything?” 

“No… I just… can we stay like this, for a little bit? Then, when my legs don’t feel like jelly, can I sit on your face?” Armitage laughed, pushing Ben on to his back, grinning and kissing his face and neck, making Ben giggle and squirm. 

“I would love it if you’d sit on my face. There is a very long list of things I want to try with you tonight.” Ben smiled; a big, lusty and needy look in his eyes. “We’re going to have so a lot of fun.” 

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

 Ben blinked his eyes open, very aware of his throbbing body, but also a little dazed, the sun sneaking in through the curtains. As he turned slowly in the unfamiliar bed, he saw Armitage still fast asleep and everything flooded back to him and his heart swelled. Smiling at the older man, his heart swelling at the sight of a peacefully dreaming Armitage; it was the most relaxed and handsome Ben had seen a man to be, his ginger hair across his forehead, one arm above his head and the other over his chest, the sheet around his middle. The younger man was in awe of him, even when asleep. Just as Ben was about to lean over and kiss him, a mobile rang behind him and the older man jolted awake, looking at Ben. The artist grabbed the phone and answered, annoyance on his face; no one was ruining his sex weekend. 

“Hello? No, I’m sorry Mr Hux isn’t taking any business calls this weekend, as it’s his time off... call the office.” Ben said, as Armitage watched. “Do you realise what time it is? Who am I? I’m his partner. Well I don’t think that’s any of your business but he’s not taking any calls. Call on Monday goodbye.” Ben hung up and placed it back down, smiling at Armitage, who was smiling back with a sleepy look on his face. “Did I wake you?” 

“No. You are incredibly, I should get you as my receptionist. Not that I could trust myself to get any work done, with you in the office” Armitage replied, sitting up. “And good morning.” Ben sat up and kissed the older man, wincing a little in pain. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sore, thoroughly fucked.” Armitage smiled sympathetic, the younger man curling close to him. “You are amazing, oh my god.” Ben, his head rested on the older man’s shoulder, looked up at the other man, who had closed his eyes again. “You’re so good.” 

“Did you have fun?” Ben chucked, as Armitage held him tightly. 

“Yeah.” 

“Good. Me too.” Ben cuddled in, looking out of the window. “It’s only 8am. Do you want to get some more sleep? Or I can make breakfast.” Before Ben could open his mouth, his stomach growled louring, and he blushed. “Breakfast it is.” 

“I’m not sure I can move.” Armitage nodded, getting up and quickly moving to gather clothes for himself and Ben, who tilted his head and watched him walk. “You look gorgeous naked.” 

“I look like I can’t fight my way out of a wet paper bag. You, however, I need photos of you naked.” Ben grinned, as Armitage pulled on a pair of black boxers and navy jeans, grabbing a white t-shirt from his drawer and throwing it on. He then disappeared out of the room, returning about 5 minutes later with a pair of soft, blue pyjamas for Ben. “I don’t want you straining yourself, let me dress you.” 

“Ok.” Was all Ben could manage out, as Armitage walked over and smiled at him. Holding out his arms, the older man placed the bed shirt around his shoulders, guiding his arms into the holes and buttoning them up slowly. “Is this another one of your kinks? Like the cream thing?” 

“That, and this, is just me being a good Daddy, a good dominate, and looking after my sub baby. I slapped and fucked your ass raw, it needed some soothing cream on that, and you’ve been slapped, tired up, bit, the whole works and you are sore. I just want to make sure you’re ok, well rested and ready for another go.” Armitage replied, silently prompting Ben to stand up slowly and into the bottoms; the younger wincing and his legs buckling a little. “Easy, we can stay in bed all day. Not this bed, I need to change the sheets.” 

“If we stay in bed all day I’ll very quickly end up back in your lap.” Armitage smiled, pulling up the pyjamas. “Are these made of cotton? It’s really soft.” 

“Naturally. We’ll take it easy for the rest of the day.” With an arm around the artists middle, Armitage helped Ben limp into the living room, the loud meows of a hungry Millie filling the room, jumping down from her nest on the sofa. “In a second Millicent, greedy cat.” Armitage helped Ben lay on the sofa, smiling at him. “Full English?” 

“No, I’m too full of English.” The both chuckled, Armitage shaking his head. “Also, what is that?” 

“Bacon, sausage, eggs, baked beans, mushroom, hash browns.” 

“Ew. No thank you. Pancakes?” 

“I thought you cared about your body, with all the workouts.” 

“That wasn’t exactly healthy either Armitage. But I’m sore. Please daddy?” 

“How about crêpe? It’s thin French pancakes, and we can have strawberries.” Ben nodded, smiling. “Let me know if you need anything. Coffee?” 

“Coffee would be amazing. Thank you.” Armitage nodded, feeding Millie before moving on to get everything ready for breakfast. “My friends umm… helped me put together a care package, with Lush bath bombs… can we take a bath later? Together?” 

“Yes of course, I have always been curious about that store.” Ben chuckled, as Armitage set to work on breakfast. After a small chat about nothing, Armitage’s phone pinged; when he glanced at the screen he let out a long groan, the type that you do when know you have to do something you don’t want to. Ben raised an eyebrow, sitting up a little. “An old friend of mine is throwing another stupid fancy dress party for his wife’s birthday. I know she enjoys it but he, however, gets more enjoyment at seeing me uncomfortable and alone in whatever ridiculous theme it is. Last year it was the sea. I went as a Sailor and they did not like that cos it was a suit and hat.” 

“What’s the theme this year?” Ben asked, pushing himself so he was sitting up. 

“Kings and Queens. Apparently. You don’t have to come.” 

“A King can’t go without a Queen. Or Prince, I guess. I’ll be fun, dressing up and dancing, hanging off your arm like a good boy. I’d love to see you in a crown and nothing else. Plus, Rey works in costumes, she’ll love to design and make us something really special. She won’t charge much either.” 

“It will be the first time I’ll have brought someone.” Armitage let out a dramatic sigh. “Fine we’ll go, only because you want to go.” Ben grinned, as Armitage came plodding over and flopped on the sofa and into Ben’s arms. “This was a bad idea, breakfast is never going to get made.” 

“We could call in for bagels?” Armitage nodded, as Ben kissed the top of his head. “Also, this really hurts.” Ben moved so Armitage could slot behind him, smiling. Millie came trotting over and sat herself on Ben’s lap, the couple chuckling and obsessing over the ginger cat, who purred with content.  
.  
.  
.

“Oh my god.” Ben purred. Armitage smiled, kissing Ben’s shoulder as the artist leant against him. The couple lay Armitage’s large bathtub, the room lit by candles (Ben’s idea) and the tub was full of bubbles from a rose smelling bubble bar (surprisingly Armitage’s idea). “This feels so nice.” Armitage hummed in reply, running his hands up Ben’s body. “Mmm Daddy?”

“Yes baby?” Armitage whispered into his ear, making Ben shiver a little. 

“I’m still really sore everywhere, can we… put this on hold. I just want to lie naked with you right now. In an hour, however, is a different matter.” 

“Of course. Do you want me to run out for dinner later? I also so something on Rolex’s website I think you’d look very pretty in.” 

“Let’s order pizza. I want to spend the evening with you in me.” Armitage nodded, holding Ben closed. “Hey, Armitage… last night was amazing. So was all of yesterday and the day before… I really like you and this.” 

“I really like you too, Ben. I hope to be in your company for a long time.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Armitage kissed the top of Ben’s head, both feeling the pounding in each other’s chest, and smiling.  


	4. chapter four

Ben let out a soft whine as Armitage pulled out of him, slumped against the sheets, his arms bound behind his back, in an interact series of knots in red rope, and the rest of his body aching. Armitage, exhausted from the nights activity, struggled to stay upright as he slowly untied the younger man’s arms, the rising sun slipping in through the curtains and reminding both men that they had been fucking all night long. Causing them to both grin. When the rope came loose, Ben’s arms flopped onto the bed and his sugar daddy lay down next to him, both smiling and exhausted. The younger man had been Armitage’s sugar baby for just over a week; and of those 9 days he’d fucked the young man 30 times and spent $55,000 on him. Ben was just enjoying being at the mercy of such a handsome, smart, funny and amazing man, and the chance to widen his sexual horizons. 

“Are you ok baby?” Armitage muttered, out of breath. Ben nodded, catching his breath. “Fuck, do you want a car? Cos that was so good, you deserve a car. And a pony. A stable full of ponies. I’m not a religious man but Jesus Christ Ben you are so fucking amazing.” Ben chuckle, rubbing his face against the sheets and peering up at the older man with his big eyes. “Stop it. You know I can’t resist that face.” Ben just smiled more, a limp hand reaching over to simply touch Armitage, his fingers ghosting along the older man’s face. “You’re so handsome.” 

“You are too. I’m learning a lot. I really like being in bed with you.” 

“I want to stay here, all day. But we have that ridiculous party, let’s not go.” 

“You promised me, it will be fun. Rey’s made the costumes for us, and you look so amazing in it, so sexy. I’ll even play the naughty Prince when we get back.” Armitage smiled, moving sluggishly to lay next to his lover, both fighting sleep, with a raised eyebrow. Ben, with a shy grin, fiddled with the sheets as he told Armitage his fantasy. “I’m a very naughty Prince, who has been married off to you, the Great King of the Kingdom. You’ve got to spank me, get me to respect you. Gag me, fuck my mouth, my ass, the whole works until I’m nothing but subservient to you. My King.” 

“I have created a monster. Deal. We need to sleep if you want to do that tonight.” Ben moved so they could push the soiled duvet off and clambering under the sheets, before sliding into Armitage’s arms. “Sleep, buying you everything you’ve ever wanted, more sleep, party then roleplay. Not a bad Saturday if you ask me.” Ben laughed, kissing Armitage’s jaw gently before immediately succumbing to his exhaustion and falling asleep. The ginger man smiled, a hand weakly running through Ben’s curls and him too rapidly falling asleep. 

* * *

 

“Ben what sort of hell have you sent me too?” Armitage hissed down the phone, causing Ben on the other end chuckle. With big brown eyes and a blowjob, Ben had convinced his sugar daddy to go out to _Lush_ and pick him up more _Rump_ cream and small list of other things he needed so he could look ‘Princely’ that evening. “They keep asking me if I like stuff, they won’t leave me alone and its full of teenage girls. What do I do?” Ben tried to cover his laughter. “This isn’t funny, Benjamin.” 

“Oh, you know I love it when you give me the full name treatment Armitage. And how is riles me up. Just tell them exactly why you are there.” Ben whispered back, grinning. “That should get them to leave you alone, Rey and Finn like to talk to the shop assistants, so I just wander off with my headphones.” 

“Alright I will try that.” Armitage sighed, as yet another shop assistant walked over and asked if he need any help, as Ben held his breath. “Well, my sugar baby has been very good this week, because of that I’ve fucked him raw and he’s got a lot of rope, whip and general sores across his ass and body. He says you have a rump cream and he’s handed me an itemise list. I do need to get along quickly as he is very needy, and I do need to get back to him; he is very horny, all of the time. Hence the urgency of the order.” 

“Cool, ok well if you follow me.” The young woman said, leading a dumbstruck Armitage over to a different section of the store. 

“She said ‘Cool, ok’. What sort of liberal hell have you sent me to, Benjamin?” Ben, in a fit of laughter, couldn’t reply, instead just snort and laugh so hard he was struggling to breath, gasping a few times for air. The ginger frowned so deeply it was beginning to give him frown lines, as he slumped after the young woman. “You are in a lot of trouble.” 

“I’m sorry but that was hilarious. You’re so good to me. I’m waiting here for you, my King, very naked and horny.” 

“Ok got to go.” Armitage hung up, walking with the shop assistant. “Do you do gifts at all?” 

“Yes, we have a wide range of sizes and prices. I can take you over after we’ve got everything on your list if you’d like?” 

“I will take the most expensive ones you have, he has been very well behaved.” Armitage smiled at the woman, who smiled back; probably due to the huge bonus she was going to receive from the end of this sale. “Now, what exactly is a bubble bar?”  
Armitage followed the woman around, whose name was actually Ariel, still not enjoying the store experience but at least she was just picking up the product, asking if that was the right one and even carried his basket. As they reached the gift section, Armitage immediately pointed out the two largest. “What is that one?” 

“That is _Lush Life_ , it is every single one of our Bestsellers. That is $234.” 

“I’ll have that one. And that one?” 

“That is _Wonderful,_ it’s a mix of all the fruity ones. Is that something Ben would like? He’s got a few fruity things, but he seems like a more floral guy. I can recommend _Hello Gorgeous_ , it’s not so heavy in the fruit scents. It’s not as expensive, but it has that personal touch, that you know what he likes.” Armitage, having wished he’d sent Mitaka to this godawful store, just sighed. 

“It doesn’t really matter. I’d rather get him the biggest ones, so he’s set for a while.”

“You could always get both. He’ll definitely let you leave that awful party early.” 

“A better idea, thank you Ariel. I should stop wasting your time and pay for all of this.” As they hauled everything to the checkout, Armitage again thanked her for all her help, as the manager fussed over the what the occasion was for such large purchase. “I have a wonderful sugar baby who has work his poor little butt all week, that’s all. I’ll probably be back in a few weeks. Cheerio.”  
Leaving the other woman speechless and Ariel waving goodbye, Armitage, with a huge grin, was rather enjoying making other people uncomfortable and headed to his car to share the news with Ben. He’d found that, recently, he was finding joy in just talking with Ben; sharing his day, books he liked, weird things that customers said and in return, Ben would tell him about school and his friends, read out Art History books he had been assigned to read that week (the CEO was paying for this education, he might as well take an interest). Loading the bags and boxes into his _Mercedes_ , Armitage smiled as he thought about Ben reactions to the extra presents; not how he was going to bend over and let Armitage have his way with him, but the way the younger man was going to smile at him, whisper ‘thank you’ and kiss him softly.

.  
.

“Thank you.” Ben whispered, in the soft voice Armitage knew he would, leaning up to where he was positioned on the sofa to kiss his sugar daddy delicately; not straining himself and with an aura of faux innocence’s. “I love it, it’s so thoughtful. And I have no way to pay you back.” Armitage grinned, knowing this game well, as Ben’s dressing gown slipped, and his chest was revealed, pushing Ben down on the sofa and attacking his neck and lips with kisses. Ben chuckled and smiled, running his hands through Armitage’s red hair and pushing their foreheads together. The older man smiled at the other, before the all too familiar warmth and swelling feeling in his chest and he pulled away. “Armitage?” Ben asked, sitting up. 

“Are you hungry?” 

“No, I just had a bagel. Are you ok?” 

“We should call Rey, get those costumes sorted. And… I told my… friends that we have been dating longer than we have.” Ben raised his eyebrow and smiling a little. “They are very snobby, and I would rather not have them judge you. So, we need to get a story together. I’m going to make some coffee, you sit there.” 

“I haven’t thanked you for the present yet.” 

“It’s ok. You can thank me later.” Ben smiled, watching at the older man went to make a pot of coffee and an English muffin. “So, how do you want us to have met in our imaginary version of our first date?” 

“Just say a friend set us up. I like our first date story; take out the whole contract part and me begging in the car and we’ve got a lovely origin story.” Armitage smiled, causing Ben to be flooded with pure, raw emotions that he wasn’t ready to admit to. “Umm… how long have we been dating for in all of this? Have we met each other’s parents yet?” 

“Six months and mine are dead so, no.” 

“Oh, Armitage I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be, my mother died when I was a child and my father in my early twenties.” 

“Yeah that doesn’t make me feel less sorry.” Armitage wandered over, handing Ben a mug and retrieving his muffin, sitting next to his lover. “Do you want to talk about it?” Armitage pulled a face that signalled he, in fact, didn’t want to talk about it; but Ben persisted. “I don’t get on with my mother, but it must have been traumatic. Losing her so young.” Armitage just sat and ate his muffin, whilst Ben moved his arm to cuddle in. “You said we had to get to know each other.” 

“She killed herself. I was seven.” Ben let out a soft ‘oh’. “She married my father because she was pregnant with me. It was the 80s in the East End of London, it’s what you did. She was working as a receptionist, a drunken mistake with the boss’s son and well, we can’t tarnish the Hux name. Big, quick lavish wedding and a baby born ‘early’ 8 months later. They fell out of love as fast as they fell in, but divorce wasn’t an option. They hated one another, fighting and screaming, him hitting her. Abusing her. He told the papers she had cancer and passed away in her sleep with me in her arms. I found her hanging from our oak tree.” Ben put the cup down and threw his arms around the older man, sliding into his lap. “She left a note, in my favourite story book, which I found after the funeral where I was under no circumstances allowed to cry.” 

“You were seven.” 

“I wasn’t allowed to cry in front of people. My father then my grandfather would have beat me. She said sorry, that she hoped I would go on to create great things, find true happiness in someone. I think I’m almost there.” Ben smiled, nuzzling in. “And I pushed my father down a flight of stairs.” 

“Wait what?!” Ben pulled away, looking at him with horror. 

“He tried to attack me with a knife, a meat cleaver, with the intent of killing me when I was 21. When I was forced to come out to him, after some ex-boyfriend wanted some revenge and called him, he beat me and tried to kill me. It was all in self-defence; I panicked and shoved him, I went to court over it but the jury, and the judge actually, knew it was all in self-defence. I regret it.” 

“You shouldn’t. He seemed horrible. He deserved to die, and you should be glad you killed him.” Armitage smiled a little, pressing a soft kiss to Ben’s nose which made him giggle. Armitage’s smiled relaxed, loving the way Ben laughed; it naturally calmed him. “I’m so sorry all this happened to you, Armitage. I thought the look my dad gave me when I told him I was gay was bad. Is there anything I can do? You know I’ll do anything to… I mean for you, Daddy.” 

“Tell me everything you love. We need to build a relationship, regardless I don’t want to be ignorant of the things you like just because I’m only a Sugar Daddy. I want to get to know, I’ve been clear about that from the start. For wherever this goes.” 

“I want to know about you too. Even though I’m just a bratty bottom and sugar baby.” Armitage grinned back with a hand running up the younger man’s thighs and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “So, what do you want to know?”

* * *

 “Oh my god, Moden look. Armitage is not only in costume, but he’s brought a date. A hot date. A very young date, oh he’s got a toy-boy.” Rachel Canady, his dear friend Moden Canady’s younger wife stage whispered to him and all her friends in their ridiculous outfits, gawking at the couple coming down the stairs.

Armitage has a small replica of the British Crown in his ginger hair, which was not slicked back as usual and had a small amount of movement into it. He wore a long, red cloak with a white lining, a dark tunic and pants, with thigh high brown boots on his feet. A fake sword was clasped to his side with a brown belt and he had a polite smile on his face; the smile only widened when he caught a look at his Prince. Ben with his hair pushed back, with his ears on display; something Ben was self-conscious about until Armitage kissed them and told him how handsome he looked, and a small crown placed in it. With a thin, short black cloak on, his tunic was a deep red and longer at the back to create the impression of a dress; the back touching the ground and embroider with gold leaf. With thin black trousers/leggings and ankle boots, Ben hung on Armitage’s arm and smiled nervously, causing the older man to squeeze his hand. 

“You look wonderful. Relax.” Armitage whispered, with a smile. 

“Everyone here is so rich. And fancy.” Ben whispered back, trying to keep up the smile through nerves. “What if I mess up?” 

“Then I’ll have to kiss you and we’ll have to fool around in the cupboard.” Ben smiled as Armitage pulled away and kissed Rachel’s cheek. “Happy birthday Rach, you look stunning.” Rachel, in her early 30s with lush blond hair and a thin waist, giggled and blushed, swatting his arm and telling him he was ‘such a charmer’. “Moden, still looking like shit.” Moden, in his 50’s and a little belly fat, rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“Watch it, Armitage.” Moden replied, pulling the ginger in for a hug. “It’s good to see you. Are you feeling alright? In costume and you’ve brought someone.” Armitage grinned, turning and holding a hand out for Ben, who took it and came over to rest at his side, squeezing his hand.

“This is Benjamin Organa-Solo. This is entirely his fault, but I should learn to say no to him. Ben, this is Moden and Rachel Canady.” Ben smiled, mouthing hi, still very nervous. 

“Oh, you are precious. So, what is this? Boyfriend, friend, rent-by-the-hour?” Rachel asked, with a huge grin. Armitage looked at Ben, about to answer when Ben interrupted. 

“Boyfriend. Well, I suppose partner since we’re grown-ups but I’m his boyfriend. It’s nice to meet you both, and happy birthday.” Ben smiled widely at Armitage. “Sorry… that is the first time we’ve really… said that.” Moden smiled a little, whilst Rachel was gushing. 

“Ben, you come with me and we will get some drinks. And you are going to tell me everything.” Rachel commanded, taking Ben by the arm and leading him away; Ben turning to look at the old friends with a look of fear and confusion as he was dragged. 

“He’s young.” Moden said, with a grin. 

“You’re one to talk. He’s 24 and an art student, he studies illustration and the history of it, like from biblical paintings and I am not going to lie, it’s only been 6 months and we’ve spent a lot of the time in bed. Sometimes he talks but he’s got such pretty lips, I just watch them move.” Moden laughed, as Armitage smiled. “Rachel is looking very young for 35. Oh no sorry this is her 30th birthday again, isn’t it?” 

“It keeps her happy. I’m sure you buy Ben plenty of things to keep him happy.” Armitage had to agree with a small nod and chuckle. “Have you met his parents yet? You are in for something there, I hope you’re ready.” 

“He doesn’t mention them, why?” 

“His mother in Senator Leia Solo. She’s planning on running for office, and she hates you and your company, an eco, peace loving freak she’ll never get office. The father, Han, is some sort of NASCAR junkie turned politician, part time model-criminal at one point, and the Uncle, Luke, is a yogi fitness guru with an empire of that behind him. Good luck at that meal. Did you really not know?” 

“You know I don’t get involved or am even vaguely aware of politics. Or fitness. I don’t think that will be coming up for a while, he’s mentioned a few times that he isn’t close to them, and well... I’ll meet them when I propose.” Moden looked genially shocked. “Not any time soon, idiot it’s not been very long. But I really like him.” Armitage smiled at Ben, who was chatting with Rachel across the room with his soft smile on his angelic, handsome face, and felt his heart leap through his chest, before turning back to Moden. “I hope he’s going to stick around. Don’t ruin this for me.” 

“It is not my fault your last boyfriend scared easily. Come help me get Rachel away from the poor man.” The two men made a stride over, waving hi to various people with a promise to chat later, coming over to their respective partners. “Rachel, you are scaring the man.” 

“Armitage. Why didn’t you tell me you were such a romantic? I maybe wouldn’t have passed over you for Moden.” Rachel said, with a soft grin and a hand on her husband’s arm with a playful grin. Rachel had entered that relationship with the intent to take Moden for everything he had, but next year would be their 10th wedding anniversary and Armitage knew she loved him, and their little girl who was probably with a nanny for the evening. “Ben was just telling me about how you met and your first date. So romantic, booking out the back of _Masa_ and all the sweet talk. I didn’t know you had that in you, I almost cried. Ben won’t tell me about the sex, so I know you’re up to your usual kinky ways; you are both invited to my next party.” 

“Rach, I adore you. But I am very gay. I don’t think Ben wants to go to a sex toy party.” 

“No, I would love to. I love those types of parties. My friend Poe works at sex parties a lot, they’re really fun.” Ben replied, holding his glass at his chest. “Once, and this was when I had just turned 21 and moved to the city, I was supposed to be a waiter, but I got drunk when Poe came running over and said the stripper couldn’t make it. So, I did a very bad and so drunk strip tease and made $1000.” 

“Why am I only just learning this?” Armitage asked, an arm going around the younger and squeezing his ass, as the group chuckled. “I demand a demonstration.” The group laughed, and Ben leant into Armitage’s embrace, blushing. “I have a few more people to introduce to you and prove that I am capable of emotions. I’ll be back to give you your present Rach.” The ginger leant over and kissed the woman’s cheek, before walking with Ben; his arm still wrapped around him. “You’re doing so well.” 

Ben liked being paraded around the party; he held onto Armitage’s arm and made small talk whilst everyone gushed over how handsome he was, how smart he must be and how cute they looked together. Ben never had an empty glass in his hand and considering how hands-on he was getting with Armitage meant he was definitely drunk. The ginger placed Ben on a seat by the window, and was pulled down for some kisses, making a tipsy Armitage chuckle and kiss back. 

“You need a drink of water.” Armitage whispered, letting Ben kiss his chin. “Baby, sit back. Sit here, be a good baby and I’ll let you wear your new panties and harness.” 

“You bought me new panties? Thank you.” Ben slurred back, with a wide, childish grin. “You’re so handsome. I can’t believe I’m your date.” Armitage chuckled a little, kissing Ben’s nose. “Can you get me some water?” 

“Of course, my Prince. Stay here.” 

“Yes daddy.” Armitage smiled, kissing Ben’s head before disappearing into the crowd. Ben, however, immediately stood up and turned to the man next to him. “That’s my boyfriend.” The black man turned around, with a smile and dressed in a suit and paper crown, and Ben’s face dropped. “Uncle Lando!?" 

“Hey kid. Have you told your parents you’re dating public enemy number one?”  Lando asked, as Ben began to stumble over his words and try to explain himself. “Relax Ben. I won’t tell them, then I have to tell them I’ve been in the city and then I’ll get all sorts of questions about seeing you. Armitage is a good guy. It’s nice to see him smile, we didn’t know he could do that.” Ben let out a small giggle, which made Lando smile. “You look well, how’s school?” 

“Umm good. Yeah, how do you know Armitage?” Ben asked, very confused to what was going on. “It’s really nice to see you, Uncle Lando but… oh god everyone here knows who I am don’t they? No no no.” Ben slumped back down, his head in his hands for a moment. “I don’t want him to know. He knows me… he likes me, he wants me. Just me. Not how my parents can help him or how my name will get him attention…” 

“Ben, I think he knows who you are. If he hasn’t said anything, he either respects your privacy or doesn’t care about it. And he’s clearly crazy about you, have you been together long?” Ben shook his head, breaking into a grin. “And you are crazy about him. Your parents will move past their own believes for your happiness.” 

“I doubt it.” 

“They’ll be civil. So, maybe wait until you’re serious and about to get married to tell them.” Ben laughed, smiling up at Lando. “Bring him over for dinner sometime, I have to interrogate the boyfriend of my favorite godson.” 

“I’m your only godson Uncle Lando.” Ben stood up and hugged him. “I will, don’t scare him off. I really, really like him.” Lando chuckled, patting his back as they hugged. “Don’t tell mom I’m drunk.” 

“You’re 24. You’re allowed to drink.” Lando pulled away and smiled at Ben. “But call them sometime. They really missed you, and they want to sort it all out. Chewie the second misses you.” Ben smiled and nodded. “Good, now. Armitage!” Ben turned to see his Sugar Daddy looking at them with a small smile and look of surprises, two cups of water in his hands. “You better look after my godson properly, or I will bring you down.” 

“You have shares in my company Calrissian, you’d be losing a lot of money. And godson?” Ben nodded, taking the water and missing his mouth a little then bursting into a fit of laughter. “I’m sorry this is my fault, I haven’t had him this drunk before.” Lando smiled, guiding Ben over to Armitage; the younger man snuggling into Armitage’s embrace. “Careful,” Ben smiled, as the ginger man pressed a kiss to his dark curls. “I’m going to take him out to get some air, help him sober up.” 

“I’ve seen him worse, back in D.C he turned up at my house, covered in his own vomit, aged 16 and crying because he didn’t want his Uncle to yell at him. His Uncle was over for dinner.” Lando said, with a soft smile. “Dinner, next Thursday night. Don’t say no, he’s my godson, I outrank you.” 

“We’ll be there. It’s nice to see you again Lando.” The black man patted Armitage’s arm as he led Ben out and to the balcony. “There you are.”

“Mhh, dance with me?” Ben whispered, leaning closer, the music of the party already fading. “Please dance with me.” Armitage smiled, placing his cup down and pulled Ben close, holding him in a dancer hold and swayed them softly. “I’m sorry I’m drunk. I like being your boyfriend.” 

“I like being yours. Everyone thinks you’re wonderful.” Ben smiled, a drunken blush coming over his face. “Can I kiss you?” The artist nodded, letting Armitage lean in and kiss him softly, the two swaying lightly with their foreheads together. “You are so wonderful Ben. Do you want to go? I’ll buy you whatever food you want. I want to just be with you.” 

“Dance with me a little longer, then I want Cocoa and cuddles.” Armitage chuckled, nodding a little and smiling. “You’re so handsome. I’m sorry about Uncle Lando. I didn’t want to tell you because I came here to get away from everyone only wanting me for my name and I wanted to make it on my own without my parents’ money but then I fucked up. Then I met you. I’m really happy Phasma set us up. We should get her a present. She likes fruit roll-ups.” 

“You don’t have to explain yourself, I guessed you were that Organa-Solo, but you would have been open about it if you wanted me to know. I’m very happy I met you too. You are the first person in a very long time I’ve felt like this about, been comfortable and happy with. I can’t believe it’s only been a week; it feels like a lifetime.” 

“I hope we have a lifetime… I know I’m drunk and young and everything, but I really, really like you Armitage. I hope we get a lot of time together.” Armitage smiled at his sugar baby, before leaning in and kissing Ben delicately, Ben grinning under the kiss and enjoying the moment; the music fading away, the fairy lights decorating the balcony shifting to a deep red and Ben’s heart pounding fast. When Armitage pulled away, Ben let out a little giggle, blushing. “Wow.”

“Very wow. I’m drunk too, and I freaked out earlier because of my already strong feelings for you, but I’m glad you feel the same. I’m going to ensure that we do spend a long time together.” Ben smiled, resting his head on Armitage’s shoulder and letting out a long yawn. “Tired?” The artist nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around Armitage, urging him to do the same as they swayed a little. “Ok baby, let’s get you home. We’ll have to say goodbye to the hosts.” Taking the younger man’s hand, they walked back into the noise of the party, over to Moden and Rachel. “We’re going to head off, Ben is exhausted, and I have a conference call tomorrow.”  

“Oh, bless you Ben.” Rachel yelled, herself also intoxicated. 

“Champagne makes me sleepy, apparently. It’s been really nice to meet you.” Ben whispered back, with a smile. 

“You must join us in Italy, not that Tiggie would leave you at home. We’re thinking the coast this year. We’ll get you some extra strength sun cream for your lovely pale skin.” Armitage laughed and gave her a big hug, whispering more birthday wishes. “Thank you for the gift, Ben you make sure he pampers you this evening. Come for dinner, I insist.” 

“No, you hosted this time, you come to ours. You can see all the art Ben has added to my bleak home and how fat he’s made my cat.” Ben swatted him playfully, grinning as Armitage stuck his tongue out. “Enjoy the rest of the night.” Hugging Moden and Rachel goodbye, Armitage led the yawning artist, smiling as their driver for the night opened the door for them. “Thank you.” 

“So sleepy.” Ben whispered, climbing in and trying to lie on the seats. Armitage pushed him up, sitting down and letting Ben cuddle in. “Mmm, warm.” 

“You have a little sleep, ok?” Ben nodded, cuddled up. “Take your time, we are not in any rush.” Armitage called to the driver, who nodded and smiled. “Thank you.” Kissing Ben’s hair, Armitage relaxed and watched the city roll by, listening to Ben’s gentle breathing.  
When they pulled up in the apartment complex, Armitage gently woke up Ben; the younger man blinking and smiling a little as he stretched. “Come on baby, I’ve asked Dotty to put your pj’s in the tumble-drier so they’re nice a warm.” 

“Thank you, daddy.” Ben whispered, kissing Armitage and then climbing out of the car, stumbling a little. “Whoops still drunk.” Armitage laughed, putting an arm around Ben to steady him. “I would like cocoa and Millie. And you to cuddle me. Please.” 

“Of course. You get changed as soon as we get up there. I’ll dig out some pjs too and we will put on a movie for background noise.” Ben chuckled, pressing the button for the elevator and yawning. “Oh dear. You won’t want any biscuits with that yawn.” 

“Biscuit?”

“Scottish Shortbread, it’s my favourite. I forget that you American’s call all biscuits cookies.” They both stepped into the lift, Armitage entering his code and pressing the penthouse button, the younger man leaning against the back. 

“Well I would like to try some. Race you up!” 

“It’s a lift, we can’t race.” Ben giggled all the way up to the top floor, tripping out and into the door. “Careful, you’re a big boy.” 

“With big tits that you want to play with.” Armitage laughed, nodding a little as he opened the door. “Millie!” Ben raced across the room to pick up the cat, who was meowing loudly at them. “Oh, Millie you are so cute. And fluffy. Daddy is going to make us some cocoa and we are going to get all pretty.” Leaving the ginger man chuckling in the doorway, Ben waltzed away, and Armitage started on the cocoa and biscuits. Once they were made, he carried the tray into the room and found a grinning bed, in his soft pj’s with Millie purring on his lap. “This is the first time I’ve stayed over, and we’ve not done anything kinky.” 

“When our hangovers have gone, I’ll do something very kinky.” Ben grinned, taking the cup from the tray as the older man placed it on the bed. “I’ll dig out something to wear, you pick a movie.” 

“No, I’m going to watch you strip for me.” Armitage grinned, as Ben leant back, watching intently. Armitage took his time with it, as Ben requested, stripping down to his boxers before he started to look for something to wear. “You’re so sexy, ugh.” Armitage smiled, throwing on a large grey shirt and black pyjama pants, striding over to the bed and sitting next to his baby. “I don’t mind we’re not doing it all the time. We’ve almost crossed everything off my list and its only been a week.” 

“We haven’t had a threesome.” 

“I don’t want to share you. Not yet at least. Poe thinks you’re hot, and I told him to fuck off, he already has Rey and Finn.” Armitage smiled, taking his mug and a biscuit. “These are really nice, let’s go to Scotland and get some more.” 

“They sell them at _Whole Foods_ but ok, I would love to take you to the United Kingdom one day. Maybe if I have to go yell at people in person I’ll bring you along.” 

“I would like that.” Ben cuddled in, smiling up at his lover with big eyes. “I’m going to fall asleep on you.” 

“Let me finish my hot chocolate first, then I’ll cuddle you. Still such a bratty bottom, you’d think you would have remembered all your training after all the spanking.” 

“I’m drunk and you love it.” They both chuckled, the younger pressing a soft kiss to the underside of Armitage’s jawline, before nestling back in. Placing his mug down and wrapping his arms around the artist, they sat in a sweet silence with Armitage running his hands up Ben’s arm, Millie purring quietly on their side. Before now, the older man had hated being in his bedroom; it was bare and cold, noisy from the city rushing past below them and lonely, but with Ben, even when he wasn’t there, it filled the room with light, warmth, and less bare now the artist had demanded the house be full of art. “I’m going to go to sleep now.” 

“Ok.”

“Can you lie down and let me cuddle on your chest? Please daddy.” Armitage did as Ben asked, laying down and letting the larger of the two wrap himself around his thin body, holding him like a child holds the teddy it loves the most; tightly but with care. “Goodnight Armitage.” 

“Sleep well, Baby boy.” Ben giggled, rubbing his face against Armitage’s shirt. “Goodnight Ben.”


	5. chapter five

It took four months for the dinner at the Calrissian residence to happen, due to Armitage’s busy schedule. The months following the party were the happiest both Armitage and Ben had ever experienced, and they knew both were hoping for more. Ben was at Armitage’s apartment every weekend, with the older man staying at Ben’s twice a week, from Friday evening to Monday morning, setting up a comfortable routine; Armitage coming home to a kiss hello and dinner on the Friday (Ben had been taking cooking classes, since up until then he’d lived off ramen and takeout), the couple chatting about their days over dinner before a wild night of fucking. Saturdays were for emails and essays before dinner or an event out where Ben usually wore an expensive suit with his suspender belt underneath, ready to be revelled when Armitage tore the suit off of him in a fit of lust. Sundays, however, were for relaxing. Ben usually, after letting Armitage pamper him, drew on the sofa in his lovers’ study, watching Armitage finish the weekend work before cuddling Ben and watching him finish his work, or they would watch a film and cook together.

On this Friday, however, the artist had come over the night before, and Armitage came in early to find Ben on the sofa with Millie at his side, dressing in the boxers and t-shirt Armitage left him in, working on his laptop. He was also wearing a pair of thick rimmed, black glasses. 

“Well hello.” Armitage said, placing his bag and jacket on the side, coming over to stand over Ben. The younger man smiled up at him sheepishly, closing his _MacBook_ and setting it on the table, with a small blush. Armitage was going to make fun of his glasses. “When were you going to tell me that you wore glasses?” 

“I only need them for computer work, I went to my eye test last week and my new ones got in yesterday. Do you like them?” 

“You look like a sexy assistant.” 

“Really?” 

“Definitely. I think I need the full experience to true feel.” Ben giggled, rushing around and heading to Armitage’s office. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Ben ran back, kissing Armitage very softly on the corner of the mouth, wrapping his arms around him and pressing their bodies together. They smiled at each other softly, a warmth swelling in their chests as they smiled as Ben’s hands rested on the other man's chest. 

“Hi, welcome home. I’ve missed you, please come ravish me in the study.” Armitage chuckled, running his hands up and back down Ben’s sides. 

“Hey, I’ll give you a minute to set up.” Ben rushed away again, and Armitage gave him two minutes before strolling in. Ben was sat on his desk, now in a white shirt and his boxers, a lollipop in his mouth, a sultry grin on his face. Armitage chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets, leaning against the door frame. “Good evening.” 

“Good evening Mr. Hux. I have some bad news, I’m afraid I deleted all your very important emails with my silly big fingers.” Ben said, with a baby voice, fluttering his long lashes. 

“Well that’s not good. I gave you one job, Benjamin, whilst I went out for my meeting. This calls from a serious punishment.” Armitage walked over, and cupped Ben’s face, who somehow maintained a very cute, pouty look on his face as Armitage struggled to stay in character, breaking into a grin. “What to do with this pretty face? And these pretty, fat lips.” Armitage ran a finger along Ben’s bottom lip, before leaning and kissing him softly. “Oh, I know. Come with me.” Ben grinned as Armitage lead him to his desk chair, sitting in it and leaving Ben looking down at him. 

“What do you want me to do, Sir?” 

“I want you to put your pretty lips to use and suck my cock. But we only have an hour before we have to get ready for dinner with Lando.” Ben chuckled, kneeling down and unzipping Armitage’s fly, pulling them down. 

“I love it when you dirty talk by reminding me of the dinner I am very nervous for.” Ben smiled a little, before kissing the tip of his lover’s dick, before swallowing the tip. Armitage let out a soft whine, letting the younger man worship his cock, licking and sucking in all the ways Armitage loved. The red-haired man smiled down at him, pulling on his hair to pull his head back, off of Armitage’s dick. “Daddy… I mean Sir?” 

“How nervous are you?” 

“Really nervous…” 

“Ok, stand up.” Ben did as he was told, moving for Armitage to kick off his trousers, and look at Ben. “What is your ultimate fantasy?” 

“Sex on your office desk, but you said no because of how organised you have the desk.” Armitage grinned, and raised an eyebrow. “Really? Can I push the stuff off the desk?” 

“You have to help me clean it all up tomorrow.” 

“Leaving it for a full day? Are you alright?” 

“Do you want to sweep the desk or not?” Ben nodded, before pushing all of Armitage’s pens, books and papers onto the floor, grinning widely as he hopped on the desk. “Oh no baby boy, bend over, put your hands together and spread for me.” Ben did as he was told, with a small smile. “Stay nice for Daddy.” 

“Yes daddy.” Armitage smiled, kissing the back of Ben’s neck and kissing down the younger man’s back, grinning at the way Ben shivered. Kneeling down, Armitage kissed Ben’s thighs a few times before spreading Ben’s ass cheeks wide. “Mmm daddy.” 

“Shh. No talking.” Ben whined, and Armitage squeezed his thighs with a grin; Ben was terrible at keeping quiet during sex, and Armitage knew this was going to rile him up more than usual. “Fuck I adore this body Ben, so lean and strong, so flexible and so, so submissive to me. But, I do not like you being bratty. Be good, I want moans and squeals from you only. Or I will gag you. You don’t want to be sitting at the dinner table with a gag burn, do you?” Ben shook his head, knowing Armitage really wanted to hear him scream tonight. “Good baby.”  
The older man proceeded to kiss and bite at Ben’s ass cheeks, Ben moaning and gasping quietly. Armitage admired the bite marks on his lover’s ass before he lapped at Ben’s asshole. The younger man moaned loudly, bucking his hips a little and pushing back against his sugar daddy, silently begging for this to never end. Armitage took his time, sucking and kissing in all the ways that made Ben crazy until Ben’s cock was rock hard and leaking pre-cum, something the ginger had to marvel in for just a moment. “Look at you, hard without me touching you. I want to see if you’ll come just from this alone.” Ben made a strained whining noise, pushing against Armitage. “Oh, you want to be fucked, you want me to take you to Lando’s house with a butt stuffed with cum? You are such a bad baby.” 

“Please…” 

“What did I say about talking?” Ben groaned in frustration, practically humping the desk by now as Armitage moved away as a punishment. “You would look so pretty on your back, I haven’t fucked you on your back for a long time. Turn around, keep the glasses on.” Ben did as he was instructed, laying on the desk with a flushed face, his face and hair shimmering with the sweat. “Good baby. I’m not using a condom. I want to fish it out later, after its steeped down your legs at dinner.” Ben moaned very loudly, almost reaching to tug on his cock but didn’t want to risk Armitage delaying this any longer, whilst the ginger man grabbed lube from his drawer and coated his own cock; slowly for affect. “Good boy. My good, trained baby.” Ben smiled a little, as Armitage lifted his legs onto his shoulders, smiling back. “Ready?” 

“Y” Ben caught himself, as Armitage raised an eyebrow, before nodding. 

“Good boy.” Armitage, with the assistance of his fingers, push into his lover; slowly, both to make sure he didn’t hurt the artist but also, so he could enjoy how much Ben moaned for longer. The younger delivered on that, getting louder the deeper Armitage got. “You’re so used to me now. I’ll have to start mixing it up.” 

“Never get bored of you Armitage…” Armitage smiled, leaning down and kissing Ben feverishly, before moving and kissing his up his jaw line and to the tip of his ears. “Never.” 

“I’m never going to let you. Nor will I tire of you.” Ben smiled up, and reached up to touch Armitage’s face, as Armitage made a few short thrusts. “I’m going to let you talk, now. But I think you know what I want to hear.” 

“Yes daddy.” Armitage smirked, kissing Ben’s left ankle before thrusting rapidly into his sugar baby, whose eyes rolled back immediately and began to howl in pleasure; Armitage knew the exact spots that never failed to make Ben howl. “Oh, fuck daddy!!” The ginger man grinned, thrusting in and out of his lover who cried and moaned, his arms above his head and Ben’s large hands gripping the side of the desk. “Fuck me daddy! Oh my god keep doing that, I love your hands on me. You are so much better than I ever fantasied about. I bet I look so good wrapped around your cock. Ruin me, own me please!”” 

“I was… fuck Ben… going to go slow… but I need to get you… ah ah fuck yes Ben.” Armitage groaned, moving his hands along Ben’s body, squeezing his nipples as his thrusted became shallower. “Fuck baby, roll your hips the way I like it. 

“Only if you choke me.” 

“I’m not choking you before dinner with your family.” Ben pouted and went quiet. “Don’t get bratty.” Ben rolled his eyes and pushed his head back, letting out a little whine. “I’ll buy you a pretty new collar, I’ll buy you a new graphics tablet, and I won’t immediately stop fucking you and leave you here horny, needy and begging for me.” 

“Please daddy, I’ll be very good all night. Please choke me.” Ben rolled his hips a little, making Armitage groan whilst Ben mewled, a sultry, playful grin on his face. “I’m such a naughty boy. You should punish me, use me like the slut I am.” Armitage smiled, placing his hands-on Ben’s neck, pressing down on his windpipe gently. “Ah!” 

“Shh… going to cum quickly and quietly like a good boy?” Ben shook his head, and Armitage’s grip grew a little. “I’m going to ask again, are you going to cum quietly like a good boy?” Ben gasped for air, rutting against Armitage as he did, loving the way his head began to get all fizzy as he was deprived of oxygen. “Good boys get to cum.” Ben nodded, his hands running up and squeezing Armitage’s wrists, gasping again. 

“P-please.” He whispered hoarsely, tears in his eyes. Armitage grinned, applying a little more pressure before completely removing his hands from Ben’s neck. Ben, with the rush of oxygen flowing back to him caused so much pleasure in his entire core he didn’t even realised he’d orgasmed until reality came back; Armitage cupping his face and looking a little worried. “D-daddy?” 

“Hey… you got a little spacy there and I… well, I did come before I realised, it was only a few moments after you. You ok?” Ben made a weird noise, before giggling. “What?” 

“Thank you for doing that… I… fuck wow.” 

“Want to come with me in the shower?” 

“I got to remember how to use my legs first.” Armitage laughed, pressing their foreheads together. “God I could have sex with you forever. You’re so amazing… you know exactly where to fuck me.” 

“You have to stop with this dirty talk, kitten, you know how it riles me up and we really have to get ready soon.” Ben chuckled, kissing Armitage softly. “But I love fucking you. I am very happy to fuck you all year around.” Both smiled softly, Ben placing his hands on the side of Armitage’s head and kissing him again and again; soft, fleeting, butterfly kisses on the older man’s lips and cheek, making Armitage hum with happiness. “We have to get dressed.” 

“In a minute. I want to be with you a bit longer.” 

“I’ll fuck you in the shower if we go now.” 

“Help me up.”  

* * *

 “Did you fuck my godson before coming here?” Lando said, as soon as he opened the door. Lando was dressed in crimson red trousers, matching blazer and a white shirt, very much contrasting with the black trousers and pastel (or white in Armitage’s case) shirts that Armitage and Ben had chosen for the evening. Ben went a deep red that almost matched Lando’s attire, as Armitage looked dumbfounded. “He’s looking all stupid, your Uncle Luke will not like that.” Ben’s face morphed into surprise, pushing past the black man and into the stylish modern house. 

Luke Skywalker, a vision in white, stood in the living room, with a glass of green juice in his hand. His hair was cut neat and greyer than the last time Ben saw his uncle, with a neat beard and bright eyes. The last time Ben had seen his Uncle Luke he had been a mess; he wasn’t running his business and wanted to go to Tibet to study with monks. Judging by the amount of advertisement on his Instagram, the Skywalker brand was up and running again. He smiled at his nephew, putting the drink down. 

“Hey Kiddo.” 

“Uncle Luke.” Ben smiled, coming over and hugging his uncle tightly, before pulling away. “How was Tibet? When did you get back?” 

“It was nice, yeah, and just a few days ago. Peaceful, quite; which is something I don’t get around your father. I’m also getting more involved with the gyms again and would love your feedback.” 

“I book my classes under the name Kylo Ren so no-ones knows I’m the nephew of the great Luke Skywalker, fitness guru for the stars. Everyone in my yoga group is really likes the blue milk.” 

“Wedge liked it too. I have a surprise for you.” Ben cocked his head, as Wedge Antilles, Luke’s High School sweetheart and long term on and off again boyfriend, walked out from the kitchen, in a white shirt and dark pants, his dark hair turning white. “Ben, you remember Wedge, right?” Ben nodded, with a polite smile and hello. “Well, we decided to get married.” 

“What?! When?” 

“Literally yesterday. I was having a lie in due to the jet lag and Luke woke me up saying ‘let’s go to City Hall and get married right now’.” Wedge added, coming over to Luke and taking his hand. “We had our wedding dinner at _The Olive Garden_. Your Uncle critiqued the menu’s salt levels then stole a lot of breadsticks.” 

“We had the nice Sharman wedding in Tibet too. On the mountains with the fire in the sunset. You cried, I cried, it was very beautiful just not legally binding.” Ben smiled as Luke kissed Wedge’s cheek softly, so relieved that his uncle had found happiness after years of depression and sadness. “Now. I want to meet this boyfriend and do my scary Uncle impression. I will show him no mercy.” 

“As a new Uncle, I am very excited to try this.” Wedge added, with a grin. “And with Lando… the poor guy, I’ll be the nice Uncle.” Ben smiled with relief at Wedge, who winked back, as Lando lead Armitage in. “Nice choice, Ben.” Wedge whispered, earning a swat from Luke. 

“Armitage, this is my Uncle Luke, and his husband Wedge.” Ben smiled and went over to Armitage, smiling at the ginger man and taking his hand. “Uncle Luke, Wedge… this is my boyfriend, Armitage Hux.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Skywalker. Benjamin has told me so much about you.” Armitage said, with a sweet smile, squeezing Ben’s hand whilst holding his other hand out to shake. Luke remained stoic, with a stern look on his face as he walked over, judging Armitage who stood tall but very nervous. “Sir?” 

“We will see.” was all Luke had to said, wandering off to the kitchen. Wedge covered his mouth to hide his sniggers, before poising himself and coming over to shake a very confuses Armitage’s hand. 

“Hi, I’m Wedge Antilles-Skywalker, Ben’s newest Uncle.” Wedge said, with a polite smile. “Excuse my dear husband Luke, he’s trying to be a mean uncle.” 

“Stop ruining this Wedge Antilles!” Luke yelled from the kitchen. 

“Wedge Antilles-Skywalker! You made us double barrel!” Wedge yelled back, before smiling. “Would you guys like something to drink because Lando has an amazing wine cabinet.”

.  
.  
.

“So, Armitage,” Luke started, in the middle of what had so far been a wonderful dinner of lentil chilli and wine. Ben reached for Armitage’s thigh and squeezed it, trying not show the fear on his face, whilst Lando and Wedge looked at each other with glee. Armitage kept a calm look. “You are older than Ben by 10 years, our little Ben, who so full of life and art, dreams and hopes. My only nephew who I vowed to protect the day he was born. The same day I got my black belt. What drew you to him? How did you even meet?” 

“Well, my head of security does yoga with Ben. She set us up, and when I opened the door to him I was instantly… captivated by him. And he speaks about art and history with such passion, so much life in his beautiful eyes that I could listen to him all day. Your nephew is such a kind, caring, handsome, sophisticated, smart man… and I care very deeply about him.” Armitage replied, his attention shifting to Ben as he spoke. Ben grinned, resting his head against Armitage’s, trying to cry at how beautiful that was, whilst the older man smiles at him. 

“Do you smoke, Armitage? You look like a smoking man.” Luke got up, staring down at him. Armitage looked at Ben, who nodded to him; he wasn’t allowed to smoke with Ben, but they felt a bonding moment come so allowed it. 

“Luke Skywalker you better not be smoking again. You know how I feel about that, it will kill you.” Wedge called, as Armitage stood and retrieved his cigarettes. 

“I’ve been telling Armitage the same thing… but with his job, he’s allowed 3 a day.” Ben added, with a grin. “Only on weekends and never in the apartment.” 

“Luke Antilles-Skywalker, and I have my Vape. I love you please let me come home tonight.” Luke kissed Wedge’s hair, rubbing Wedge’s shoulders as he did. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. Don’t let me catch you stealing one off of him.” 

“If the nice gentleman wants to offer me one, it would be rude to decline.” 

“I think Wedge would kill me if I offered you one.” Armitage added, with a soft smile. 

“No, he likes your accent too much.” Lando muttered loud enough for the room to here, before grinning at the other men. “I wish Karissa was here, she’d make nice conversation. Keep me company around all this couple crap.” 

“How did it take two proposals for her to marry you? So romantic. Anyway, Armitage, balcony?” Luke quickly lead them outside, sighing as Armitage lit up one of his expensive cigarettes, enjoying the smell before sadly puffing on his vape, enjoying the warm summer air. “I like you, you’re good for Ben. He went through a lot when he was young. Han and Leia aren’t pleased.” 

“Well… thank you. He’s mentioned you before, but his parents are still a mystery. I mean, I know who they are, but he doesn’t mention them at all. I don’t want to push him for information but will there ever be a way that they will accept me? I,” Armitage turned to look at Ben through the window, who was chatting quietly with Wedge and Lando, a glass of red wine in his hand; the wine having stained his lips a beautiful red that Armitage wanted to rush in and kiss off. “Well I love him. I’m in love with Ben.” 

“Good. I’d kill you if you were just ‘having fun’ or whatever the kids do now. Not with the way he looks at you when you talk. Ben… didn’t end things well. My father, Ben’s grandfather and his hero, murdered his grandmother. He just snapped one day, we can’t explain it, but he confessed so couldn’t use the insanity plea. He regretted it. It was a few years ago now, Ben was only 15 when it happened but with the court case, the sentencing and the execution two years ago, things obviously took its toll on us all. Leia just moved on, moved passed it… I didn’t deal with it in a healthy manner. Ben got angry. Angry at him, at us for not being sad, angry at himself… he has a fierce temper, broke things, almost killed Han. I love Han as much as I am able, he’s my brother-in-law, but he’s not a good father; didn’t understand Ben’s sexuality, odd because I’m bisexual, or his love of art. He needed to leave, cut himself off from us all. He’s not been… like that recently, has he? If he needs more therapy I am happy to pay for it.” 

“I’ve never seen him angry. We’ve only been together… 6 months now, he was stressed around Christmas and now with his final project, but he’s been very happy with me.” Luke smiled, patting Armitage on the back. 

“Good. Look after him.” 

“I will.” 

“I will deal with Han and Leia, you tell him that you love him.” 

“I’ve booked a roof top garden to tell him.” 

“No, no he’d hate that. Tell him at home, tell him in private. Save the garden for when you propose. He will be much happier if you just told him, not the world. Trust me kid.” Armitage nodded, smiling at Luke. “Now, can you or your company help me make an app. I think it will help my gym if there was an app.”

.  
.  
. 

“I’m so glad Uncle Luke likes you,” Ben whispered, curled up next to Armitage on the sofa, still trying to get Millie to come off the table and sit with them, but the ginger cat continued to ignore them in favour of watching the news on the TV. “he’ll help my mum and dad come around to you.” 

“I will meet them when you are ready, until then I don’t really care.” Armitage replied, an arm wrapped around Ben, kissing his head softly but keeping an eye on the stock market numbers that had flashed up on the news. “I like Luke, we should invite him over. Wedge is hilarious.” 

“Wedge thinks you’re gorgeous, Uncle Luke was a little jealous, but I imagine Wedge is going to make him feel much better.” The CEO chuckled, as Ben looked up at him. “You were so amazing today. And earlier… I want to repay you.” The artist smiled, leaning up and kissing his lover’s cheek, before moving to his lips and jaw. 

“Ah to be 24 again. Don’t you ever get tired?” 

“Not of you. Play with me, come on daddy. You said you’ll never get bored of me.” Ben climbed on Armitage’s lap and pushed him down, placing his hands on his shoulders. The ginger man knew he must look like a love-sick mess and every emotion he was told never to feel if he wanted success, but he couldn’t help but grin at his lover; with his striking features, puffy lips and angelic look. This wasn’t the big romantic gesture the older wanted, but with Ben looking like this, he blurted it out. 

“I love you.”  
Ben looked taken back and shocked, only for a moment but it was enough to send Armitage into a panic. The older man waiting in an anxious silence for the younger man to shoot him down or laugh at him, tell him that wasn’t what he wanted from their arrangement. That he was just in it for the money. That this was all an act. Every second moved so slowly, his heart thumping in his chest so hard he was sure Ben could hear it, even feel the vibrations.

Then, Ben burst into a bigger smile, tears welling in his eyes. 

“I love you too.” Ben whispered, his voice cracking a little, as Armitage sat up, the anxiety melting away into relief and love, grinning back at the younger man. “Oh god I’ve wanted to tell you for, like, a week. But I was so scared you wouldn’t feel the same, so I just didn’t say anything.” 

“I’ve wanted to tell you for so long. I wanted to tell you at this Italian place I know. It has a roof top terrace full of flowers and lights. I had it all planned out. But your Uncle said you would prefer a private setting. But I think this is better.” 

“Much better.” They smiled at each other, as Armitage took Ben’s hand in his, his thumbs running over his knuckles. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. So much Benjamin.” Ben leant over and kissed Armitage softly, a sultry look in his eye and a pout. His brat face. “What do you want now?” 

“I think you should show me how much you love me.” Armitage chuckled, pushing Ben back and attacking him with kisses all over his face and neck. Ben squirmed, as Armitage growled like a beast playfully. “Oh no! A big mean beast!” Ben cried out, giggling. “Help me!” 

“I am going to keep you locked up and cover you with kisses all day long!” As Ben wriggled to get away from Armitage and get the older man to chase him, Ben slipped and fell off the sofa, whacking his head on the floor. Armitage immediately picked him up and placed him on the sofa up right again, looking very concerned. “Are you alright? Do you need ice? Or do you need to go to A&E?” 

“Do you mean the Emergency Room? I’m ok... it hurts a little.” Ben replied, with a small smile. “Ow.” 

“I’ll get some ice.” Armitage rushed to the freezer, grabbing a packet of frozen peas and wrapping them in a tea towel, before running over and placing it on Ben’s head. “Sorry.” 

“S’ok” Armitage smiled, with his free hand caressing Ben’s soft hair. “I love you... what are we now, though?” 

“I know you are the love of my life. Do you want to be... official? Boyfriends? God that sounded very teenage. But, yeah?” Ben smiled, nodding a little. “Do you want to go lie in bed?” 

“Yeah that would be nice.” 

“Can you walk?” 

“No dizzy.” 

“Do you want me to carry you?” 

“Armitage, I love you and I love your body, fuck the things your body can do. But I am mostly muscle and you are pure bone, you can’t carry me. If you lift me, I will squash you. Then we really will need to go to the ER.” Armitage smiled, kissing Ben’s hair before getting up. “No come back.” 

“I’m getting some pillows and a blanket, we will pull the sofa around and sleep in here.” Ben grinned, pulling Armitage down and kissing him softly. “We’re not having sex when you have a slight concussion.” 

“But I feel all tingly, it will be fun.” 

“Tomorrow morning, after I’ve cleaned the office, I will lay you out nice for me and fuck you stupid.” Ben grinned, letting Armitage pull away. “Don’t fall asleep, ok kitten?” 

“I’m gunna buy some cat ears, be your kitten, let you fuck me whilst I purr and meow.” Armitage chuckled, rushing away quickly to fetch blankets, pillows and some medicine for Ben. Once the ‘den’ had been set up and _Wonder Woman_ was on the television, Armitage let Ben curl against his chest, the older man running his hands up and down Ben’s body, relishing in the warmth. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“I really love you.” Armitage smiled, kissing Ben’s hair again and squeezing him. “I really love you Armitage Brendol Hux.” 

“I really love you, Benjamin Lucas Organa-Solo. My handsome, sexy, slutty boyfriend.” 

“If you don’t want me to jump you, you shouldn’t turn me on like this. Also, Uncle Luke invited himself to my art show next week.” 

“The one about your fake picture book about our kinky sex life.” 

“Yep.” 

“I’m sure it will be fine, but we should enjoy these moments before he kills me.” Ben let out a loud laugh, hiding his face in Armitage’s shirt, the ginger man chuckling along, squeezing him and smiling, both radiating with true love, comfort and happiness.


	6. chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: sexual assult

Armitage let out a long sigh of relief when his PA Mitaka opened the door to reveal the person who was desperate to see him, in the middle of a hectic work day, was his boyfriend. Ben smiled, his black hair pushed back and in a soft black shirt and light blue jeans, carrying a paper bag of food, his new _Burberry_ backpack over one shoulder. The CEO got up from behind his desk, and charged at Ben, kissing him softly, Mitaka blushing and closed the door after him. The artist hummed in happiness underneath the kiss, pulling away a moment so he could put his bags down and wrap his arms around Armitage, kissing him again. A week had passed since they had said ‘I love you’ and the relationship had moved from a sugar daddy/baby dynamic to a full fledge romantic relationship that Ben had put on his Facebook and Instagram (Armitage didn’t use either, so was forced to get one to like it). 

“You have no idea how happy I am that you are here.” Armitage whispered, kissing Ben’s lips quickly again. “I am having the worst day, nothing has been done, I work with idiots, the French haven’t been listening to the German’s, I’ve run out of coffee. The Prime Minister is demanding to know what is going on.” 

“You sounded stressed on the phone. I brought you some lunch, more coffee, and some shortbread. Do you have long?” Ben asked, pulling away and moving towards the little black sofa Armitage had in his office for nights he had to stay over. They were becoming fewer now he had someone to go home to. 

“I don’t think so, baby, if I want to be finished for your art show tonight. Is everything set up?” 

“Almost, I don’t think people are going to like it. I brought you a sample.” Ben opened his black rucksack and pulled out a little pink book, handing it over. “I settled on ‘The Kinky Adventures of a Sugar Daddy’ for the title. Professor Snoke thinks I’m wasting my talent, but I think he secretly likes it.” Armitage flicked open the book, looking at Ben’s beautiful drawings of ‘him’- a blond and larger than himself- in different and varying positions with ‘Ben’- a skinny twink in this version of their early relationship but just as bratty.  Armitage ran his hands over the images, Ben’s style of realism mixed with a cartoon flare, soft and pastel that made the kinkiness soft and harder at the same time, made the couple look like each other, although he was trying to figure out who the other man was in their fantasy threesome. “Do you like it?” 

“It’s beautiful. You are so talented. Who is this though?” 

“Oh, that’s Poe. His idea, he wanted to be in the book. He tried to pay me for it. He still thinks you’re really hot. First Wedge, now Poe.” 

“You have nothing to worry about, I only have eyes for you, and this cock is only for you,” Armitage took Ben’s hand, pressing it against his semi-hard cock. “which you and your book have made a little excited. I think you should sort it out.” 

“I thought you were busy.” 

“I can’t go to a meeting hard. It will give Dopheld ideas.” 

“Dopheld’s cute.” 

“And he’ll do anything for a pay rise.” Ben chuckled a little, looking a little flushed and smiling at Armitage. “Do you…? Really?” 

“Not here! No! and he’s your PA, it will be weird, he could lose his job, and you might like having someone around to fuck all the time,” Armitage laughed, holding Ben’s hands in his. “But I wouldn’t mind, you know, trying that.” Armitage smiled, pressing a few kisses to Ben’s lips. “We could ask Poe… I trust him, and he’s already offered.” 

“We’ll ask him tonight after your show, but will Finn and Rey be ok with that?” 

“Yeah, they’re very open. Rey often stays at another girl’s house and Finn is also seeing this girl called Rose. I haven’t met her, but she seems nice. They all love and respect each other’s choices to sleep with other people.” 

“But I’m not?” 

“No, you’re mine. Either we fuck someone else together or not at all.” Armitage laughed, pulling Ben into a hug. “I’m protective of what’s mine.” 

“I know baby. I love you too. I have a gift for you, actually,” Armitage pulled away, crossing to his desk and getting a large, square box from under his desk, before placing it in Ben’s lap. “Open it.” Ben smiled, lifting the lid to reveal a _Gucci_ raincoat, a copy _of St. Pepper’s Lonely Heart Club Band_ , a figure of _Big Ben_ and tiny bottle of whiskey. Ben looked confused, as Armitage smiled. “Well?”

“We’re… no, I have no idea what this all means.” 

“I’m taking you to London with me next month, I have an extended business trip and I want to show you my home.” 

“Oh, that makes sense wait, really!?” 

“Yes really. As a six-month anniversary present.” Ben grinned, putting the box gently on the floor, then attacking Armitage with kisses, unbuckling his pants. “We have lunch to eat.” 

“I’ll be fine, let me say thank you.” 

“Ok but don’t say I didn’t warn you when you get drunk on two glasses of champagne.” 

“You mean when you get me drunk.” They chuckled, Armitage holding Ben’s face in his hands as he lay him down, grinning at one another. “We only have 20 minutes.” 

“Plenty of time.”

* * *

 

 Daddy <3 x 6:09pm  
_I’ll be as fast as I can baby I’m so sorry xxxx_

Ben smiled at the third text that Armitage had sent, apologising for being three, six and nine minutes late for his art show. He chuckled, shuffling in his nice dress shoes, before smiling up at the surprise he had planned for his boyfriend; a large painting of Armitage as knight from the Renaissance, in full armour and upon a horse, brave and bold and handsome, the way Ben saw him; his king, his hero. 

Baby Boi <3 6:11pm

 _It’s only just opened don’t worry xx can’t wait for you to see your surprise xx_  

Daddy <3 6:12pm

 _Are you wearing something very kinky as part of the exhibit? Xx_  

Baby Boi <3 6:12pm

_I am in a respectable jumper and jeans, you’re very bad today xx_

Daddy <3 6:14pm

 _This is what happens when we have a quick fuck in my office, which we should do again ;) I’m finishing up, I’ll be 15-20 minutes ily xxxxxx_

Ben smiled and shoved his phone in his pocket, smiling over at Rey, Finn and Poe across the room at Rey’s part of the exhibit that consisted of her costumes, including the ones Ben and Armitage had worn at the party, and some strange mental sculptures that were part of a theatre set, about to head over when Professor Snoke appeared at his side with a glass of red wine for him. Snoke was in his late 50s, tall and smartly dressed, with thin white hair and a stern face. Once, he might have been attractive, but age took a toll on him. But he was a genius, the top specialist in Renaissance art in the country and probably the world. Snoke was Ben’s art history mentor, and the younger hoped he would co-author his work on Biblical paintings as gendered illustrations. 

“Benjamin. Congratulations on another successful year. I can safely say you have performed top in my classes and judging from your work you will do excellently.” Snoke said, softly and with a smile as he handed Ben the glass, turning to look at the image of Armitage. 

“Thank you, Professor. It’s been an… interesting year but that means a lot.” 

“I’ve already approved the application for your final project.” Ben grinned, thanking him again. “Who is this? You’ve captured the essence of Vermeer in your own style beautifully. You would have over shadowed the man himself, its exceptional.” Ben smiled, blushing a little at the flattery. 

“That’s my boyfriend, Armitage. He doesn’t know about it yet, it’s for his birthday. He’s turning 35 and I think its freaking him out a little. I wanted to show him how I see him, you know? He’s excited to meet you, I forced him to read your book, so he understands what I am going on about and he really liked it.” Snoke nodded, with a small smile, and Ben took a swig of his wine.

.  
. 

The two talked calmly about Ben’s final project topic, about how he wanted to write an essay but also produce some images for his illustration side, when Ben began to feel woozy, his vision blurring and he swayed a little to the side. 

“Benjamin? Is everything alright?” Snoke asked, looking worried, placing his glass down and holding Ben up as he swayed a little. Ben went pale, feeling like he was falling and going to be sick, the room spinning around him. “Benjamin?” 

“I-I don’t know… I feel sick.”

“Ok, let’s go to my office and let you sit down.” Ben nodded, to dazed to really know what was going on as Snoke lead him out of the exhibition and towards his office. 

Armitage raced in 10 minutes later, frantically looking around for Ben. Luke and Wedge stood in front of the painting of him, holding hands and chatting quietly to each other, smiling brightly at each other. Strolling quickly, he stopped to stare up at the image with a grin on his face, so astounded by Ben’s talent but also at how hard Ben must have worked on it, the detail and love that Ben showed for him in such a task. Luke and Wedge turned to look at him. 

“Hello, is Ben about?” Armitage asked, unbuttoning his coat. 

“No, we assumed he would be with you.” Luke said. 

“Well he hasn’t been replying to my texts… I’m sure he’s around.” Armitage said, looking around, a little bit worried. 

“I saw him with Professor Snoke and I don’t think Ben felt well, maybe they went to his office?” Finn said, appearing with Rey and Poe, who winked at Armitage. “I can show you up there if you want?” 

“Yes, please. Thank you, Finn.” 

“We’ll stay here, in case he comes back.” Wedge said, with a soft smile. “I’m sure he’s fine.” Armitage nodded, smiling at the couple before leaving with the trio. 

“Did he say how he was feeling?” Armitage asked. A group of shrugs and no’s rung out, and Armitage nodded, following the group to the office. “I hope he’s alright, he was fine earlier. He’s eaten, right?” 

“I’m sure he’s alright Mr Hux and oh my god.” Poe said, stopping dead and staring into the window of Snoke’s office.  
  
Ben was slumped on the leather sofa along the wall of Snoke’s office, barely conscious, his head to the side and an arm hanging over the side, his jumper and shirt pulled up to his neck and his trousers and boxers pushed down to his ankles, his arms covered in red marks that would bruise. On his side was a large, close to his hip, bleeding gash that was dripping down onto some newspaper lied down, and he had a cut across his face. Snoke stood over him, leaning over to kiss Ben deeply but he only got a few seconds of contact before Ben moved his head sluggishly, and that was when Poe saw he was crying. Snoke smirked, muttering something that Poe couldn’t make out, grabbing Ben’s cock in one hand and the other pushed two fingers inside of him, moving them to open him up harshly, Ben whimpering and pleading for him to stop, losing his fight against whatever drugs Snoke had given him. Poe turned, realising Armitage had also seen everything and was seething with rage. 

“We need to break down the door. Call the police and an ambulance.” Armitage barked, as Rey pushed past and kicked the door in, beating him into the room to pull Snoke away from Ben. In any other circumstances, Armitage would marvel in the strength of someone he thought was so gentle, but right now he was busy charging at Snoke, punching him in the face. “You son of a bitch!” Snoke grabbed the knife he had used to hurt Ben with, stabbing Armitage in the arm but that didn’t stop the ginger man from punching him again with a small grunt of pain, kicking him down to the ground, ready to swing his foot into the other man’s face when Rey came over, pushing Snoke on his front and holding his hands behind his back, kneeling on him to keep him down. “Rey. Move.” 

“Hold the rag to Ben, I will deal with him. Kicking his face in won’t help Ben right now. The police and ambulance are on their way, I’ve pulled his pants up. Go to him. I will deal with the scum.” Rey called up, looking fierce and angry. Armitage turned to see Ben, racing to his side and holding the cloth (that turned out to be ripped from Rey’s tank top) to the bloody wound, a hand resting in Ben’s hair. Ben flinched at the contact, still holding on a little bit of consciousness he had left. 

“Shh… it’s alright I’m here. I’m here. I’m so sorry I was late Ben… I’m so sorry.” Armitage whispered, trying his hardest not to burst into tears at the sight of his Ben so hurt. “You’re going to be ok, its ok.” Ben looked at him, only for a second, before his eyes rolled back and he went limp. That was when Armitage began to sob, his head resting against Ben’s. “I’m so sorry my love… I should have been here on time…” 

“What the… Ben!” Luke called, rushing in with the paramedics and police. Wedge stood in the door, covering his mouth. “What happened? What has he done?” Armitage tried to explain, but the words got stuck in his throat and he could do nothing but sob. “Come away, let the paramedics help him.” Luke pulled the thin man away from his nephew, quickly handing him over to Poe. 

“You’re bleeding.” Poe said, sitting Armitage down out of the office and making sure he had his back turned as Snoke was led away in handcuffs, his nose bloody and looking ahead; not a hint of shame or regret. “He always creeped me out, he’s the type of guy that touches me at work when they’re not supposed to, but they think its ok cos I strip. But Ben trusted him, admired him even. I shouldn’t have left him alone with him, I knew he was a creep.” Poe muttered, helping Armitage out of his coat and jacket, rolling his sleeves up look at the wound. It was long and deep, bleeding heavily. “You’ll need stitching for this. Hang on.” Poe called for a paramedic, who rushed over to assess his arm, before wrapping it up and explaining he will need it stitched up. 

“It’s not your fault… I need to call my lawyers.” Armitage tried to move away, but Poe stopped him, a hand over Armitage’s. 

“You need to go to the hospital and get your arm sorted, then be there for Ben. He doesn’t need to lawyer up right now, he doesn’t need all guns blazing, he doesn’t need anything like that just now. He needs rest and a lot of love. Go with the paramedics, we will do the damage control and meet you later. I’ll tell the police everything so they’ll get your statements later. ” Armitage took Poe’s hand, squeezing it. 

“Thank you.” The older man whispered, struggling but getting out a soft, small smile. Poe smiled back, trying not to blush. 

“Don’t worry about it. Go.” Armitage stumbled up, Poe putting his arms up to make sure he doesn’t fall on him. “We’ll be there as soon as we can.” Armitage nodded, watching the stretcher go past him; Ben pale and with an oxygen mask and drip already in place, them moving him quickly to the ambulance. “He’ll be ok, physically. He’s strong.” Armitage nodded, following with Luke and Wedge; his uncle stoic and stern, Wedge more emotional. As they walked through the exhibit, avoiding the stares, Armitage caught Ben’s painting and couldn’t help but let tears fall from his eyes again. To Ben, he was his hero. And he couldn’t protect him.


	7. chapter seven

Ben blinked awake, the strong smell of disinfectant and a soft beeping of a heart monitor, the light of a new day flooding into the room, a private hospital room from what Ben could make out. Feeling nauseous and dizzy, he enjoyed the feel of the soft material on the side of his head, and the soft blanket around his body. Ben moved his head a little, feeling the nasal cannula in his nose and a numbness in his side, a confused younger man caught onto the red hair of his boyfriend in the chair next to him, who had blood on his shirt and his arm wrapped up in bandage, tears in his eyes. Ben blinked, a pain shooting through his face for a moment, confused and dazed. 

“Tig?” Ben whispered, causing his boyfriend to jump up and be by his side in a moment. “What…?” 

“Ben… I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry my baby. I should have been there on time I should have left work earlier I’m so sorry.” Armitage whispered, holding Ben’s face softly. “I’m so sorry. I’m going to stay right here by your side until this is all over and he is dealt with, and for as long as you need me, I’m not going anywhere.” Armitage crooked out, trying not to cry. “I’m going to do everything in my power to sort this out.” 

“What do you…?” Ben started, scanning Armitage’s face before everything came flooding back to him in a painful jolt, looking at Armitage with a look of shook that quickly turned to grief and pain, beginning to cry. Ben let out a loud sob as the realisation set in; so loud and filled with pure hurt, it physically pained Armitage to hear. More tears built in his grey eyes as he pressed his forehead to his boyfriends, rage building in his chest the more Ben sobbed. Armitage cupped Ben’s face softly, chocking out his words through tears of anger and hurt. 

“He is going to pay for this. I will not rest until he is locked up and he has been sued for this. I will get the best lawyers, the best team together to make sure he pays. And I’m going to be right by your side my love, it will be alright I promise. Not right away, but soon. I love you so much my darling, my baby. I love you and we will get through this I promise.” 

“I just want to know why me?” Ben whispered, so weak and innocent, so mush lost and fear in his big brown eyes that I caused Armitage to break down again. His head on the pillow next to Ben’s, he sobbed loudly, his injured arm pressed underneath him uncomfortably but no pain could ever surpass this. His love, his life so distraught with nothing he could do, Armitage hadn’t felt this helpless since his mother died. If only he’d left early, if only he’d said no to work and be there, perhaps this would never have happened, and they would be at home, in bed, safe and happy right now. “Armie... I want him dead.”

Armitage looked up, tears still flowing from Ben’s eyes, but a look of anger in them too. 

“Death is too sweet for a man like that but” Armitage was interrupted by Luke opening the door. Luke looked tired, his hair a mess and his eyes bloodshot, trying to be strong. Wedge and Finn had gone for breakfast whilst Poe and Rey kept guard, talking to the police on the couples and family behalf, not letting Armitage or Luke do anything other than be there with Ben. “Luke.” 

“Han and Leia are here.” Armitage nodded, wiping his eyes a little and pushing his hair back. “Want me to deal with it?” 

“No. I will. Try to make a good first impression with my suit shirt covered in blood and my arm wrapped up.” Ben let out a small chuckle through the sobs, and Armitage smiled, kissing his forehead. “I’ll be a minute. I’ll be back. ” Ben mouthed ok, as Luke came over to sit with his nephew. Armitage nodded to Luke, who smiled sadly, nodding back, before he exited the room. 

Senator Leia Organa-Solo was much shorter than Armitage had imagined her. Her dark grey hair was pulled back into a neat bun, with a few baby hairs coming loose, a stern yet sad look on her face, her brown eyes that mirrored Ben’s looking up at him, her blue suit neat and crisp. Armitage remembered seeing pictures of her when she was young, being such a young senator crossed international news with long brown hair and a beautiful smile; his father didn’t think a woman like that should be in politics, instead be a model or house wife. Han Solo was tall, his hair white and he wore jeans and a beat-up leather jacket. Ben looked like his father, although Han’s face was now wrinkled Armitage could imagine him as a young, handsome man. Han was angry, angrier than him. Armitage tried to smile at them, his eyes stinging and clearly bloodshot from the hours of crying. 

“Senator and Mr. Organa-Solo, I’m Armitage Hux.” Armitage started, going to hold out his injured dominate hand before stopping himself and using his left. 

“We know who you are, Mr. Hux.” Leia said, trying to be polite but her distaste for him was strong. 

“With all due respect, Senator, no you don’t. I’m Armitage Hux, and your son is the love of my life. I have never loved a person as much as I love Ben and I know he loves me too. And I am so sorry I was late, otherwise this wouldn’t have happened. Right now, he needs us to be civil. Regardless of what you think you know of me and my company and how I made my name, Ben is all that needs to matter right now because he is really hurt and.” Armitage tried to compose himself again, not letting the weakness show. His father’s words swirling in his head ‘be a man for fuck sake!’ As he covered his face a moment. 

“It’s alright,” Leia whispered softly, placing a hand on his arm gently. “Of course. Thank you for taking good care of him.”  Armitage nodded, smiling a little as he composed himself. “How is he?” 

“Shaken, distraught, he’s going to need a lot of time. His face was cut, the doctors think he’ll have a thin scar. He was stabbed bad in the side, but they’ve patched him up pretty good. Everything has already been paid for.”

“We can’t ask you to do that kid, Ben has insurance, if you give us the info we will make sure you get your money back.” Han said, with a sort of smile. “Can we go in?” 

“Yes of course.” Armitage pushed the door slowly open, Han helping, and Ben burst into more tears at the sight of his parents rushing in. 

“Mom, dad...” Leia was the first to reach him, wrapping her arms around her son and holding him close. “Mommy...” Han was at his other side, hugging him tightly and telling him it was ok. “I-I’m sorry I” 

“Don’t you apologise for anything.” Han tried not to bark. “We’re just glad this wasn’t worse than it could have been.” 

“We’re here no matter what.”  

“He was my favourite teacher, I looked up to him so much and he just wanted to use me! Why do they all want to use me!?” Armitage felt a small pang in his chest, but knew Ben was talking from a place of hurt and anger. Leia pressed a kiss to Ben’s temple, and Armitage could see Han tighten his grip around his son, Ben beginning to thrash a little, his fists clenched. “It’s not fair!! I want him dead I want him to hurt too!!” 

“I know Ben, I know. Shh. He will, he will.” Leia whispered, holding Ben’s face as it twisted in a rage Armitage didn’t know Ben could possess. “He will pay. Dad and me, Uncle Luke and Armitage will make sure he does. He will be brought to justice and put away for a long time.” 

“I want him to die!! I want to kill him!! He betrayed my trust and he hurt me and he did this to me!! I trusted him!” Armitage turned around, trying not to cry or make the situation worse with his own emotions, Luke coming over and putting an arm around Armitage as Ben screamed and cried louder. Armitage wanted to stop it, go back and leave earlier, be there earlier. Even just warn Ben. Anything to stop this. 

“You might want to step in Armitage, think you can?” Like whispered, nudging out of his daze. The Englishman looked at everyone around him, before taking a sharp breath in and walking over to the bed. Armitage places his shaking hands on the side of Ben’s head, bringing his forehead to touch the younger man’s softly. Ben still thrashed, still sobbing but he had stopped screaming. Han and Leia took a step back, watching, holding their breaths to see how Ben would react. 

“Hey, baby boy. Shh… shh, I know. You are allowed to be angry Ben, you are allowed to kick and scream and cry. You’ve been hurt and used... but right now you need to rest. Otherwise it’s going to be a lot worse kitten, and you need your strength to fight him in court. Ok sweet?” Ben stopped thrashing, looking up at Armitage a little lost, hopeless. Armitage wiped his tears, before cupping his face. 

“I want him dead...” Ben’s eyes fell to his lap, trying to contain the rage that was still living in his chest. 

“I know... but it’s so much worse when they can’t face justice for what they have done. You know I know that.” Ben looked at him, as Armitage made a small attempt at a smile. “I know it feels terrible, and you want him dead but them being dead makes it so much worse, because then they can’t suffer. I regret pushing my father before I ever got the chance to have him punished for the years of abuse. We will make sure Snoke suffers for what he did.” The room went still for a moment, everyone waiting and wondering, before Ben began to shake with tears, leaning into the Englishman and letting out more shaking sobs, gripping his shirt. “I know...” 

“Sorry...” 

“Don’t apologise. You’ve been hurt, you cry and rest. When we get home, you are not getting out of bed for at least a week, I will wait on you hand and foot, I’ll bring you food, gifts, anything you need. When you’re ready, we’ll start the preparations to take him down.” 

“I love you Armitage.” 

“I love you too. So much Ben.” Armitage laid his boyfriend down, kissing his forehead tentatively, his hands running softly through Ben’s hair. “And I always will. I’m going to find the doctor, see what’s happening next and when we can get you home.” Ben nodded, resting against the pillow and his eyes dropping a little. Armitage smiled, brushing some hair out of his lover’s face before leaving the room with a curt nod to the Solo-Organa-Skywalker clan. 

“Well, he’s not what I expected.” Han said, breaking the tense silence. “Not at all.” 

“He seems nice. I think I like him, despite his companies’ involvement in Syria.” Leia added, sitting next to Ben on the bed, holding his hand. “And he seems to love you Ben, and that is all that matters. But did he just say he killed his father?” 

“His dad tried to kill him with a butcher’s knife when he was outed by an ex. It was self-defense like 9 years ago. I love him. I’m going to marry him.” Ben said, closing his eyes. “Not now. But one day. A really big wedding too… I hope we can still go to London… Dad I feel sick,” Han grabbed him a bucket, trying to cox him to sit back up but he was resisting. “sleepy.” 

“I can’t wait for it Benny. We will have to get all the information about how you two met from him, you rest.” Ben’s eyes snapped open again, going bright red and sitting up. “What?” 

“No, I don’t want you to know that. You’ll hate me.” Han and Leia shared a look, about to press on that when Ben looked around. “Did they bring my new backpack? It’s _Burberry_ and it has Uncle Luke and Uncle Wedge’s wedding present in it.” Han and Leia’s head snapped around, looking at Luke who threw them a sheepish smile. “I mean elopement present…” 

“You eloped, and you didn’t even send a card?” Leia asked, walking over to him. “Luke.” Han sat with Ben, both looking at each other with a look of ‘oh no’. Leia looked hurt, and Luke had a remorseful look. 

“It was last minute… Wedge flew out to Tibet, you know how it is with us two. It was never the right time, he wasn’t ready, I was busy, we’d get back together and fall apart… I’m crazy about him, and we’re 53. We don’t want that to happen again. We’re going to have a big reception, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything, it’s only been a week Leia.” 

“I knew something was up, it’s our twin senses, you seemed too happy. It’s alright, I’m just happy you’re happy. When all of this is over, we will have a nice, big family dinner. Including Wedge and Armitage.” 

“I’m going to be sick.” Ben mumbled, monetarily transporting everyone to 10 years ago when affection made the youngest Skywalker-Solo uncomfortable, until Ben actually vomited into the bucket Han had provided, throwing up the little wine and food he had in his system. Han rubbed his back, a sort of sad smile on his face. “Ugh….” 

“Easy kiddo, whatever he gave you is still in your system. Would you consider me and Hux beating the shit out of that asshole a bonding experience?” Han asked, patting Ben’s back as he dry heaved. Leia threw Han a warning looking. “Just lightening the mood.” His son smiled a little, resting his head against his father, finding comfort in a man who he never saw eye to eye with. Han smiled, letting his anger and usual bravado down to be there for his son. “We’ll sort this out kid. Don’t you worry.” 

“Thanks Dad…” Ben smiled up, as Han put an arm around him. “How did you get here so fast...?” 

“It’s been a day kiddo, and we were in the city, coming to see your art show.” 

“Really?” 

“Of course, we were Ben, we’re so proud of you.” Leia said, sitting back with him. “We know we haven’t been the best parents, but we love you, you’re our only child and we are going to be closer now. More involved.” 

“And more accepting.” Han added, with a small grin. “We do love you kid.” Ben smiled, big tears rolling down his cheek. “No more of that, come on. You get some sleep, we’re going to see where Armitage is at with the doctors and wind up Uncle Wedge.” Ben didn’t need to be told to sleep, slumping back and falling asleep. “Still the same, spews up and falls asleep. Just like when he was a baby.” 

“I don’t think he’ll ever outgrow that.” Leia whispered, kissing Ben’s head and finally letting herself shed a few tears. “How does someone that big look so small? My poor baby… if you and Armitage don’t punch this Snoke, I will.” 

* * *

Armitage held Ben close, the sun setting among the line of skyscrapers, the couple sitting in a sweet silence that both crazed right now. The older man cradled Ben in his arms, both exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster the day, Ben nestled in and sighing in relief at the warmth and safety that came from his lover, gently touching the bandages on Armitage’s arm. 

“Your parents are nice. They like me. I wasn’t expecting that, I’ve invited them over for dinner in a few days.” Armitage whispered, making Ben smile. 

“Good… I’m glad, I really wanted them to like you.” Ben murmured back. “They’re… well, they are intense, they’ve done so much in their lives and sometimes it meant not being at home or being able to show up to things… but I think they are trying now. It really sucks that you met like this and reunite us.” 

“I know…” Armitage kissed Ben’s head. “I think Poe has a crush on me. That was easily the most teenage thing I’ve ever said.” Ben let out a short laugh, smiling up at Armitage. “Have I ever told you, that you have the most beautiful smile?” 

“You’ve mentioned it. I love you.” Armitage smiled back, kissing his head again and running his hands up and down Ben’s arms in a soothing manner, as Ben went back to looking out the window. “I want to take a long, hot bath.” 

“I’ll see what I can do, this room only has a shower.” 

“I can still feel him on me, Armitage. I can still feel his hands holding me down and.” Armitage’s heart dropped, trying his hardest to not to show his rage and grief again. 

“Shh. I know, I’ll get it sorted. None of this is your fault.” 

“I know, and I know the doctor told you that I might think that, but I know it’s not. But it’s not your fault either Armie. He would have done this regardless, whether you were there or not, he would have tried to rape me one way or the other. It just happened now.” 

“I should have left work on time, nothing is more important that you.” 

“You run a company Armitage, a big company that makes weapons for the top army’s in the world that is also trying to stop illegal arms deals and terrorism. They need you sometimes. It’s not your fault and I won’t ever blame you. Please don’t feel guilt, because then he wins.” Armitage nodded, so proud of how Ben was already recovering. “In the morning, when they let me go home… I knew you swore to never go into one, but can we get _Taco Bell_ for breakfast? It’s my comfort food.” 

“Baby, if you asked I would buy a _Taco Bell_ for you. Name it Taco Ben.” Ben laughed, his warm laugh vibrating through the room and filling Armitage with such hope. “Of course, we can.” 

“I’m going to get a lot of food. I’m so hungry.” 

“I can run and get you something now kitten, if you want?” 

“No… stay with me. I still… need you here. Right now.” Armitage nodded, and the couple fell back into their silence, embracing and holding each other tightly. Armitage still felt a pang of worry, but as Poe had said, Ben was strong. They were going to make it through this. Slowly, but they would get there.


	8. chapter eight

The week after the attack was a strange week. Armitage took time off work and then would work from home until everything was over and done with, allowing him time to wait on Ben. The first day back was spent in bed, the couple entwined in each other’s limbs, sleeping, watching _Disney_ movies and Armitage only getting up for food and cups of tea (something Ben had learnt he loved since being with his Englishmen). The second day, Ben cried. He cried all day, and showered and bathed as much as he could, scrubbing off the feeling of Snoke, sobbing into Armitage’s chest as the older man tried to be strong for him, but also ended up sobbing. The third day Ben let Armitage wait on him, the older man bought him new pjs, new clothes for their London trip, a desk in the study was ordered, so they could work together and removed and destroyed all of Snoke’s books with a BBQ on the balcony that almost caught the block on fire. 

By the 6th day, Ben was bored. He sat in bed, still emotional and hurting, as expected, but now he wanted to move on. He wanted to get out, get this over with and get on with his life with Armitage. Ben smiled to himself; his life with Armitage filled him with such excitement, love and warmth. Getting out of the large bed, Ben plodded into Armitage’s study, in a thick school jumper and his pjs bottoms, unsurprised to see him surrounded in papers and frantically typing at his _Mac_. Usually, this was because someone had made a mistake at the office, but today it was because the Englishman was convinced the top lawyers he had hired were incompetent and were missing something. Armitage hadn’t changed out of his black shirt and jeans from yesterday, and a thick stubble that was slowly becoming a beard. Ben smiled, coming over and sitting in Armitage’s lap, his long legs hanging over one side and his arms around his boyfriend, effectively stopping his work. Armitage smiled up at him, pressing a kiss to Ben’s cheek, carefully placing his hands around him, whispering hello to him. 

“When did you last eat?” Ben whispered, pressing a kiss to Armitage’s temple. “Or have something to drink?” Their attention is turned to the full and cold coffee mug, and Armitage threw Ben a sleep, sheepish look. “Let’s go out. I’ll brush my hair and put some clean clothes on, you go shower, but don’t shave. I think I like you with some stubble.” 

“Are you sure you’re up to that? We could order food in?” Armitage asked, looking worried. 

“My whole family and The Sunshine Brigade,” which was Ben’s nickname for Poe, Finn and Rey, “are all coming over tonight and we don’t have anything in. Unless you want to serve white wine and crackers.” 

“It sustained Lord Byron for long periods of time.” 

“Armitage.” 

“I don’t want you to stress or be pushed. Just… let me go out, you need to rest.” Armitage stood up, pushing Ben up and moving around his desk. Ben looked at him, fury in his eyes. “Soon, I promise soon this will all be over.”

“Staying in the house is driving me crazy Armitage. I want to go out! And I want you to stop treating me like a fucking deflowered, defiled virgin and just accept that this has happened, he’s going to be locked up and it’s going to be over soon! Also, what was the point of paying all this money for the lawyers if you’re going to be up all-night undoing all they’re doing!?” Armitage didn’t want to snap, but on a lack of sleep, emotions running high and an underlying anger anyway, Armitage knew this was going to be a fight. 

“I am trying to help! And they are missing vital information that is imperative to your case, they let it be leaked to the media so now people know what has happened! I am not treating you like that,” 

“Yes, you are!” 

“Will you let me finish!?” 

“I don’t know, are you going to keep patronising me!?” 

“I am treating you as someone who has gone through a traumatic experience and needs time, comfort and patience! I am trying to protect you!” 

“Well, it’s testing my patience! I don’t need you to protect me, Jesus Christ Armitage I am not a child!! I don’t need to be kept under lock and keep with you guarding the door!!” 

“Then why paint me as a knight!? Why do that if that isn’t how you see me!? I couldn’t protect you then, I am damned if I won’t do it now Ben!! I love you so much Ben, I just want to look after you, isn’t that the reason you’re with me!? Someone to ‘take care of you’!?” The tension fell, Ben looking guilty and Armitage devastated. They stood in an awkward silence, guilt and a smidge of pride not wanting either to be the first to surrender, but Armitage knew he was in the wrong to yell at his lover, sighing and conceding. “I… Ben, I don’t want you pushing yourself and it being too much.” 

“I didn’t mean to shout. It’s my anger, I’m sorry, I love you too.” Ben came over to Armitage, unsure on where to put his hands so he just embraced Armitage’s tightly, one hand on his back, the other in his soft ginger hair. The older man rested his forehead on Ben’s shoulder, his arms threaded under Ben’s arms and pressed to his back. “I… You are my hero Armitage. You’re my King and I love you, that’s why I painted you like that. And, yeah, it was a little play on the whole sugar daddy/baby dynamic, because you know, but it’s mostly because you’re charming, dashing, strong, a leader… and I love you. I want to show you off the way I can.” He pulled away, so he could see Armitage’s face, the ginger having teared up again, and he wiped the tears away. “I still need you right now, but maybe cool it down.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I know. None of this is your fault… let’s go walk in the park and get some lunch, then I want to kiss you in Whole Foods and make all the homophobic housewives uncomfortable.” Armitage nodded, smiling softly. “And I’m serious about the beard.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, it’s very sexy.” The couple chuckled, Armitage leaning in and kissing Ben softly, the stubble brushing against his face, making him giggle and smile, kissing Armitage deeply. They hadn’t kissed like this since before the incident, Ben’s arms going around Armitage’s neck, the Englishman’s hands resting on his artists hips, smiling underneath the kiss as he opened Ben’s mouth, his tongue slipping in. Ben let out a soft moan, as Armitage’s hands moved cautiously down, about to grip his ass softly. Ben jumped away, looking at Armitage with a mix of fear and sadness, his chest rising and falling quickly. “Sorry.” 

“Baby steps. Hey, we had our first big fight… and it came down to me growing a beard,” Ben chuckled, with a playful swat in Armitage’s direction. “I’m going to have a shower, I’ll be a second.” Armitage kissed Ben’s cheek, disappearing to the bathroom. Ben sighed, shaking his head as if that would shake the memories away, before walking into the bedroom to get dressed. Armitage reappeared with a towel around his waist. “Do you want to join me?”

“I would like that, yeah.” Ben rushed over, undressing as he went, and climbed under the hot water, sighing softly as the other man climbed in next to him. “Wash me? That might help.” 

“Let me know if you’re uncomfortable.” Ben nodded, smiling as Armitage pulled a face at his _Rose Jam_ shower gel, but had learnt not to comment, rubbing the gel on his smooth chest, tickling under his armpits, before rubbing his shoulders and smiling. “Do you just not get body hair or are you waxing when I’m not looking?” 

“You don’t have chest or back hair either. And I have public hair, and some armpit hair.”

“Yes but at least I have leg hair and somewhat of a snail trail.” Ben chuckled, his hand trailing down the line of dark hair from Armitage’s naval to his placid cock, before looking up and smiling. “How about we take a break from all the hanky-panky,” Ben giggled, and Armitage playfully rolled his eyes (Ben enjoyed Armitage’s “English words” that often left him in a fit of giggles), “until we get to London.”

“That’s a month away now.” 

“I’m not saying we become celibate and have matching pajama’s, be in bed by 9:30, but no sex until London, and I’ll get you a whole new set of harnesses and panties. Make it really special.” 

“I haven’t lost my sexuality or ability to be sexual because of this Armie. I know I freaked out earlier but it won’t take a month and”

“I know, and we can still do anything else you want, but let’s hold back to make it more… exciting. It gives us time to adjust and get back into the swing of things. You were… hurt, Ben. We don’t have to pretend it’s not affecting you, you panicked in there, and I know you don’t mean it but it’s just how you are reacting.” Ben nodded, wanting so much for this to not affect him and his ability to be intimate with the man he loved, but that trust in himself was starting to flicker away. “I love you and will always love you Ben. I will happily wait for as long as you need.” 

“Ok. I love you too Armitage.” They smiled at each other, before Ben scratched Armitage’s chin. “Please grow a beard.” Armitage laughed, putting shampoo in Ben’s hair.

.  
.  
The couple walked hand in hand through _Central Park_ , the younger man dressing in a light, navy jacket and white t-shirt with dark jeans, Armitage in shirt and trousers, the hot summer breeze blowing through their hair. They’d stopped at a cute little coffee shop Ben swore by, buying coffee and some doughnuts that Armitage was carrying, the other man looking for the perfect bench to sit on. Once the place had been located; a small bench, just large enough for the two of them under a tall maple tree, Ben pulling them over quickly, and resting his head on Armitage’s shoulder, his older lover putting an arm around him. 

“Do you want me to tell you what the lawyers think is going to happen?” Armitage asked, after they had sat in silence, sipping coffee and eating doughnuts. “In your case.” 

“Yeah, please.” Ben whispered back, tensing up a little. 

“Quick trial, hopefully, we have four witnesses, they are pushing for first degree… rape. First degree rape with up to 25 years imprisonment, he’ll have to register as a sex offender for the rest of his life, and a $5000 fine. The school has got in touch and is going to refund me your tuition for this year and you’ll get a discount for next year if you choose to go back. We need to be careful how we’re seen in public, they will try and” 

“UNCLE TIGGIE!” A small girl with soft blonde hair cried, dressing in a long pink dress, running full force at the couple. Armitage smiled, putting his coffee down to kneel and grab the girl when she reached him, standing up and spinning her around. “I told Momma it was you! But she said you’d never grow a beard.” Ben was both confused at who the very cute little girl that Armitage was currently make giggle by tickling her face with his beard, but he was overwhelmed with love for his boyfriend at how he acted with the child. 

“Well hello Olive, and I see you’ve managed to escape Daddies iron grip. Moden she’s here!” Armitage called, as Rachel and Moden Canady ran over to them. Rachel bypassed her daughter and friend to sit by Ben and throw her arms around him, holding him tightly. Moden smiled sadly at Armitage, as Olive cuddled into him. “Ben, you remember the Canady’s, and this is their daughter and my goddaughter, Olive Canady.” 

“Oh god Ben we heard what happened, it’s so horrible.” Rachel whispered, as Ben patted her back with his free hand. Rachel pulled away, holding Ben’s face in her hands. “Don’t you worry, we know Tig will have the best prosecution team on this, and Moden will find out who the judge is and the defense, so we will have a good, solid case against that pervert.” Ben looked confused, looking to Armitage. 

“Moden is the Attorney General, which is why we probably shouldn’t be discussing this in the open or be seen at all.” 

“Your goddaughter wanted to say hi, and then we are going to go for lunch and discuss this.” Moden said, with a smile at Olive. 

“And you can tell me all about school, can’t you Olive? Daddy says you’re doing so well.” 

“I am! I am! I got 5 gold stars!” Olive screamed, jumping in Armitage’s arms. 

“5!? Wow, Uncle Tiggie is just going to have to buy you some ice cream for that, and let you sit on my shoulders.” Rachel frowned at him, as Armitage put her on his shoulders, the little girl giggling loudly, holding onto his head. “Where shall we go then?”

.  
.  
.  
They ended up at a small, quiet restaurant on the edge of Central Park, Olive tucking into a cheese sandwich and nattering Ben’s ear off; she now adored Ben would could draw all the princesses really well, as he had been doing on all the napkins for her, making the little girl screech and demand more. Armitage smiled at them, before turning his attention back to the Canady’s. 

“McAlvery is heading the defence, and his is dirty. He will drag up the age difference between you and Ben, the circumstances of your relationship, if you’ve been intimate in public after the attack, anything to make it look like Ben lead Snoke on. No matter how petty it is, that is the angle he will take, I’ve seen him do it on other rape trials. He will try and make it look like Ben was looking for an affair, more money, more attention.” Moden said, putting down his large black coffee. 

“So, Armitage, you need to be strong, cool headed, totally supportive of Ben. Touch his back only, only kiss his cheeks, be nurturing, patient. Ben,” Rachel said, making the younger man look up from Olive, “you need that scar on show, you need to be quiet, meek, cry on the stand about how you feel used and betrayed. Do not get angry at all, lean into Armitage.” 

“Don’t make it obvious, Mon Mothma is the judge. She will know what you are doing but she will have sympathy, but if she notices, the jury will notice. I will do what I can to get the sentence lengthened and put pressure on so this is dealt with quickly, how are you both? Do you need anything?” 

“I’m fine.” Armitage started, turning to Ben who smiled sadly at him. “It’s early days.” 

“I know, it’s a good thing Ben will have to take the stand last, it gives you more time to.” 

“I just want the whole thing to be over.” Ben whispered, as Rachel nodded, smiling a little. “I just want him to go away, I’m so tired, I want to get on with life. I don’t want to see him. I just…” Ben could feel himself struggling to breath, the room closing in around him as the quiet chatter of the café blurred into loud, confusing noise, the music too loud, the people to close. The more he thought about having to face Snoke again, the louder and closer everything got, his breath catching in his throat as he tried to pant. “Armitage I can’t breathe. Armie I can’t breathe!” Ben stumbled up, knocking the table a little and spilling his own water, looking like a deer in headlights as he scanned for some way to get away from the situation, before bolting for the door. Ben got onto street, not sure where he was going when a hand yanked him back, onto the floor. 

“Ben! Ben shh its ok, breath, breath it’s an anxiety attack, it’s a panic attack.” Armitage called, kneeling next to Ben. “Deep breathes, I’m here, we won’t make you do anything that you don’t want to do. Deep breaths, there’s a good lad.” 

“But I have to do it!! I have to…” Ben suddenly became hyper aware of the amount of people, and cameras, watching him, thinking of what Rachel was saying. “Armie…” Ben burst into tears, and his lover scooped him into his arms, hushing him.

“Let’s go back, get you some water. Then we will get you home.” Ben nodded, letting Armitage lift him up and hold him close. “You’ll be ok.” 

“I love you.” Ben whispered, leaning into his lover, who lead him back into the restaurant, closing his eyes to the looks and camera’s awaiting him. 

* * *

“I can’t believe someone would try and make it seem like I asked for all of this.” Ben whispered, nuzzled into Armitage’s chest, enjoying the stillness of the apartment. The couple had immediately fell on the sofa when they returned from lunch with the Canady’s, Ben not moving from his boyfriend’s arms whilst the older man did the food shopping on his phone, using his free hand to caress the younger man’s hair as Ben looked out across the room. “Like… how do we prove that?” 

“We don’t have to prove anything Ben, I love you and you love me. The jury will see that.” Ben frowned, cuddling in again, not convinced the jury would see that; Armitage was a rich man and Ben, whilst being the son of a Senator, had been a struggling artist, trying to make it in the big city. It didn’t look great. “I mean, we have a life together, we have emails, texts, your insta-thing and other internet records that if we needed, we could drag up but if they can’t see that, then we will cause hell.” Ben nodded, nuzzling in closer, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply; Armitage was wearing the cologne he liked, and that warm feeling came back when the Englishman said they had a life together. “The food will be here in 45 minutes.” 

“Mmm what are we having?” 

“I have bought houmous, mango dip, salsa and avocado to have with some bread as a starter, and I am going to make curried coconut quinoa and greens with roasted cauliflower, with vegan strawberry cheesecake bites to finish up. I’ve checked all the wines I’ve ordered are vegan because it’s easier to make everyone eat vegan than deal with everyone’s different diets.” Ben laughed, sliding up to lean over Armitage. “Good so far?” 

“Wonderful.” Ben smiled, kissing Armitage softly, before moving back to cuddle Armitage. “Can we go away? Just within the state but… like go upstate, for a little bit?” 

“Why don’t we go up to Lake Placid? I’m sure we can find a nice Airbnb for a few days.” Ben nodded, smiling up at Armitage softly. “We’ll look tonight. I should probably clean the place up, and I’ll have to change.” Ben ungracefully flopped to the side, allowing Armitage to clamber up, before smiling at Ben. “There is a package in the bedroom for you to go through, whilst I sort out this place. We need new cushions.” Ben chuckled, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. “You should wear that new _Prada_ polo shirt.” 

“Then my parents will know you’re my sugar daddy. I think they know you give me things but… yeah, we might have to tell them, so they don’t find out in court.” Both men pulled a face that was a mix of fear and humour, before smiling. “Go look at your present.” 

“Yes daddy.” Ben said playfully, getting up and swanning off to the bedroom. Armitage loaded the dishwasher, waiting for Ben’s reaction. It came in the form of Ben hurtling into the room, grabbing Armitage and holding him close. The gift in question was a new key to Armitage’s apartment, with a note that said, ‘move in with me?’. Armitage was almost winded by the force of Ben running at him full force, grabbing the bench to stop him falling. “Yes! I’ll move in with you. Even though I’m here all weekend and most evenings anyway. I basically already live here.” Armitage chuckled, kissing Ben softly. “I love you. So much. Now that I officially live here, can we have the kitchen done?” 

“I love you too, but what is wrong with my kitchen?” 

“You don’t have an island and its wood hardtops Armitage. It would look much better with dark marble tops.” 

“I think you mean we don’t have an island, it’s your house too now.” Ben smiled, placing his hands onto Armitage’s chest. “But fine, we can go look at getting it done. We could put hard wood flooring in the study if you’re going to be painting in there. And you’ll need a new wardrobe, maybe a new sofa and bed. Should we just move?” 

“No, I love this apartment. It’s where I met you for the first time.” They both smiled, thinking about how much had changed in such a relatively short period of time. “We have to stay here until we adopted triplets and have to move to the countryside.” 

“I’m sorry, triplets?! We didn’t discuss that, let’s not discuss that. You’ve just moved in, let’s work from there, yeah?” Ben smiled, kissing Armitage again before cuddling close, the couple falling into a comfortable silence. “I love you Benjamin Lucas Organa-Solo. We’re going to be ok, we’ll get there.” 

“I love you too, Armitage Brendol Hux. I know we will. I have you.”


	9. chapter nine

The Skywalker-Organa-Solo-Antilles clan filled into the apartment one after the other, all bearing gifts for the couple in the form of wine (Wedge), chocolate (Han), Ben’s old comfort blanket (Leia) and some self-help books (Luke). Ben and Armitage greeted all with smiles and hugs, Armitage giving the small tour and Ben showing off their baby, Millie, who was met with lots of kissy faces from Luke before she was put in the back bedroom. Luke had promised to break her out later, but the lazy cat had already curled up and fallen asleep. Armitage and Leia had sworn everyone an evening of no politics talk, which survived five minutes when they realised their views weren’t as far away from each other as they thought and might be planning something for Leia’s campaign. Ben kept throwing Armitage warning looked, knowing his father was doing the same to his wife, the other men in a deep conversation of how they were going to murder Snoke, and how Han was building another car. 

“Oh, and Chewie 2 is going to be a dad.” Han said, with a grin. Chewie the Newfoundland was like a brother to Ben, or maybe an Uncle figure, and Chewie 2 was his only male decendent. “If you’re looking for a puppy.” 

“We can’t have a dog as big as Chewie right now Dad, the city isn’t good for dog like that.” Ben said with a smile. “Plus, Armitage doesn’t like big dogs. Or dogs much.” 

“You don’t like dogs? Who hurt you?” Luke asked, whilst Wedge pretended to be shocked. 

“I like dogs well enough. I just don’t have time for one, it would be unfair on Millie as well. And my goddaughter, she’s not too fond of big animals. Cats are better companions for my line of work anyway.” Armitage replied coolly, opening another bottle of beer for himself. “I should check on the food.” 

“I’ll go.” Ben said too quickly, jumping up and running to the kitchen, leaving Armitage defenceless against his family. 

“I didn’t like you.” Han said, with little to no emotion. Armitage wasn’t surprised but was ready to defend himself. “I didn’t like you, and I’m not overly thrilled that my son is dating a man who is 10 years older than him, and a very powerful man at that, but you make him happy. And you’re handling this much better than anyone I know. So, I still don’t like you much, but we’ll be civil.” 

“Civil is all we ask for.” Armitage replied, with a smile. 

“Well, I like you.” Luke added, with a grin. “Wedge does to. A lot.” 

“Oh my god I say I like the English accent once and you have to embarrass me every time?!” Wedge cried, playfully annoyed as he pushed his new husband. “But you seem nice, we’ve met each other once before so.” 

“And I like you.” Leia said, with that beautiful motherly smile Armitage had missed seeing in his own mother. “You are very welcome in our little family Armitage.” If Leia didn’t smile and have a natural calmness about her, Armitage would have been openly freaking out at that sentence. Before he could accidently break, the door knocked, and he rushed to open it. Leia gave a knowing smile, as the faces of Rey, Finn and Poe appeared in the door. 

“Han, Leia!” Rey cried, rushing in, whilst Finn gave Armitage a curt nod, still angry about the internship but was being civil because he did buy them an apartment. Poe, however, made a strange noise, as if he was holding in a groan and a whimper, when he saw Armitage with a beard, blushing and coughing a little before scurrying into the apartment to make small waves at the guests then go over to see Ben. “It’s so wonderful to see you again.” 

“It is wonderful to see you as well. And who are the two fine men you’ve brought with you?” 

“These are our friends Finn and Poe.” Armitage caught a look of hurt in Poe and disappointment in Finn but kept up a small smile; Rey and Ben were close growing up and the Englishman suspects she thinks of the Organa-Solo’s as family and didn’t want to disappoint them by having multiple lovers. “It’s nice of you to invite us over Armitage.” 

“I just thought Ben would like family and comfort around him, and I think dinner is almost ready.” Armitage moved to the kitchen, Rey introducing Finn properly to everyone, smiling a little at Poe who watched, sighing and smiling back. “How is it looking? Hello Poe, did you want a beer or something?” 

“I’m ok. Thank you. I just really want some water.” Poe replied, with a small smile. “What are you making?” 

“Curried coconut quinoa and greens with roasted cauliflower. Armitage is an excellent cook.” Ben said, with a grin, kissing his lover’s cheek softly. “I might have burnt this, so I will hand over and get you a water.” Ben slide along the bench to the grab a glass, leaving Armitage and Poe together. 

“Are you alright, Poe?” Armitage whispered, not looking up from the curry he was placing into a large bowl, the rice in another. Poe smiled a little. 

“I’m ok, Armitage. Thank you.”  

“Ok, well I have something to ask you about later anyway.” Armitage looked up and smiled at the tanned man, with a small wink, who blushed and smiled back. “Will you help me carry these?” Poe nodded, picking up the bowl of rice and moving it onto the long table Armitage had bought for this occasion. “Dinner is ready.” Ben grinned, throwing Armitage a quizzical look as to why Poe was blushing, the older man waltzing past with the promise of ‘later’. 

They ate and chatted loudly, compliments about the cooking being thrown at Armitage from all angles, as everyone got to know each other better. Ben sat by Armitage at the Head of the table, with Leia and Han at the other, all smiling and making many jokes. As the ginger poured more wine and brought out the deserts, the looming question was finally asked. 

“You never did tell us how you two met, anyway.” Leia said, sweetly, as the conversation lulled into a natural quiet. Han turned so his whole body was facing the couple, all eyes now their way. Ben threw Armitage a worried look, who swallowed his wine hard, coughed and began to answer, holding Ben’s hand as he began to speak. 

“It’s a very typical meeting. A mutual friend set us up and.” 

“He was my sugar daddy but now we’re totally official and I’m moving in!” Ben cried, panicked. Armitage gazed at Ben wide eyed, Luke and Wedge flinging each other ‘I knew it’ look, Leia was astounded, Han was furious, and the Sunshine gang were loving every second of this as the room fell into a very awkward silence. “I’m sorry I know you said to just call if I needed money, but I was trying to make it on my own. Then Phasma said she knew someone and she set it up, then things started to happen… I really love Armitage, mom, dad. It’s not like that anymore. Please don’t be mad.” Ben took Armitage’s hand on the table, linking their fingers softly and smiling a little. 

“So, what you were just looking for a sugar baby, Armitage? Just someone to pay to fuck.” Han asked, before anyone could stop him. Ben had seen Han angry, he was prone to it, but this was something new. “And Ben, what were you thinking?” 

“I’ve become accustomed to the fact most people are only after my money, so I openly offer it up so there is no backstabbing or secret marriage plots. But then Ben turned up at my door, and well… I’m an absolute sucker for a brown eyed boy.” Ben smiled, looking as the family and friends faces softened, about to open his mouth when Armitage’s phone interrupted him. “I’m sorry this is important, I’ll just be a moment.” The Englishman answered the call as he stood up, kissing Ben’s head as he moved quickly to the study. 

“Why did you let him grow a beard?” Poe murmured, with a grin.

“What? Do you not like it?” Ben replied. 

“No, he loves it.” Finn said, playfully nudging Poe who rolled his eyes, pushing him away. “I don’t like how much I like him, but he bought us an apartment… we don’t have to move out now that you’re living here?” Ben shook his head, looking over to Luke and Wedge, who both winked and held up their thumbs in approval. Han and Leia looked at each other, before Han huffed and smiled, nodding.

“A sugar baby, really Ben?” Han asked, sitting back down. “At least, be an escort or” 

“Hush Han. We really love him, Ben. He’s a very good man.” Leia whispered, with a smile. “So, and I never thought I would say this, but we approve of you dating Armitage Hux.” Ben mouthed ‘thank you’ with a bright smile. Leia couldn’t help but smile just as bright, after a week of seeing Ben so broken, so dark, it was a welcome sight. “Now, when Armitage returns we need to discuss court dates, fees and all of that boring stuff.” 

“I know Armitage said no, but if you need it, some guys from the Air Force are ready to beat the living crap out of Snoke.” Wedge suggested, which made Poe spring up right with a grin. 

“You were in the Air Force!?” Poe asked, too excited. Ben started to laugh, when he caught Rey and Finn looking furious, and made a mental note to ask about it all later. The trio had barely spoken to each other that evening, but up until that look, Ben had assumed it was because they were being pleasant to the guests and not hiding away with each other like they did. 

Armitage immerged only moments later, looking furious and devastated, a little pale in the face. He was slumped a little, clenching his phone in his hand, before looking at the group, all of his attention falling on Ben. Ben smiled a little at him, turning and asking if he was ok, not sure on what was happening. Armitage made a few steps towards him, kneeling down and held Ben’s hand’s in his, shaking, and taking a few breaths inwards before speaking.

“I’ve just got some news from our lawyers. The defence have been in touch with them. Just now, Snoke was found hanging in his cell. He’s dead and at the moment, everything has been halted to allow his family to grieve and plan if they want to settle the damages out of court. We think they’re going to accept that deal. We might be lucky, and the school are being totally cooperative and.”  
Ben didn’t hear Han stand up in fury, his chair hitting the floor. He didn’t hear Leia let out a sob, he knew his mother was an angry crier. He didn’t hear Rey begin to yell how Snoke was a coward. He couldn’t even hear Armitage whisper words of support. He had gone into shock.  
“Ben, Ben my love, breath.” 

“I-I… oh god…” Ben scrambled up, rushing out onto the balcony and leaning over, struggling to breath. Sliding down the bars, Ben fell against the window, breathing shallow breaths as he tried to wrap his head around what has just happen. Ben could feel his chest tighten, his throat closing up and heart beat faster in his chest, tears in his eyes. He felt hot, sweating and dizzy. “I can’t breathe… I can’t breathe… I” This was worse than earlier that day, as Ben could feel himself shake. “Armi… arm….” Poe got to him first as he began to turn pale, placing his hand either side of Ben’s head, holding him still to look at him. 

“Benny, buddy come on breath. Big deep breaths, or I’ll kiss Armitage.” Poe said, trying to get a smile or something out of the hyperventilating man, but Ben just looked at him with wide eyes, his chest rising and falling unnaturally and rapidly. “Come on Benny, it’s ok. It’s alright, your mom and dad and uncles are here, Rey, Finn, Armitage, me… it’s alright Ben.” Armitage was kneeling by them, taking his hand in his. “And he can’t hurt you anymore. You know we won’t let him get away with it but it’s over… you don’t need to go to court or see him.” 

“I… breath… can’t….” 

“It’s just a panic attack my darling,” Armitage whispered softly, squeezing his hand. Poe took the “It’s just another panic attack, just like before you need to just let it pass, it will be alright. I promise. I can call my doctor over if you need to be checked over, right now we need you to just breath, let your heart rate slow down.” 

“You have a doctor?” Poe asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes. I’m prone to illness. Big, deep breaths for Poe, I’ll ring the doctor.” 

“No! No I… don’t want to be more of a bother…. I’m… hold my hand.” Armitage nodded, as Ben closed his eyes and let his head fall back, falling very still. The whole house fell silent, waiting in anticipation as Ben’s breathing began to regulate, Poe and Armitage holding his hands and caressing his knuckles with their thumbs. After a few moments, Ben groaned and slumped a little to the side, Poe checking his pulse to see if his heart had slowed down and gave Armitage a small reassuring smile. “I feel sick… dizzy…” 

“Can you sit up?” Ben shook his head a little, squeezing his eyes tightly for a second, before blinking again. “We can help you move inside, it’s getting a little cold.” Ben nodded, a sad smile on his face. 

“Okay buddy, up we get.” Poe whispered, helping Ben sit up. “Han, could you?” 

“Already on it kid.” Han muttered, helping to lift Ben to his feet, the older Solo leading his son over to the sofa, where Leia sat. “I’m going to set you down with your mom.” They set him down next to the small woman, letting him fall back into her arms and be held like a child; cradled in her arms, safe and close. Ben placed his head on her chest, letting Leia brush his hair with her fingers, the room falling silent. Finn and Rey looked at each other, unsure on if they should stay, as Poe stood with Armitage and the Solo-Skywalker men. 

“Do you remember when I would hold you like this when you were little? When there were thunder storms or the boys at school were mean.” Leia whispered with a soft smile. “Then we’d go for a drive-in dad’s car, get some ice cream and go sit in the fields. Take Chewie out and he’d always get wet, no matter when it last rained. Then we’d sit by a fire, dad teaching you about why the thunder is so loud.” 

“I’m still scared of thunder.” Ben whispered, making Leia chuckle. “I’m glad he’s dead Mom. I’m so happy he’s gone, and I never have to see his ugly, disgusting face again. And that he died slowly, hanging… I’m just sad I couldn’t see it… does that make me a horrible person? Am I just as bad?” 

“No… not at all my darling. He did a horrible, evil thing. I am glad he’s dead as well. This will all be sorted out, this will all be over then we can carry on with life.” Ben nodded a little, curling inwards. “You’ll be ok, Ben. Not now, and no one expects you to be ok and fine.” 

“I feel fine though. I just… I’m so much better now that he’s dead. Like a weight has been lifted and I can’t feel him on my anymore, that I can move on and have a normal life again and I don’t need to cry and feel sorry about myself anymore. Yes, it was really fucking shit but I just… don’t want it to be the first thing people think about when they see me. I really don’t like this ‘he’s just a poor baby poor guy’. Like, I’m ok. I’ll still go to all the therapy and I know it’s going to crop up every now and again but can we just… stop feeling sorry for me? I don’t know… its conflicting… I guess… I just want to be ok…” Leia just nodded, kissing his hair. “I’m so tired now… I’m so tired and I feel sick…” 

“You head off to bed, we’ll come over in the morning and we can go shopping for some clothes for your trip to London. You’re going to love it there, it’s a beautiful city. Its where I met your father.” 

“Really?” Armitage asked, with a small smile. “I’ll get some more wine and I can tell you which parts of London have gone to shit.” 

“Han picked our first date location and that was already shit.” The older people of the room chuckled, as Leia kissed Ben’s hair. “Goodnight Ben. Sleep well and I love you.” 

“Night mom. I love you too.” Ben whispered, getting up. “Night Uncle Luke, Uncle Wedge.” The Uncle’s wishes for him to sleep well overlapped, as Ben went over to Han to say goodnight. “Night dad.” Han smiled, pulling him in for a hug, something that was very new. Ben froze for just a moment, before hugging his father tightly for the first time since he was very small, trying to sob more. “I love you dad.” 

“I love you too kiddo, go one, you really don’t want to hear the story your mother and uncle are about to lie about.” Han muttered, with his usual cocky smile which made Ben feel at home. Han handed him over to Armitage, who kissed his boyfriend’s cheek softly. 

“I’ll be in later, sleep well.” Armitage whispered, as Ben smiled and nodded. 

“We’ll come through and sit with you for a bit.” Rey suggested, Finn and Poe letting out a quiet, under their breath sigh of relief that they didn’t have to sit with all of Ben’s family alone. “Come on big guy, you can show us all your monogramed pjs.” The younger guests scuttled off, Poe swiping a bottle of wine off the table, rather conspicuously, shuffling into the master bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

.

.

.

Ben didn’t remember falling asleep, but he only woke up as Armitage slipped into bed next to him, smiling apologetically at his younger lover, who moved to let Armitage hold him close. The artist let out a long yawn, leaning up and kissing the Englishman’s jaw several times; his lover humming with pleasure a little. 

“What time is it?” Ben slurred out, letting his head crane to look at Armitage. “Is it late?” 

“It’s 2am, I was just making sure Rey, Finn and Poe got home alright, so I drove them back. They were very tense.” Armitage whispered back, his thumbs gently rubbing Ben’s arms. “Is everything alright with them, Rey and Finn disappeared and left Poe to say goodnight.” 

“I don’t think it’s you, I think they’re fighting. Poe wouldn’t drink much, he had a very small glass of wine in here but… maybe he’s got a blood test at work. And he asked Wedge about the Air Force.” 

“Don’t they expect the dancers to be a little bit intoxicated to deal with the customers?” Ben shrugged a little. “I can’t imagine them fighting, what would it be about?” 

“Rey introduced them as her friends. I know she loves them so much, and they have other lovers but they’re in a relationship, they live together and want a future together… maybe it’s not working anymore. I don’t want to think about them breaking up. I just… Poe is just, he likes to live life in the moment and I know he’s scared Rey and Finn will want to settle down and he won’t be included. I know he enjoys dancing, but I wish he would do something other than club work, he’s got talent to take him somewhere. They were cold with him though, that’s not ok.” 

“It’s sometimes just a hobby, Ben, or a now project. Not everyone is as dedicated to their art as you are. Thank you, by the way, for my comic in my lunch, it really made me smile. Is the vigilante actually the bratty Prince, kissing the foreign king visiting for his hand because he has secret feelings despite his distaste of his marriage bond?” Ben chuckled. 

“You’ll have to wait. I’m going to make it into a full graphic novel for my final project and do some more portraits.” 

“I’ll sit nude for you if I can buy a big fancy camera and take lots and lots of photos of you, naked, tied up, etc. etc.” Ben chuckled again, rolling over to lay on Armitage’s chest, a big sleepy smile on his face. “You are so handsome, and so cute. Stop it.” Ben grinned, leaning in and kissing his lovers neck, making him moan. 

“I’ll stop when you stop being so gorgeous. And sexy.” 

“Benjamin.” 

“You know I love it when you call me by my full name.” Ben smiled as he kissed Armitage’s neck, making the older man moan again. Armitage started to push him off, but Ben wrapped his arms around him, kissing Armitage’s lips. “We’re not fucking but play with me.”

“Baby… are you sure?” Ben nods, and Armitage putting his hands on Ben’s back, running down the younger man’s body slowly. “Mmm, want do want me to do? This?” Armitage’s hand ran along Ben’s ass, brushing over the other man’s cock. Ben jumped, a flash of memory running through his mind and causing him to sit up right, looking scared. “Shit, it’s ok.” 

“No, it’s not! Fuck!” Ben got up, punching the end of the bed as he did. “I love you, I love you and I want you, why won’t my head let me do that? I feel so…” Ben sank down onto the bed again, the older man sitting up right, frowning at his lover. Ben put his head in his hands for a moment. “I… but… I can’t.” 

“It’s only been a few days, a week Ben. No one expects you to be ok. I don’t expect you to be ready just now.” Armitage crawled over to sit with Ben. “I know you want this to all be gone now, but you are still healing. I’ve got you some appointments one of the best therapists in New York, she’s kind, smart, has different coloured hair every time I see her. She’s wonderful, and we can go together, or you can just talk to her. She has an hour free tomorrow, I mean today, if you want to go?” Ben nodded slowly, as Armitage pulled him into his arms. “I know this must hurt, but I promised you I would do everything in my power to make this right. Even if it takes years.” 

“Years? You’d stay with me, and not have sex, for years?” 

“Of course, I would, I love you Ben. We’re moving in together. You’re my emergency contact at work. We’re… well we’re building a life together Ben. I will live a happily celibate life if it means I get to live it with you.” Ben blinked up at him for a few seconds. Before bursting into tears. “Please don’t cry…” 

“I’m just so happy and in love with you. And lots is happening and I just.” Ben wailed, which in turn filled Armitage with so much love and happiness that he started to cry. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too. Look at us, grown men crying about how much we love each other.” Ben chuckled, still crying as he moved to hug the older man tightly. “I haven’t cried this much since my mother died.” The artist in his lover’s arms just nuzzled closer, now sitting with his legs wrapped around Armitage. “Let’s go to bed, make a big breakfast, walk to the therapist office via the cat shelter and look at the kittens.” 

“If we go past there we will adopt one.” 

“Then we’ll walk on the way back.” Ben chuckled, not moving. “Baby, remember I can’t lift you up. You have to move. Come on, only good boys get rescue cats.” Ben grumbled, sliding off of Armitage’s lap and climbed under the covers. “I’m going to turn the aircon on, it’s very hot in here.” 

“Summer in the city… let’s get a little calico kitten. Or a tabby.” 

“We’ll see when we get there.” 

“We can’t get a kitten until after London… it’s not fair on the little guy, to get him then leave 4 weeks later.” 

“Ok, we’ll get a kitten after London.” Armitage curled in next to Ben, letting the larger man lie on him and cuddle together, pressing several kisses to Ben’s hair and forehead. “What are we calling the little kitten?” 

“If it’s a calico, and a girl, Joan. Or Blue for a little tabby boy. Or Mog, I like Paddy too.” Armitage chuckled, kissing Ben’s head again. “I have many ideas. Millie and Mog is a good fit.” 

“It is. Millie and Blue as well though. We will have to decided when we adopt them. I’ve messaged Holdo, my therapist, as she’s seeing us tomorrow afternoon. We can go in together, alone, it’s entirely up to you. We’ll get something set up, so you can see her once a week, and I’m sure she can do some phone therapy as well, she has for me.” Ben nodded, his eyes getting heavy again. “I love you so much Ben.” 

“I love you too.” Ben yawned out, already fighting sleep. “I’m going back to sleep, let’s have omelettes in the morning, I’ll make them, and we can eat in bed.” 

“That sound’s lovely. Goodnight, Benny.” Ben chuckled, nuzzling in and drifting off to sleep. Armitage frowned, holding Ben closely, rubbing his back softly and sighing softly. He knew this wasn’t going to be the last panic attack, and the guilt built again in the pit of his stomach; now he had to make sure Ben could heal at a proper pace, and that he had a really good time in London.


	10. chapter ten

After four weeks of intense therapy, crying and healing, Armitage got the all clear to take Ben to his home. And London was better than Ben could have ever imagined.

After sleeping off the jet lag in Armitage’s Chelsea apartment (which was more traditional than their New York home but just as luxurious), Ben demanded a tour of all the city. Armitage obliged, taking Ben along to Westminster to see Big Ben, Parliament and the London Eye, everything exciting and bright the young American. Ben even loved the tube, with Armitage having to hush him as they travelled. No one talks on the tube. The artist adored Camden market, soaking up the subculture and eating from ever stand that caught his eye. His boyfriend couldn’t help but smile and obey Ben’s every wish and whim, which included getting in a photo booth in Camden. 

“I love London.” Ben sighed, as they walked into the house, the sun setting and ‘real’ fish and chips in his arms. “It’s so nice, why did you ever leave?” Armitage smiled, locking the door behind them and taking off his rain coat. “We can summer here. No, Christmas. I’ve always wanted to have like a traditional Christmas.” 

“If I didn’t leave we would have never met, and we can do Christmas here. I’ll take you to _Harrods_ and let you pick out a toy.” Armitage replied, taking the fish from Ben so he could take his jacket. Ben chuckled, getting some plates out. “What?” 

“You can’t buy the toys I’ll want in Harrods, Tiggie.” Armitage chuckled, rolling his eyes. 

“Only Olive gets to call me Tiggie, also she’s going to be stay with us for a few days at the end of next month, if that’s alright?”

“Of course, she’s a saint. Good practice too.” Armitage just smiled, which was an unusual reaction for Armitage and children, which made Ben raise an eyebrow. “Hey, you didn’t freak out.” 

“Well I do adore my godchild, and I know you’re joking.” Ben decided to test his limits, walking over and wrapping his arms around his lover’s body as he dished out the food. “Can I help you?” 

“I’ve decided I want you to take me across the counter and fuck many babies into me.” 

“Not possible but nice try, maybe later.” 

“I’ve put us down for an adoption agency and they have twins for us.”

“You need my signature for that. Plus, we need to be married.” 

“I want to get married.” Armitage chuckled, turning around and kissing Ben’s forehead with a cryptic ‘later’, moving the plates to the table. 

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” 

“Let’s go to Hyde Park. Oh, and Buckingham Palace. You must hate doing all this tourist stuff, being from here and all. Is this where you grew up?” 

“Well, I was born in the East End, the poorer area of London but we moved out to Buckinghamshire when I was five. I like to think I’m a proper Londoner, a cockney but I don’t really have the accent. I only moved to Chelsea maybe 8 years ago, it’s the... nicer end of London. I think mum would be proud of me.” Ben smiled, sitting down and tucking into his food. “What do you think?” 

“This is everything I expected it to be. Oh. My. God. We need to get this in New York, this is so good. What is a mushy pea though?” Armitage held out the small, polystyrene pot of the green substance, and the younger man took a small amount on his fork, placing in his mouth with naïve expectation of the food being good. He then pulled a face and spat it out onto his plate. “Ew, how did they mess up peas!?” Armitage laughed. 

“Wait until you have Pease pudding and a Saveloy dip.” Ben’s face screwed up in confusion. “We’ll start with a chip bap and go up from there.” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Armitage just laughed, as Ben just got more and more confused. “Armitage, what is a bap? Stop laughing at me.”

.  
. 

A couple of hours passed, and the pair sat on the long sofa by the tall windows, listening to the rain and watching London go by. Ben liked London, it had everything New York had but was more peaceful, with more green spaces and definitely politer people. Armitage told him stories about the area, how he was very distantly related to one of the sex workers murdered by Jack the Ripper and stories of him being a drunk teenager in pubs (which Ben now wanted to go to), whilst Ben asked questions about London culture he had read about in his art history books. Ben turned in Armitage’s arms, resting his head on Armitage’s lap, facing the window. 

“It really does rain here a lot.” Ben whispered. 

“We’re very famous for it.” Armitage replied, making Ben chuckle. “Are you tired?” 

“No… we’re in London.” 

“Very well done, indeed we are.” 

“Do you remember what you promised… that week after Snoke…?” Ben slide up Armitage, looking him in the eyes as his arms rested on Armitage’s shoulders. “I… Armitage I really love you, and I really want you. I’m ready.” 

“Ok,” Ben smiled, kissing Armitage deeply, gridding against Armitage with need. Armitage pushed the younger man down on his back, letting Ben wrap his arms around him and pull him close, before fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. “We should go to the bedroom.” 

“No… fuck me here… please I don’t want to move from this moment.” 

“The neighbours might see us.” 

“Armitage. Let them. Please.” Armitage chuckled, kissing Ben’s neck in the way that made him relax and moan, grinning up at his older lover and wrapping his legs around Armitage. “Stay.” 

“Alright… computer, dim the lights to 35 percent.” Ben watched in amazement as the lights dimmed, before looking up at the older man with a wide mouth and excited look in his eyes. “It’s something I’ve been working on.” 

“When can we get it put in the house?” Armitage chuckled, kissing Ben’s neck softly. “Does it only work in your voice? What else does it control?” 

“Do you want me to show you or do you want to continue this?” 

“This, definitely this.”

 

The couple rocked together softly, both quietly gasping and moaning, kissing each other gently. It took a few go’s, stopping and letting Ben breath, Armitage doing everything Ben had asked of him, including turning the lights up so Ben could see Armitage and be sure he was there. Ben wrapped himself around Armitage, laying on his back with his t-shirt still on, pushed up a little to display his stomach but trousers and boxers discarded on the floor. Armitage’s shirt was open, his boxers and trousers around his ankles as he tenderly fucked Ben. The artist had already quipped that this was the softest they’d ever made love, causing a small giggle to rupture through the two. Ben let out another low moan, his hands running through Armitage’s hair as the Englishman nibbled on his jaw and pressed kisses to his neck and collar.

“I’ve missed you…” Ben whispered, his head going back and sighing softly. “This is so nice… I love you…” 

“You missed me?” Armitage whispered, kissing his temple. “I’ve been right here all this time baby boy, I’m not leaving you.” 

“I meant your dick.” Armitage stopped, looking at Ben and raising an eyebrow. They looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of laughter, gripping onto each other as they laughed. “Oh… Armie…” They continued to laugh, Armitage moving a little as Ben moaned. “The laughing feels good.” 

“The vibrations should be pleasurable.” 

“I mean… it feels great but being about to laugh and joke and fuck… that feels really good. Thank you for being patient with me.” Armitage smiled softly, kissing Ben deeply. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Ben… so much.” Ben grinned, pulling Armitage’s head down, kissing him. “Now, let me finish so we can sort this mess out.” 

“Oh, you are so romantic I am so lucky.” Ben joked, still grinning ear to ear. “I mean, I feel like the moment has passed. We got to this point so I call it a success.” Armitage had to agree, pulling away and out of the younger man as Ben sat up, patting his back. “Good try though, champ.” 

“Right come here.” Armitage almost dove back onto Ben, making him shout and laugh, kissing every inch of Ben’s face and neck, tickling his sides. It had been so long since they had this level of pure, unadulterated joy in them, play fighting with their trousers down and giggling, grinning and loving each other. Ben was in a state of pure bliss. 

* * *

Another packed morning of tourism had left Ben begging for the sofa, watching the thunder clouds roll in as the afternoon began to shift to evening. Nursing a cup of tea, Ben occasionally turned his head to where Armitage was sitting on the table, laptop out and working hard (although Ben couldn’t ever say exactly what a CEO did). He knew Armitage had to come out here for work as well as pleasure, but he wished he could keep him for just one more day. The Englishman’s head would flash from the laptop screen to his phone, before eventually standing up and stretching. Ben just smiled at him, wondering what he was looking at.

 “I know I have to work, but I have a surprise.” Armitage said. Ben threw him a look that said ‘oh?’, spinning around to sit up right on the sofa. “Well, I didn’t want you to get lonely so,” Armitage paced towards the front door as he spoke, open it to reveal Poe Dameron and BB-8 in the door. Poe was dressed, for once, in a pink short sleeved shirt and blue jeans, his running trainers on his feet next to his small suitcase, the excited corgi in his arms. “You didn’t tell me about the dog.” 

“He’s got all his shots, he loved the plane ride. Hey.” Poe replied, with a grin. “Go get Ben, go on.” Poe put the corgi on the floor, who ran full speed at Ben, giving him just had time to put the mug on the side and gather the barking dog in his arms. “He’s missed you. That flight is so much longer than the one to grandma’s,” Poe stretched, as Armitage took his case. “Thank you, my turn for Ben cuddles!” Poe patted Armitage on the arm, the last touch lingering as he walked into the apartment and over to Ben. 

“Hey.” Ben said, with a smile as BB-8 licked his face, scratching his sides as the pup wagged his tail with such force it was shifting his whole body. “Yes, I’ve missed you too, yes I have.” Poe flopped next to him, smiling at his dog, whilst Armitage disappeared with the suitcase. “Is this my darling boyfriend’s way of asking for a threesome?” 

“Maybe.” Poe winked, “also I was on my own anyway, so I now me and BB get a holiday.” 

“Where are Rey and Finn?” Poe pulled a face, looking a little upset which raised alarms in Ben’s brain, but he tried to keep a straight face. 

“Can we get into that later? You know I hate plane food so I am starving.” Ben frowned, as Poe got back up and smiled a little. “It’s ok, it’s nothing big. If we’re going out I’ll run and get changed.” 

“I was going to order in, actually. You must be tired.” Armitage said, with a soft smile, walking back in. Poe smiled a bit, shuffling his feet a little as Armitage smiled at him. “Ben wants to get Chinese.” 

“Chinese sounds amazing. Where is the bathroom? Just need to wash up a little.” 

“Just down the hall.” Poe smiled, nodding and quickly rushing off. “Is he alright?” 

“I don’t know, he said he would have been on his own. I really don’t like the idea of them fighting…” Armitage smiled sitting down so BB-8 could fuss over him. “They’re all so perfect for each other… he doesn’t want to talk about it right now.” Armitage nodded, petting the dog.

“Ok, I do hope he’s ok. He’s a good kid.” 

“Poe is a year older than me.” 

“Really? I thought he was younger… huh.” The American chuckled, leaning in and resting his head on Armitage’s shoulder. “I should probably order this Chinese.” 

“Yes please.” 

“And get some dog food.” The Corgi offered a bark in response, that made Ben laugh loudly and Armitage just smile. Poe returned, with a soft, bright smile, the dog now curled in Armitage’s lap. “What sort of food do you and this little guy eat?”  
.  
.  
.

The trio sat around the table with mountains of Chinese food and bottles of wine, BB-8 under the table, hoping for scraps, all the men laughing and joking together. Ben smiled, still wanting to bring up why Poe was fighting with the loves of his life but decided to let the conversation flow naturally. As Armitage opened another bottle, Poe, who was a notorious wine drunk, grinned. 

“So, why is the dog called BB-8?” Armitage asked, the dog sniffing his ankle. 

“Well, his mom was called Bee Bee, and at the shelter they just numbered the puppies for when they went to their forever home, and he was BB-8. It was a cute name so we kept it. Plus, we were going to call him Sir Woof-a-lot but decided that was cruel.” Poe said, with a grin as he finished the last spring roll. “You English do drink a lot. Or is it just you, Armitage?” 

“We’re more relaxed about alcohol that you Yanks. You have to be with this climate.” Armitage replied, pouring another glass. 

“Hey, I may have been raised in Miami but you are looking at a Cuban-Guatemalan… American, but still!” The trio chuckled, as Poe put his fork down for a moment. “I just want to say that this is really nice… thank you for inviting me here, I’m excited to explore London and this is much better than being on my own back home.” 

“Are Finn and Rey away?” 

“No… umm, they’re staying with some of Finn’s relatives in Hell’s Kitchen. We’ve sort of… well, they were cool with me coming here and stuff but yeah, we’re all taking a time out. Finn and Rose are going off to do something next week, and Rey has a date with this girl from Ben’s gym. They don’t like the fact I wanted to enlist the Air Force, well, enlisted the Air Force. I’m officially a cadet.” 

“Well congratulations, that is a very noble cause.” 

“Why wouldn’t they like it?” Ben asked, with a small smile. “And yeah, well done. You’re finally going to be a pilot.” 

“Yeah, your Uncle Wedge was really helpful, gave me a load of tips and he called up some friends and got me put in on the pilot track. Passed my aptitude and medical with flying colours, pardon the pun. And they don’t like the military as an institution and don’t want me to be away and want me to be the only one making money. Yes, I always earnt more, and I… enjoy dancing, but I’ve always wanted to fly and they know this… I just, don’t know. I go to Basic Training in a few weeks, and I want them to be there but, they don’t want to come to the base because I’ll have to move and… I have to put myself first. I do love them, fuck I love them so much but this is what I really want. I want to serve my country, I want to fight and help. I want to fly. Plus, Rose has been coming over a lot more and.” 

“They’ll come around Poe, they love you. And you guys have always been open, you can’t get jealous about that since you sent me lewd _Snapchat_ ’s with both girls and boys three days ago in an underground club.” Poe chuckled, as Armitage just looked confused. “ _Snapchat_ is the app where you make the dog photo’s.” 

“I know that.” Armitage added, eating some noddle’s. 

“But, anyway, if not then you guys had a really lovely relationship, and you’ll always been great friends. Sometimes you just… grow out of it.” 

“I…. I just wish we had what you guys have. You guys are the perfect couple. You know?” Ben turned and smiled at Armitage, who held his hand and leant over to kiss his cheek. “Rey and Finn are perfect for each other… I’ll find my perfect person. I’ve never been monogamous, it will be interesting.” 

“It’s not over yet Poe. Don’t think that, have your time apart, and before you go to training have a sit down. I’ll book you guys a restaurant so you can have a nice meal together and decide then.” Armitage added. Poe nodded, thanking Armitage again and winking at Ben. “Now, what do you two want to do tomorrow?”

“I would LOVE to see The Tower of London, and maybe Buckingham Palace. And shopping, that I need to do. My mama loves England, I said I’d send her loads of photos and buy her all the tourist crap.” Poe said, with a grin. 

“Where does your mother live?” 

“She’s back in Miami, my dad’s a doctor so she’s living it easy, going to Church and shopping with her friends. I should _Skype_ her, show off this apartment. Although she might try and convince you to marry me, she’s like that.” 

“Oh, speaking of phone calls, I have to call Amilyn. I’ll be the usual time.” Ben said, getting up and smiling. “Don’t eat everything, I want leftovers in like an hour.” Ben kissed Armitage’s hair, and ran a hand through Poe’s as he walked towards the master bedroom, overhearing Armitage explain who Amilyn Holdo was. Logging onto Skype on his laptop, Ben clicked call, nervously waiting for Amilyn to appear on the screen. Smiling as she did, Amilyn’s naturally calming smile greeted him, her short purple hair curled and a soft, mauve jumper on. 

“Hello Ben. How are you finding London?” Amilyn asked, with her soft, kind voice. Ben smiled, waving a little. 

“Hi, and it’s really cool here. We’ve just had dinner, and because Armitage is here for work, my friend Poe has come over to keep my company.” Ben said, with a small smile. “I know Armitage still worries… we had sex last night.” 

“Ben that is wonderful. How was it, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“It was good, although I made a terrible joke and the moment passed, but I didn’t jump or flinch when he touched me. I had a nightmare as well. It just seems like I’m going backwards at times.” 

“It’s still progresses Ben, and it means you’re opening up again. You have to do everything at your own pace, and Armitage has been so patient and good with you, which it always important in this type of healing process. I’m glad to hear that everything is slowly falling back into place, and I would like to continue the sessions, even though you said your goal was to become sexually active again. Just so we can work on the next few steps. You have been eating properly, right?”

“I’ve put the weight back on, we’re just gorging on Chinese food. I want to be back at the gym soon.” 

“Of course. I think we can beginning taking you off the sleep medication as well, whilst I know there are still bad dreams, now that you’ve relaxed back into the comfort of Armitage and your friends, I think a non-medicated route is the best step forward, unless you feel you still need the tablets?” 

“Not the sleeping ones but… can we just lower the dosage on the Xanax? I still get… yeah.” Ben rubbed the back of his neck, still not ready to admit all the effects this had all had on him.   

“Of course, I’ll get in touch with your doctor and get that sorted for when you return. You look good.” Ben smiled, as Amilyn grinned. “I’ll leave you to enjoy your evening. Next session is with Armitage in two weeks’ time, I look forward to seeing you both. Give him my best. I’m sorry this is so short Ben, but you can send me an email if you need anything.” 

“It’s ok, thank you for taking time for me. I will, I hope you have a nice evening… day? I don’t know the time difference.” They both laughed, before smiling. Ben really adored Amilyn, she was like a kind aunt and always had hard candy for him during their session. “Take care.” 

“Goodbye Ben. Be safe.” Ben blushed as Amilyn disappeared off the screen, putting his laptop safely on the desk across the room, rubbing his face a little. With his eye quickly darting towards the box in the corner of the room, Ben headed back to the main room to find Armitage and Poe looking through the liquor cabinet. 

“Ben, tell Armitage we HAVE to try this fancy tequila.” Poe said, with a huge grin. “It’s like, £200 tequila. One shot come on.” Ben grinned, already on his way to get the shot glasses. 

He was going to celebrate this.


	11. chapter eleven

Somewhere between a movie, more wine, tequila and another bottle of wine being opened, Ben had decided he wanted to make out with both Armitage and Poe, perched in between them as he exchanged French kisses, both men’s hands on his body, making him giggle and moan. After pressing a few more soft kisses on each man’s lips, Ben got up, a soft blush on his cheeks. Armitage smiled up at him, drunker than he cared to be, as Poe was grinning. BB-8 had been put to bed in the single bedroom. 

“I’ll be right back.” Ben purred, running off to the bedroom. Poe let out a small sigh, leaning back a little to smile at the older man, who reached over and caressed the back of Poe’s curls. 

“We should set some ground rules,” Armitage said, as Poe reached over and squeezed his thigh. “Ben is the priority, we should make him our focus because the poor thing has never done this before. He needs us to guide him and treat him like the pillow Prince he is.” 

“Yeah of course.” 

“But later I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to bend you over and fuck you whilst you suck Ben’s cock.” 

“Ok.” Poe whimpered, totally adoring how dominating Armitage was, leaning in to meet his lips. He finally realized why Ben melted for the man. Poe let out a soft moan as Armitage kissed him just how he liked it, as if they’d kissed before. He wasn’t rough, but he wasn’t gentle, so tender but controlling; Poe was almost in his lap until the older man stopped him. 

“Later. Ben needs us to be very dominant, it’s what he likes.” 

“Really?” 

“Oh, just wait, he’s very submissive. A proper brat.” 

“And you love it,” Ben said, grabbing both men’s attention. Ben smiled, a drunk blush on his face, dressed in white lace panties with a white dog collar and leash attached, which Poe couldn’t help but moan at, so unbelievably turned on with all this and how kinky these two were. “Do you like it?” Ben turned around, revealing the lack of back these panties had, throwing them a sultry grin over his shoulder. 

“Come here and show us properly,” Armitage ordered, with Ben walking over. Poe didn’t know what was sexier; Ben’s outfit or how dominant Armitage was. The older man stood when Ben came to a stop in front of them, whilst Poe ran his hands along his thighs, inspecting every detail of him. Armitage looked at the collar, trying to conceal the grin when Ben tilted his head to reveal ‘Property of Daddy’ engraved in gold on the side of the white leather. “Is this what that $350 charge on my credit card is?” Ben nodded, a faux shy smile on his face. “Hmm, and what did daddy say about going there without me? You know I like to watch you play with everything.” Poe was trying so hard to not come in his pants right. 

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Ben said, with a pout. “Have I been naughty?” Ben grinned as Armitage raised an eyebrow, directing his attention to Poe. “Do you like it?” Poe smiled, leaning in and kissing Ben’s cock through the lace, making Ben moan softly. 

“I love it. I don’t think you’ve been a bad boy, I think you deserve a special treat for looking like this for us. Daddy should show us to the bedroom.” Poe said, getting up and running his hands all over Ben. “So pretty, baby.” Ben blushed, as Poe pressed a few kisses to his collar bones. “What do you want us to do?” 

“I want both of you. At the same time.” 

“Are you sure kitten? It will really hurt for a while.” Armitage asked as Poe grinned. Ben nodded, taking their hands. “Ok, anything for you.”

* * *

 

“How’s that baby?” Poe whispered as Ben let out a cry of both pain and pleasure. Poe was bearing Ben’s full body weight on his chest, as Armitage pushed and sat full in Ben from behind. He was squeezed against Poe’s cock inside Ben, the youngest of the three so overwhelmed with the pressure inside of him. Armitage let out a long sigh, leaning over and kissing Ben’s shoulder. “Need a colour beautiful... you both feel so fucking good fuck. Can we move baby?” 

“Yellow...Need a minute... oh god.” Ben whimpered out, tears in his eyes. “This is so good... it hurts... so ah.” Ben was already tired, having been pampered and prepared so well that he had already let out two orgasms, his third coming so soon. Poe smiled, shifting a little that made Ben cry out again, his head falling to Poe’s shoulder. “Fuck this is so good. P-please...” 

“I know, baby boy, me and daddy have got you.” Poe’s hands went into Ben’s hair, hushing his moans. “Want Daddy to move a little first?” 

“Yes please.” 

“Ok baby, I can wait if you’re still in amber,” Armitage whispered, unclipping the collar and moving it aside, before putting his hands-on Ben’s waist. “Tell me when you’re ready.” 

“Green. Green please please I can’t bare it.” Armitage nodded, moving very slowly, the pressure of Poe next to his own causing him to groan as well. He listening to Ben whimper and moan, as the younger man gripped the sheets and burying his head in Poe’s shoulder. “Fuck Armitage… Fuck.” 

“How are you feeling?” 

“So much better than I ever could have dreamed…” Ben pushed his head up a little, panting and moaning loudly. Poe grinned at Armitage, before pulling Ben’s head over to kiss him deeply. 

“You feel so good Benny, such a good boy,” Poe whispered, moving a little in rhythm with Armitage, Ben’s moans getting louder. “You are so hot like this, oh god fuck Armitage that feels amazing...” 

“I see I’ve got two vocal boys.” Armitage muttered, chuckling a little through his pants. 

“Daddy… daddy I’m gonna…” Ben groaned, his head going back. “Daddy… Poe fuck… please… please fuck so good. So good.” Poe smiled, kissing Ben’s jaw and lips, a hand in his hair whilst the other hand went and grabbed Armitage’s, linking their fingers. “Ah ah f-f-fuck… Armitage…” 

“Yes, baby?” Armitage whispered, leaning over and kissing Ben’s back a few times, the hairs of his beard making Ben chuckled through the moans. 

“C-can… slow down… don’t want to come yet…” Ben panted, looking forwards and looking tired. Armitage and Poe stopped moving, looking at each other for a moment, before Armitage continued to kiss his boyfriends back. “Please… want this to go on forever… need a minute, need a rest…” 

“Ben, if you want to stop we can stop, I’m here all week. We can try something else?” Poe whispered, kissing Ben’s jaw. “If you need to sleep, we can stop. Let us look after you.” Poe thrust a little, as the younger man made another little cry. “You look tired, baby, let us sort you out.” 

“Ben, if you are tired then we can sort you out, clean you up and tuck you up.” Armitage whispered as Ben struggled to hold himself up, panting. “You know we need you to tell us, Ben.” 

“Please… please Armitage, Poe… please… let me.” Ben cried, moving a little. 

“Shh, shh my darling, we’ve got you.” Armitage nodded, at Poe, who smiled back a little, kissing Ben’s jaw as they moved gently in unison, Ben cried out and gripping the sheets tighter as they did, crying out loud. “Fuck Ben… so good, so wonderful.” Ben didn’t have a chance to reply, letting out a sob as he came, shaking and sobbing from the pure pleasure. “God Ben…” Armitage whispered, watching as Poe’s head rolled back, Ben trying not to fall on Poe, but his arms gave way, collapsing. “Ben.” 

“Ben, Ben, you ok?” Armitage pulled out and quickly helped Poe move the younger man onto his back, the other two leaning over him. Armitage pressed a hand to his face, as Ben looked up at him, a sort of smile on his face. “Haven’t seen you get dazed in a while. Are you ok, my love?” Ben reached up to touch Armitage’s neck, before looking at Poe and touching his chest. 

“You didn’t finish…” Ben whispered, very dazed. “Neither of you.” 

“It’s ok,” Poe whispered, smiling. “This was all about you, we’ll survive.” 

“No… I want to watch you two…” Ben grinned. “I want to watch you two finish each other. I want to enjoy him the way I do, Poe.” Poe looked at Armitage, who smiled back. “It’s ok… you made it up to me… two-fold. I want to watch.” 

“Ok. I just need to move you over a little.” Armitage whispered, gently shuffling Ben to the side of the bed, letting him lie on his side. “You lie down.” Poe did as he was told, letting Armitage straddle him, kissing him deeply and with need, rutting against each other. Ben’s breath hitched as he watched Armitage bit and kiss Poe neck, keeping eye contact with Ben was he took Poe’s leaking cock in his hand, Poe moaning and writhing, his head thrown back. 

“Armitage… fuck oh god Armitage I’m… I’m” Poe cried, taking Armitage’s cock in his hand, caressing it as he edged closer and closer to orgasm. “Fuck how do you get anything done when he’s this, fucking, good… oh fuck.” Armitage smiled, whispering something in Poe’s ear, that made his eyes roll back and moan rowdily, coming right then. Ben smiled, reaching over and touching Poe’s hair, smiling as Armitage quickly followed suit, coming into Poe's hand as they both shook with pleasure. “Oh, fuck you two are kinky as fuck.” Poe whispered, his head fallen back as he sighed, comprehending what had just happened. 

“Hmm, we do try. I’ll get some towels, and we’ll move into the master bedroom, so we can sleep on clean sheets.” Armitage whispered, kissing Poe forehead before he got up, grabbing the closest thing, a shirt, to wipe himself. 

“Can’t move… hurt...” Ben whispered, his eyes dropping. Poe slide over, helping Ben sit up. “No, sleep.” 

“Not here, baby, come on, we’ll clean you up and help you move,” Poe whispered, as Armitage came over with his soft, white towels, handing one to Poe to quickly clean himself as he focused on Ben. “Then you can stay in bed all day tomorrow, in a good way, and we’ll wait on you hand and foot. And cock.” Ben chuckled, snuggling into Poe’s touch. “Come on big boy.” 

“Take my hand, come on baby.” Armitage pulled Ben up slowly, who cried out in pain and whimpered, Poe coming to his side, putting an arm around him to keep him steady. Armitage copied, slowly moving the wincing Ben to Armitage’s master bedroom. It was a large, plain room, with a huge king-size bed, with black, silk sheets. “Do you want to lie in the middle?” Ben nodded, crawling slowly, climbing under the sheets and closing his eyes. Poe was next, lying next to him and putting an arm over Ben’s waist. Armitage smiled, walking around and laying behind Ben, pressed close to him and wrapping an arm around Ben. 

“That was so good,” Ben whispered, as Poe leaned in and kissed Ben’s nose. “Thank you… I won’t be able to move tomorrow.” Armitage chuckled, pressing a kiss to Ben’s hair. “I love you both, in very different ways but I love you both… I’m going to sleep now.” 

“I love you too. Goodnight darling.” Armitage whispered, as Ben almost immediately dropped into a deep sleep. “Thank you, Poe, for this.” 

“It’s ok. Thank you for having me.” Armitage leant over and kissed Poe softly, before going back to hold Ben. “How is he this cute? Look at the size of him and he’s adorable. So submissive, oh my god I almost didn’t believe you.” Armitage chuckled, smiling at Ben. “He’s really lucky to have you, he’s so… well, he was the happiest I’ve ever seen him, before everything, but he’s really happy and so much better.” 

“He’s so wonderful. I think I’m the lucky one.” Poe smiled, yawning. “Goodnight Poe. Thank you, again.” 

“Night Armitage.”

* * *

“You two are so good to me,” Ben whispered, smiling down at Poe, who was currently sucking his cock. Armitage smiled, pounding into Poe from behind, the smaller man moaning, pulling away from Ben’s cock to moan, the youngest of the three running his hands through Poe’s hair. “It’s making me feel so much better.” Ben grinned at Poe, noting the rising sun was in his eyes a little. “Hmm…Poe.”   

“Gotta kiss it better, after oh fuck Armitage right there, right there.” Poe moaned, leaning in to kiss Ben’s thighs, Armitage’s thrusts becoming shallower as he watched Poe continue to suck Ben’s cock, moaning loudly, pushing back against the Englishman’s thrusts. “Oh fuck… yeah, seriously how the fuck do you ah ah fuck.” Armitage chuckled, thrusting into Poe a few times before he eventually came with a low grunt, Poe not taking much more to come onto the towel they had decided to lie down. “Oh fuck. I mean Finn is good but god… I guess it’s the age.” 

“Watch it,” Armitage said, with a chuckle.

“Now, let me finish Ben off and we will go for coffee. Have to walk BB.” 

“I didn’t want to say because you two are so handsome and so horny, but I’m really sore, my legs mostly, and I want to go back to sleep,” Ben said, with a sleepy smile, lying back. “You can make it up to me with doughnuts and coffee, maybe pizza in bed.” 

“You sure darling?” Armitage asked, as he pulled out of Poe and lay next to Ben, pressing a few kisses to Ben’s stomach. “You know how much we love to please you.” Poe grinned, currently laying in between Ben’s legs, resting his head on the younger man’s thigh. “And you are so pretty.” 

“I love you, but you’ll be really pleasing me by getting me some painkillers, a bottle of water and going away for like 2 hours.” Armitage chuckled. “Painkillers please.” Armitage got up, proudly wandering through his house stark naked, the younger men tilting their heads to watch. “Make Armitage take you to the pastry shop around the corner.” 

“More importantly, when were you going to tell me you were so submissive? Me, Finn and Rey could have had a lot of fun with you, and two, holy fuck he is amazing. Seriously, seriously, how do you get anything done?” 

“We didn’t, in the early days. Armitage never got any work done at home because I would just walk into his office and we’d fuck on the floor.” They laughed, Ben putting a hand in Poe’s hair. “This has been really nice, Poe, and I’m so happy you came. Here and before.” Poe laughed loudly, which made Ben chuckle. “He’s very kinky. I love him so much. He’s… he’s honestly saved my life, Poe. Not just in the last few months but since we met… oh god, it’s going to be a year soon. I love him so much.” 

“I’m going to cry. I want to be the flower girl at your wedding.” 

“We don’t talk about that. We’re… we’re enjoying the now. Armitage doesn’t like thinking too much into the future, it freaks him out. We’re happy and in love and getting a new kitchen.” Ben smiled, watching as Armitage came back, BB-8 rushing around his feet. “He loves you so much.” 

“I might steal him,” Armitage replied, handing Ben the box of tablets and bottle of water. “You need to take two every four hours, no more.” BB-8 jumped up and began kissing Poe’s face, who grinned and fused over the dog for a little bit. 

“I’m going to miss him when I go to basic training. Finn and Rey will hopefully be able to look after him… I really want to call them. But I’m not going too because we decided on no contact.” Poe sat upright, stretching and making a small groaning noise as he did so. 

“Come on, none of that. I’ll take you to the bakery around the corner. Do you want to shower first?” Armitage asked, with a smile. 

“We have two bathrooms. Poe, please feel free to use the ensuite.” Ben corrected, with a smile, as he wrapped himself up in the blanket again, curling up. Poe chuckled, getting up to grab a towel and walking, although with a slight limp, off to shower. 

“I’m being polite, I’ll go to the big bathroom. You get some rest.” Armitage kissed Ben’s hair, who was already falling asleep with the corgi lying next to him, on his back, hoping for more cuddles. “Aww baby, we really have tuckered you out, haven’t we? I’ll make you macaroni cheese for dinner.” 

“Thank you. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too baby.” Armitage pressed more kisses to Ben’s hair and forehead. “Come on you,” The Englishman picked up the corgi, who was now confused. “You’re going for walkies once I get sorted. Come on go in there. We’ll try and stay out long enough so you fall into that sleep where you talk.” Ben chuckled, mouthing ok, and closing his eyes.

.  
.  
.

Armitage took Poe around the neighbourhood, with little BB-8 plodding along with a stick in his mouth that he proudly displayed to those who walked past; none made eye contact with the two men, but all smiled at the dog. Poe enjoyed this, trying his hardest to hold in the giggles as more and more people did this, wishing he had picked something other than denim jacket and trousers to make people look at him. Armitage had opted for jeans and a shirt, with his light Burberry jacket on. The two men made small talk, taking turns to hold the lead of the excited corgi whenever one of them wanted to look in a shop. With food and a book for Ben gathered, they engaged in small talk. As they turned the corner, Armitage found himself staring at a ring in a jewellery store, and Poe got too excited. 

“Oh my god, you’re going to propose to Ben! Oh my god do it!!” Poe cried, with a huge grin. 

“No, no I’m not it… it’s only been a year, oh god it’s almost a year and I haven’t got him a present. Maybe a car?” 

“He’s a horrible driver, drives like it’s NASCAR but in Brooklyn. Bless him, don’t buy him a car. I don’t know, your undying commitment?” 

“Poe, don't get me wrong, I do love him with all my heart, and then some, but I think a year is a bit early for marriage.”

“You don’t have to marry him right now. Just, promise to do it one day. We all know you two are going to get married, you’re that couple who are completely perfect for each other. You can just see it when you look at each other, and most people wouldn’t be able to cope with everything that happened, and you stuck by him. I mean, come on, it’s going to happen. Yeah, the future freaks us all out, but surely you want to marry him, right?” 

“Of course, I want to marry him… I can’t buy it now, I don’t know his ring size. And I may have already looked at a pair back in New York.” Poe grinned and also looked like he was going to cry. “Do not tell him. I mean it, or you’ll be relegated to the guest room.”

“Alright, sir.” 

“We need to go to Tesco.” 

“Sounds whimsical.” 

“It’s like British Walmart, you’ll love it.” The pair continued to walk, BB-8 still showing off his stick with such pride.

.  
.  
. 

“Christ this hurts more than losing my ass virginity, but it was defo twice as fun and way more enjoyable,” Ben muttered, turning a little so he could cuddle closer to Armitage. The three men had returned to bed, Poe and Ben cuddled against the older man who was working on his iPad, an arm wrapped around each of them which made his work a little harder. “You guys prepped me so well, why does it still hurt?” 

“Oh, baby I’m sorry,” Armitage said, with a soft smile. “I’ll start on dinner just after I finish with these emails.” 

“Hmm, losing my ass virginity was ok. It was back in Miami, I think I was 18, he was very sweet, married with kids now, but I like helping the Bi-curious, it’s an honourable service.” Poe said, moving to rest his chin on the Englishman’s stomach.   

“Ugh mine was awful, we were so drunk, and I let him take me back to his place, I’d just moved to New York so maybe 21 and pretty much dumped my stuff in the apartment and went out, he just shoved it in and it hurt the entire time and I think I cried a little.” Poe frowned, reaching up to pat his head. “What about you Armitage?” 

“I was 15, behind the bike shed after hours at boarding school.” Armitage replied, nonchalantly, not looking away from his work, whilst Ben and Poe yelled ‘What!?’ at the same time. “It’s not that uncommon, we’re not as fancy as you American’s like to think we are. My friend Cleo lost her virginity on a slide in a park.” 

“Oh my god, really? Like how?” Poe asked, leaning up and grinning. 

“The slide or mine?” 

“Both!” 

“Well I wasn’t there for Cleo, but I imagine cheap cider was involved, but mine was the guy was in year 10 and you couldn’t do it in your room, so you just went behind the bike shed. I thought that was self-explanatory. The English boarding school has a wonderful subculture of sodomy.” 

“That is amazing.” Poe said, with a grin. 

“How come you’ve never asked me to go behind the bike shed?” Ben asked, pouting and chuckling. 

“You’ve never asked my love. Would you like some tea?” 

“The drink or the meal?” Poe asked, looking at Ben as a guide, with a raised eyebrow. 

“He means the drink, I’m ok, but thank you. Stay and cuddle with us.” 

“I will later, I promise. I have to make your dinner. You two have fun though.” Armitage smiled as the two younger men just wrapped their arms around him tighter. “You are both very cute, but if you don’t want to starve, I need to make dinner. But later, I will cuddle you both to your little heart's content.” Both the American’s chuckled. “I have dinner reservations at _Bar 61_ tomorrow, and I have a list of activities for you two get up to whilst I’m in the office. I do, however, have to shave my beard off. Got to look good for the boys, otherwise, they’ll think I’m having a midlife crisis.” 

“Beard, the young boyfriend, having a threesome, cuddling with two much younger men in bed. You might be having a midlife crisis.” Poe said, with a grin. 

“Well if it was always this good, I would have had one earlier.” 

“Your midlife isn’t now. You’re only 35, and I refuse to let go of you until you’re at least 100.” Ben whispered, cuddling close. Poe smiled over at him, as Armitage put down his iPad. “I’m ok, I’m sorry, I just… this is soppy, but I just need you, right now and I don’t want to think that right now.” 

“Of course, I’m sorry. I’m not going anywhere. We’re going to have to order in, aren’t we?” The trio let out a chuckle, Poe reaching over to run a hand through Ben’s hair. “No, I really should make dinner one night, at least.” 

“You are not going anywhere right now.” Poe said, wiggling his eyebrows at Ben, who grinned, both men disappearing under the sheets.

“No, no no I have to… hmm… ok, god you two are naughty boys…”


End file.
